Cooking up Consequences
by Ethelwyn
Summary: Special circumstances cause Hayato to stay with the Yamamotos for a longer period of time. In an attempt to show his appreciation to his generous host, the bomber not only wants to cook a real Italian meal, but also keep his lover at arms length. Unable to keep his hands off the tantalizing storm guardian, Takeshi puts both of them in a situation they are not ready to face yet.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** Hi there! Once more, AdaraLove and me return to you with an 8059 fanfiction. It is set in the same universe as 'Diffusing the bomb', 'How to Seduce a Baseball Idiot' and 'Crimson Rain'. For a time line, this story is set some time after 'Baseball Idiot'._

 _For those of you new to our teamwork, this is a fanfiction written in the style of a roleplay between AdaraLove and me. While it might take a little time getting used to the style, which changes point of view for every section between separation bars, it also presents the unique opportunity to get both sides of the story. Many of our readers found it worthwhile to just stick with it ;)_

 _As usual I took the role of our irritable, little bomber, while AdaraLove wrote for the dorky, love-drunk jock. Although this was meant as a carefree, funny episode, things turned out a little different as usual. For those of you following our various endeavors, you might guess that there is drama in the air XD So while this started out as just a little bit of sexy fun, we ended up changing the status of Gokudera and Yamamoto's relationship. Both AdaraLove and me love writing some sexy times but, in the end, we are both about the story, so yes, there will be some substance here, too ;D_

 _If you care to see the whole story unfold, we ask you to please leave us a review so we know you're out there and that you're actually interested. Even one review is enough to make us post the next chapter ;D_

 _Have fun!_

 _ **Warnings:** This is a yaoi fanfiction, it's BoysLove and rated M for a reason. If you don't like this sort of thing, just leave. There are enough other stories around here for you to read._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Sadly, we don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn! or any of the characters. They belong to Akira Amano (Lucky chick!) XD We just borrowed the characters for a short time and we hope you guys are gonna like what we did with them._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A white plume was rising from Gokudera's mouth as he walked along the street. The silver-haired bomber had not returned to his unhealthy old habit of smoking, instead, it was the bitter cold that turned the moisture on his breath into tiny, white clouds. Underneath his feet, the snow was crunching softly as the Storm Guardian, for once, rued for choosing to wear the more stylish ear muffs that were currently covering his ears, instead of an old fashioned, but much warmer, wool hat. Gokudera really couldn't remember any of the last winters he had lived in Namimori ever being this cold. This exact very bitter cold was in fact the reason why he was outside at the very moment.

His mitten-clad hands held onto plastic bags filled with the ingredients of a special thank-you-gift. Nothing much had changed in Gokudera's living situation; money was still too damn tight. That was why he found himself in a situation where he was indebted to another. A situation he had always tried to avoid and hated to be in. Yet, for once, there was nothing much he could do about it.

With the early and sudden arrival of a freezing winter this year, the little bomber had found himself in a very bad fix. No special jobs had been available from Reborn-san for some weeks now, and the stipend he was granted by the Ninth barely covered his rent and dynamite supplies. With what little money was left, Gokudera had to decide on whether to have some food in his stomach or heating in his apartment. There really was no choice.

At first, he had worn some warmer clothes in the apartment and had tried to use his wayward box weapon as a heat source. Sadly this didn't work out, because neither was Uri in the mood to get cuddled to share his body heat, nor did he like the cold in the apartment. Soon the room temperature had dropped enough that it was barely warmer than outside, and the storm cat actually loathed to come out of the ring for once. The Storm Guardian had tried to be brave about the whole situation, keeping his problems to himself, and trying to spend as much of his free time as possible over at the Tenth's under the pretense of tutoring his boss while tucked in under a warm, comforting Kotetsu, and always dreading to go back to his cold home in the evenings. Once he started to have trouble sleeping because of the cold, though, his stupid boyfriend had caught onto him pretty fast, and had not stopped badgering him until he found out what was going on. The moment Yamamoto stepped foot into Gokudera's icy apartment, he had made him pack a bag and dragged him home along with him.

While the bomber had looked forward to maybe a full night's sleep in the warmth of the Yamamoto home, his boyfriend had other plans. He had immediately explained Gokudera's situation to his father, who in turn had insisted vehemently that Gokudera stay at their house until either the temperatures rose or they found a way to adequately keep the Italian warm at his own home.

It had been a full week now, since the Storm Guardian had practically moved into the Yamamoto household. Not only did he now have a warm place to return to after school, but also cheerful company and a full set of hearty meals to look forward to every day. Poor Uri was forced to stay in his ring, though, because Gokudera was certain having the wild cat out in the midst of constantly tempting raw fish was a rather bad idea.

Except for helping out at the family's sushi shop, there wasn't much Gokudera could give in return for the hospitality the older Yamamoto was offering so freely. Yet one thing came to the Italian's mind this morning. He had offered to cook a true Italian dish today. That was why he was out in the cold right now. Thankfully, though, he could already see the welcoming sight of the sushi shop and the Yamamoto home above it. Gokudera couldn't wait to get back to the warm, cozy building. It wasn't just the temperature he was thinking about either. Tsuyoshi-san had welcomed him into his home without a second thought and then there was his stupid, annoying, beloved Takeshi waiting for him, too.

Said stupid baseball-freak was all over him once he entered the sushi shop and greeted the older Yamamoto, who was in the midst of expertly cutting up some huge fish. While his annoying boyfriend berated him on going out alone, Gokudera just ignored him and went right for the store's kitchen. Only once he had put his bags on the kitchen counter and he was sure they were out of ear shot of the customers and Tsuyoshi-san, too, did he turn around to his idiotic boyfriend.

"I just needed some time alone, okay? I had to get some fresh air and...and the cold air outside might do wonders for _you_ , too." Gokudera was looking meaningfully at Yamamoto. Ever since he had taken up residence in his boyfriend's room, Takeshi just couldn't keep his hands off of him. Now, normally, this wouldn't be a problem, since the little bomber loved the attention the other showered him with, yet this situation was anything but normal. Gokudera was saved from an icy death by the kind hospitality of Tsuyoshi-san and he would definitely _**not**_ pay him back by screwing his son under his own roof, no matter how much he missed the physical side of their relationship by now. He had told Yamamoto these convictions very clearly in a way that even the jock could understand.

"Now, I'm gonna take off my jacket and go wash up, then I'm gonna start cooking. You wanna help me, or not?" Although the irritable Italian didn't want to initiate any physical contact between them, he actually enjoyed being around Yamamoto the whole day much more than he would have expected. Gokudera had anticipated a lot more friction between them once they spent all of their time together, and in the tight space of the other's room no less, yet this was not so. All in all, Gokudera loved the caring and the warmth that surrounded him in this household, and he loved the time they spent together, especially after the long time they had spent separated during summer because of the Koshien tournament. The one thing the Italian didn't love, though, was the constant temptation Yamamoto presented, and the almost tangible sexual tension between them. Yet, cooking with the other one in the shop's kitchen with his father right around the corner, seemed like a safe enough activity.

* * *

Yamamoto swept restlessly near the door to his father's sushi shop, his eyes constantly glancing towards the entrance for his lover's return as he did the chore assigned to him. In all honesty, he had swept the entire house by now and was now hanging by the door, continuing to look busy as a form of distraction. This was also because he wanted to stay away from his father, who was bound to ask him questions as to why he was so antsy that Gokudera had gone off shopping without him. Actually, he didn't know fully why himself, just that he had loved the idea of shopping for food with his lover as soon as the silver-haired teen had suggested he'd make an Italian dinner for them the following night as thanks for letting him stay with them. The last time they had gone shopping for food had been before they had started dating and they had dropped by a convenience store for bento and drinks, but grocery shopping…it sounded so domestic in comparison, and the idea of doing such a thing often with his boyfriend elated Yamamoto too much to be considered normal. Maybe he was just becoming greedy after having Gokudera stay with him for a week…?

At that thought, the dark-haired jock let out an exhausted sigh. He had equally loved and loathed this week with his lover. They had spent so much time together; eating meals, studying, sleeping in the same room, and just hanging around. Because of the domesticity, it almost felt like their relationship was becoming stronger in certain regards…but living with Gokudera was very frustrating for him at the moment because of one particular thing; Gokudera had completely cut him off from sex.

To say that Yamamoto was frustrated was an understatement. He had felt sexual frustration before in droves when he had spent most of his summer practicing for the Koshien tournament, but at least then he had baseball as a distraction and Gokudera was generally nowhere near him. This situation did not compare, though. Not only was it the beginning of a really cold winter, but Gokudera was constantly just centimeters away from him! He could often smell the shampoo he used for his hair just by passing by him, feel his soft skin with every brush by, and see every small twitch of his mouth when he tried not to smile. By this point, even Gokudera's voice was turning him on at random moments…well, more so than usual anyway. Why, oh, why did Gokudera have to ban sex just because they were under his dad's roof?! The poor, deprived jock had sworn up and down that he'd make sure he was as quiet as possible but Gokudera still insisted that he sleep on a separate futon for pretenses sake, and that they wouldn't share baths either. At this point he could tell that his feisty bomber was close to banning kisses, too, because every one he initiated often turned heated in a matter of seconds. He couldn't help himself! It wasn't his fault that Gokudera was so tantalizing!

"Takeshi, you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep sweeping in the same spot as that," Tsuyoshi mentioned offhandedly from his position at the sushi counter, where he was cutting up fresh fish for some of the customers at a nearby table.

Blinking in surprise, Yamamoto stopped his movements, not realizing that he had basically been sweeping the crap out of the floor like it had done him a personal wrong. He let out a sheepish chuckle and rubbed the back of his head as he glanced over his shoulder to his father.

"Sorry, Dad…"

There it was. That look in his father's eyes that was usually reserved for when he knew something was up and he was going to interrogate him until he spilled the beans. The older man was staring straight at him, his eyes boring into his own like he could see all the secrets that swam underneath, and Yamamoto could feel himself break out into a cold-sweat, having a hunch as to what his father would ask him. He was pretty sure he wasn't ready for this conversation yet.

Thankfully, Gokudera decided in that exact moment to enter the shop with his bags of groceries. Taking the opportunity, Yamamoto averted his gaze from his father and jumped to his lover's side.

"Geez, Gokudera, why did you have to go out on your own!" He berated as he followed his boyfriend into the kitchen, making sure to use his last name in the presence of his father, just like his silver-haired lover had asked of him. "I wanted to come with…"

When he heard his lover's reply as he placed his bags on the counter, Yamamoto couldn't stop himself from blushing at the insinuation…and in embarrassment. All he could do was let out an uncertain laugh at the beautiful Storm Guardian's meaningful look, unable to tell him that he had already tried going outside several times, and mainly during the middle of the night, because he was constantly getting hard. It didn't work…not for long anyway, because as soon as he saw Gokudera again he'd get harder than his practically frozen nipples and he'd have to run to the bathroom so that he wouldn't jump his peacefully slumbering counterpart.

His lover's voice broke through his thought process then, telling him that he was going to wash up before he started cooking and asked him if he wanted to help. Well, how could he not?! Cooking with Gokudera had always been one of his many relationship goals!

"Of course!" Yamamoto replied enthusiastically, his hazel eyes shining with excitement. "I would love to! I'll get the cooking utensils ready while I wait for you, so what recipe are we using?"

* * *

As soon as his question left his lips, Gokudera knew the answer. His stupid boyfriend was practically giddy with excitement at the prospect, as it seemed. His eyes were two glittering orbs and his body seemed to be trembling with too much energy. A soft, exasperated sigh left the Italian as he shook his head at his lover, but there was a smile on his lips, too. Yamamoto really had too much energy for his own good sometimes and he was so, so fucking cute in his eager, puppy-dog state. Of course, the silver-haired bomber never, ever would tell the other this latter thought.

"Okay, you do that. I need a chopping board, a vegetable knife, a big pot for the pasta, and a pan for the sauce," he rattled off the list of utensils he'd need. "Oh yeah, and get some salt and pepper ready, please." Salt and pepper were easy enough to get in a Japanese kitchen. That was one of the reasons why he had gone to the grocery store; to buy the herbs he needed for the dish since the Yamamoto's usually only ate traditional Japanese-styled meals at home.

"I'll be making pasta con salsa de atún," he told the other with a grin as he noticed the confused look he got at the Italian name for the dish. "It's noodles with tuna in a tomato sauce."

After his explanation, Gokudera turned away from his lover.

"I'll be back in a moment."

With these words, the Storm Guardian left the kitchen to finally lose his winter attire. Once he was free of that, he went to the bathroom upstairs. For a moment, Gokudera looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He told himself that what he was about to do was strictly for hygienic reasons, but a part of him knew full well that he also did it to earn himself some admiring looks from his boyfriend. Gokudera pulled his hair back into a ponytail and held his bangs out of his face with the use of some hairpins. After that, he washed his hands and went downstairs again and back into the shop's kitchen.

Just as promised, Yamamoto had prepared the named utensils.

"Okay, this is good. I think, I've got all I need. Let's get this started."

* * *

As Gokudera rattled off the utensils that they needed, Yamamoto did a mental check in his head as to each utensil's place in the kitchen. Seeing as soon as Gokudera was done sharing this information with him and that he knew where everything they needed was, he knew that he'd have all of it prepared in time for his lover's return.

Nodding his head at the other to show that he had understood what had been asked of him, the silver-haired teen then went on to say what they were going to be making. Confusion soon consumed the dark-haired teen as Italian reached his ears instead of Japanese. Woah! What they were making sounded pretty fancy!

Apparently his look of confusion tipped Gokudera off, because his lover explained to him in Japanese what the dish was. Oh, now it didn't sound as fancy! It was strange how much difference just a language could make in concern to a sentence. Yamamoto inwardly chuckled at this thought, knowing that his beloved had also sounded pretty hot when he had only been saying 'noodles with tuna and tomato sauce'. He guessed that went to show that Gokudera could literally say anything to him in Italian and he'd automatically get all hot and bothered. Just imagining the things his lover could actually say to him without him even knowing and taking it in a sexual manner was kind of funny, and a bit ridiculous.

The mentally distracted rain guardian was brought back to reality with his lover's parting words, then. With a smile and a mention that he'd get everything ready, he watched Gokudera leave the kitchen, his eyes habitually lowering towards his boyfriend's tightly clad bottom for a few seconds longer than necessary since the opportunity had presented itself. Dang, he was getting turned on again!

Once Gokudera was out of the room, Yamamoto let out a deep sigh and tried his hardest to think of something disgusting to distract himself from his growing problem. Cursing internally for sabotaging himself out of habit, and after picturing Giannini in a woman's bikini, Yamamoto set himself to work gathering all the utensils that they needed. By the time he was grabbing the salt and pepper out of one of the cupboards, and all the utensils were out on the counter, he felt better in control of himself. Sadly, that all shattered the moment Gokudera reentered the kitchen.

The tanned-skinned jock stared on with widening eyes as Gokudera walked in with his hair and bangs pulled back, exposing his beautiful face and his creamy-smooth neck for Yamamoto's starving eyes. He saw Gokudera saying something, but he couldn't hear the words, his mind too zero-focused into how irresistible his boyfriend looked. Yamamoto knew that it was probably for sanitation reasons that his lover had his hair back, but damn it, was Gokudera trying to kill him and the practically zero sexual patience he had left?! He knew that he got turned on whenever he did this!

"Uh…yeah! Yeah…" Yamamoto stuttered out stupidly, even though he had no idea what Gokudera had just said to him. Quickly averting his eyes from the other and scratching the back of his neck as a form of distraction from his hot and bothered thoughts, he asked, "So where's the recipe that we're supposed to follow? I don't see it anywhere here."

As the flustered jock actively started to glance around the kitchen as if to look for the slip of paper the recipe was on in hopes that Gokudera wouldn't notice the ever growing problem in his pants, his lover told him that he had the recipe. When Yamamoto unconsciously looked back towards his feisty counterpart, he saw Gokudera slip the paper the recipe was on from inside one of his pants pockets and came over to the counter with him where all the utensils were. His lover then started to review the recipe with him but, a quarter of the way through, Yamamoto noticed him scrunch up his eyes before he reached inside of his shirt and drew out his dark-rimmed glasses and slipped them over his eyes. From then on Yamamoto had no idea what Gokudera was saying. He could only stare at the other hungrily, mouth completely slack-jawed as his heart started pounding in his ears. What he wouldn't give to wrap his arms around the other and kiss the back of that neck…But if he did that, Gokudera might kick him out of the kitchen!

When Gokudera's eyes turned and met his, the trance and Yamamoto's warring thoughts were instantly broken. Shaking his head to clear his mind, the poor jock tried his best to save face— "So…uh…What did you say?"—and totally failed.

* * *

The answer the Storm Guardian received sounded pretty absentminded. Trying to see what was going on with his boyfriend, Gokudera turned to him just in time to still catch the other one looking at him in a way that he knew only too well. Since Yamamoto had quickly avoided his gaze, he couldn't be sure if he was seeing things correctly, but were his lover's eyes actually glazed over? Part of the silver-haired bomber felt absolutely flattered he had this effect on his boyfriend with just a slight change of his hair-do, but another part felt kind of guilty for doing this to Yamamoto when he was adamant about his no-sex-rule.

When the jock asked him about the recipe, Gokudera decided to act like he hadn't noticed anything amiss to give his boyfriend the chance to recover.

"I've got it here," he announced, fishing the paper from his pants pocket, where he had stashed it for his shopping trip.

While he unfolded the paper, he approached the kitchen counter and Yamamoto. While reviewing the directions, though, Gokudera found out fast that he'd need his glasses. He rarely cooked at all (except for boiling water for some cup noodles), which was mostly owed to his sister. Being force-fed Bianchi's poison cooking didn't do much to interest the young Italian in venturing into that field himself. Also, there was the distinct fear that he might have a secret knack for the poison cooking ability himself. Yet this was a unique circumstance where he wanted to do something special to thank the elder Yamamoto in particular and, at the same time, he knew Takeshi would love it, too. It was the little things, like something as domestic as cooking for your beloved, that made that idiot giddy with happiness. With his uncertain cooking background and his deep rooted wish to get things not only right but perfect, it was absolutely necessary to rely on the recipe and stick to it meticulously. That was why he got out his glasses, knowing full well that they were one of Yamamoto's major turn-ons. But for one, this couldn't be helped, and secondly, it wasn't his fault that his boyfriend was such a sex-crazed, stupid idiot now, was it?!

For a moment, Gokudera tried to ignore the other's reaction. He was willing to act like he hadn't noticed anything, but when he told the jock to give him the package of noodles from the bags right in front of him, there was no answer. Turning to Yamamoto, Gokudera pretty much knew what the jock was thinking about and had a very, very hard time not letting his gaze drop to see if his suspicions were correct. No matter what his stupid boyfriend thought, this whole situation wasn't easy for the little bomber either. He missed the physical side of their relationship dearly himself. He wanted to get touched and kissed and spoiled, and he craved to be one with Yamamoto, too, to feel him as deep inside as possible, but not here and not now. He didn't want to show himself to be ungrateful to Tsuyoshi-san for saving him like he had, because no matter what Takeshi promised, the Italian knew only too well that the two of them couldn't keep quiet during sex; not for the life of them! Tsuyoshi would hear them, definitely! And although they had thought he knew about them a while back, the older Yamamoto had never confronted Takeshi about it and had never acted any differently around Gokudera. So, the Storm Guardian assumed it was just his boyfriend's guilty conscience that made him think his dad knew. There was no way that Tsuyoshi-san would take him into his home for an indefinite amount of time, and let him sleep in his son's room to boot, if he knew about their relationship. Not only that, but if he knew, why wouldn't he confront them about it? It was impossible. Tsuyoshi-san was still in the dark about them and the Italian really, really wanted to keep it that way.

"I told you to give me the pasta! The package of noodles right in front of you, Stupid!"

Gokudera told himself that the slight blush to his cheeks was just a side-effect of his yelling right then, although he actually knew better. In his slightly flustered state, he grabbed the bottle of olive oil he had bought, spread some oil in the pot and heated that up.

"First we need to fry the noodles," he mumbled absentmindedly as he tried to distract himself from the path his thoughts tried to wander off to.

Avoiding Yamamoto's gaze, Gokudera rummaged in one of the bags and took a small glass of capers and another glass of black olives from it.

"C-Can you manage to boil up water in the pan for the onions?" The silver-haired Italian asked as he took the two glasses to the chopping board, trying hard to focus on the task at hand while neither looking at nor thinking about the hunk of a boyfriend that was so, so close to him at the moment.

* * *

A light, adorable blush and a berating voice were his answer as Yamamoto hurriedly retrieved the package of pasta from one of the grocery bags. As he handed the package over, he laughed sheepishly and sent his lover an apologetic smile, but Gokudera was too distracted to take either.

Placing the pasta package down on the counter instead, the dark-haired teen heard his silver-haired companion mumble something out about frying the noodles as he placed a pot coated with oil on the stove. Yamamoto wasn't quite sure why his mind started sounding warning bells, but he had a hunch that something was off with his lover's cooking mindset. That was strange, though, since he had no experience with Italian cuisine…

Still, it was a hunch, and his hunches were usually right.

Despite how cute and sexy his boyfriend appeared to be before him, that wasn't what Yamamoto was focusing on anymore. Something was telling him to be very vigilant with this entire cooking process, so that's what he was going to do. His gut instincts seemed all the more sound when he saw Gokudera take two jars of some strange food out of the bags. Reading the labels, the jarred food was apparently capers and black olives but, to the ever observant jock, they looked utterly repulsive like Bianchi's poison cooking. Were they going to put that stuff into the pasta? And what the heck was a caper?

The stutter in Gokudera's voice didn't go unnoticed by the taller teen as he was asked to do a certain task a moment later. Once again, a little warning bell was ringing in his ears at his boyfriend's words.

"A-Alright," Yamamoto quickly agreed as Gokudera visibly avoided eye contact with him and went to chopping up the onions. Thinking fast, the hyper-aware rain guardian glanced down at the recipe beside him and immediately saw why his instincts were going haywire at the moment; Gokudera had accidentally switched where the oil and the water were supposed to go! Water was supposed to be boiling in the pot, not the oil! The oil was supposed to be heating up in the frying pan!

Realizing that it was possible for his lover to get upset if he realized he had already messed things up, and that he'd probably take his anger out on him or blame him for this instance, Yamamoto knew he had to try and fix the situation without Gokudera finding out.

Making sure his lover was distracted with his task, Yamamoto quickly and quietly made his way over to the stove and took the pot off the burner. Thankfully, it had only been on there for a little over a minute, so the oil wasn't that warm.

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure that Gokudera was still distracted by his onion chopping, Yamamoto then redistributed the oil to the frying pan and placed it back on the warming burner.

Rushing back to the pot, he hurriedly brought it to the sink and turned on the tap. After rinsing the oily residue off the bottom of the pot, the ever careful jock filled the pot most of the way with water and then placed it on the stove top next to the heating oil. Turning the burner on high in order to bring the water in the pot to a boil, Yamamoto then turned to face Gokudera again just in time to see him finishing with his task.

Hoping against hope that his lover was distracted enough not to realize that he had messed up beforehand because he didn't want this to become a bad experience between them, especially when Gokudera was so emotionally invested on making a good dinner for him and his dad, the desperate rain guardian decided to distract his lover even more.

"Hey, Gokudera, are you crying?" He teased playfully as he approached his lover. "Is it the onion or do you need a hug?" He offered as he opened his arms wide in invitation with a cheesy smile on his face. It was then he realized that maybe he shouldn't be cracking jokes and making himself wide open to attack when his lover was still holding a knife.

…

Well, hopefully this wouldn't go horribly…

* * *

Just when Yamamoto agreed to his request did Gokudera realize that he had to chop the onions first, because they needed to get glazed in the pan before anything got put in. Glad he remembered in time, he took one of the onions Tsuyoshi-san had in abundance in the kitchen and started to chop it up once he had peeled off the outer, dry layer.

Fully concentrated on his task at hand, the silver-haired bomber did not check up on what his boyfriend was doing. Yamamoto might be an idiot sometimes, but he wasn't stupid and could easily be trusted with menial tasks like the one he had asked for. Also, there was the little problem that he couldn't see too well anymore anyway, since his eyes were now swimming with tears from chopping the onions. Of course, though, his stupid-ass lover had to comment on that.

"Of course it's the fuckin' onion!" The little bomber exploded at the jock. "I don't need a fuckin' hug! And definitely not from you!"

It was only then that the Storm Guardian actually turned around to his lover and saw the arms that were opened wide to welcome him in and the oh-so idiotic grin plastered all over the jock's face. Tears from the onions running down his face, Gokudera stared at his super stupid, caring, idiotic, lovable dork of a boyfriend and felt his cheeks turn hot. Fuckin' fuck fuck! There was an almost inescapable, gravitational pull towards those open arms. Only the thought of Tsuyoshi-san, who might drop in to see how things were going at any moment, kept Gokudera from succumbing to his own physical and, yes, emotional needs.

"You're such an idiot..." With a huff and a little snivel from his now also runny nose, the young Italian turned back to the chopping board.

He lifted his glasses, rubbed his shirt sleeve over his eyes and, once he could see better again, glanced at the pan. The oil gave off enough heat inside the pan, so he dropped the onions in.

"Now you stir them until they're glazed—almost see-through—and take the heat down a notch while I mince the capers and chop the olives," he told Yamamoto without looking at him, since his face was still feeling a little hot.

Gokudera pulled the paper with the recipe closer to him as he was handling the glasses of capers and olives, glancing at the instructions surreptitiously to make sure he had everything right at the moment, yet without wanting to let Takeshi know how insecure he was about the whole thing. With a slight nod to himself, he turned to the chopping board once more.

The green, shriveled capers didn't look too appetizing, but they went great with the tuna. Since their look wasn't too nice, though, Gokudera tried to mince them up really fine. Although in Italian cuisine the olives would either be left whole or cut into rings, he decided to cut them up, too. Most likely, the Yamamoto's didn't know olives at all, and since the black one's had a strong taste of their own, Gokudera thought it best to try them in tiny pieces first.

"Okay, how do the onions look," he asked once he was done and looked first at the pan and then at his lover. When he saw the slightly golden color of the onion and heard Takeshi's positive answer, he nodded. "I think we should trade places now," the Italian decided then. "I need to take care of the sauce next, but I still need to chop the garlic as well." Handing Yamamoto the garlic bulb, he stepped around him to get at the cans of chopped tomatoes. "Oh, damn. Where do you guys keep the can opener," Gokudera asked once he realized that he had forgotten about that little, but pretty important, utensil.

* * *

Just as he thought, Gokudera yelled at him for his jibe, and when the smaller teen turned around, his eyes were glaring as sharply as the knife in his hands, but the rosy tint to his tear-stained cheeks and the embarrassed sounding lilt to his voice gave away what he truly felt.

Yamamoto let out an amused chuckle as his lover turned away from him in a huff and tried to discretely rub the tears out of his eyes, but to no avail. The taller teen couldn't help but feel even more enamored with his boyfriend's behavior. Gokudera was just too cute, and there was nothing more that he wanted to do than go up behind the other and hug him close to his body and purr sweet nothings into his ear. The idea itself was becoming more tempting by the second, and Yamamoto wondered if he'd actually cave in. Even if the thought sounded welcoming, he knew that doing such a thing at the current time and place would only insight his lover's wrath, so he barely kept himself in check by the time Gokudera was inspecting the heating oil on the stove.

Without even glancing his way, the silver-haired teen explained his next task as he poured the chopped onions into the oil pan. The dark-haired rain guardian nodded his head in understanding, remembering the instructions on the recipe in the same manner as his lover had spoken them. The capers and olives weren't part of the recipe, though, and that left the young jock on edge. Still, he kept his mouth shut and obediently did as he was told as the sound of the knife hitting the chopping board echoed throughout the room.

By the time the onions were fully glazed and Yamamoto had turned down the heat on the stove as instructed, Gokudera was finished with his chopping task and asking him how things were going.

"Everything's looking great!" The taller teen exclaimed happily as his lover approached him and eyed the onions, just to make sure. Seemingly pleased with what he saw, the feisty bomber then insisted that they switch places; he'd handle the sauce while Yamamoto would finish chopping the left over ingredients. The well-toned jock nodded his head enthusiastically as he opened his palm and let Gokudera hand over the bulb of garlic in his hand. When his lover walked around him to get to the cans of tomatoes by the stove, though, he suddenly asked for a can opener.

"Oh, it's right here." Without even thinking, Yamamoto walked up behind his lover, his hand accidentally brushing the smaller teen's hip as he opened the drawer next to the Italian where the can opener rested. The young swordsman felt a surge of electricity travel up his spine at the accidental touch, his breath hitching at the same time as Gokudera's as they turned to face each other, their bodies so close; just centimeters apart. Yamamoto's hazel orbs met his lover's jade-green, both of them staring at each other in slight surprise. Automatically, as if the universe itself had been waiting for that moment, the air between them became rife with unbridled sensuality. They were so close. If he just moved a few centimeter's closer, Yamamoto knew that he'd be able to press his body fully into Gokudera's back and capture the other's lips in a hungry kiss, but a loud noise from outside the kitchen startled both of them out of their heated stupor.

Practically jumping out of his skin as a random child started screaming for more fatty tuna, Yamamoto blushed a bright scarlet and hopped away from his boyfriend like he had just electrocuted him.

"Haha, I'll…uh…go and chop the garlic now!" He laughed out sheepishly as he quickly turned away from his just as embarrassed boyfriend and mentally berated himself for acting so carelessly.

He just hoped that Gokudera wouldn't be pissed at him for what almost happened. The silver-haired bomber was just so fickle when it came to affectionate gestures in 'public' settings.

Trying to distract himself as much as possible then in order to calm all the hormones now pumping through his blood in a mad quest to make his lower regions as unbearably hard as humanly feasible, Yamamoto reread the recipe and cut off two gloves of garlic from the bulb and started to chop it up as finely as possible. As he did so, his eyes caught the cut up capers and olives on the same board and his gut made an uncomfortable twist at the sight. They really looked unappetizing, and since they weren't part of the recipe, the dark-haired teen could only wonder if they'd turn the food they were cooking inedible. Or, even worse, what if they were rotten and they turned their food into Poison Cooking! It wasn't completely unfeasible to believe that such a trait could run in Gokudera's family, was it?

Hearing his lover curse behind him then, Yamamoto turned to glance at his boyfriend to see him fiddling with the pot of water, which was now close to boiling over. Seeing as his lover was distracted and that the tomatoes were now in the oil pan, the quick-thinking rain guardian took the opportunity to grab his chopping board, which was now filled with finely chopped garlic, capers, and olives, and headed over to the pan. Hurriedly scraping the chopped garlic into the pan and constantly glancing to make sure that Gokudera didn't look his way, Yamamoto then quickly turned around and scraped the finely chopped capers and olives into the garbage. It was better to be safe than sorry in his opinion, and his gut was just telling him to not ingest such weird looking food.

As soon as he was finished, the slightly guilty (he felt bad that his lover had spent money on the food he had just thrown away) swordsman put down the chopping board and headed over to the pan to stir the contents. By this point, Gokudera had reclaimed control over the boiling pot of water and was now slipping the hard pasta noodles inside of it.

"Alright, I added the ingredients to the pan," Yamamoto stated with a smile that he hoped wasn't too forced so that Gokudera wouldn't catch on to what he did. "What do we do next?"

* * *

His boyfriend reacted instantly when the Italian asked for the can opener, but instead of just telling him where to find it, he stepped in to get it. As he did so, his hand touched the bomber's hip. It was a mere brush, most likely nothing more than a little accident, yet it sent a bolt of lightning up Gokudera's spine and made his senses tingle. He couldn't help the hitching of his breath, nor the expectant gaze he sent his lover. When their eyes met, he saw the same expectancy, no, _**hunger**_ , he felt, reflected in Yamamoto's eyes.

The air between them seemed to heat up, and almost crackled with sexual energy. Gokudera felt the blood rush to his groin. The rules he had set for his stay at this house were slipping away, drowning in his desire to be close to his lover. Just when all his convictions started to falter under his urgent desires, the deafening bawling of some stupid kid made the both of them jump. Although the Storm Guardian had absolutely no liking for self-centered, stupid, dirty, and loud small children, for once he was thankful to it and the disturbance it had caused. If it wasn't for this interference, he would have done something very bad and very stupid! His face burned with a new blush as he berated himself for his low self-control. At least Yamamoto had retreated now back to the chopping board, making it possible for the smaller Italian to try to clear his head and get back to his tasks.

With only slightly shaky hands, Gokudera open the cans of chopped tomatoes and added them to the onions in the pan. Stirring the sauce, he finally relaxed a little, until he realized that the sauce would be ready before the pasta if he didn't put the noodles in the already boiling water! Acting fast, he opened the package and dumped the whole contents into the pot and even remembered to add some salt before he put the lid back on, thinking of retaining the heat. Turning back to his tomato sauce, he stirred that, squishing some of the tomato pieces to get a thick texture, when suddenly the lid of the pot with the pasta clinked and danced and, a moment later, foam started to show.

"Fuckin' shit! What the fuck...?!"

With a start, Gokudera lifted the lid to let a plume of steam escape. At least his fast reaction made the water foam recede back into the pot before any water could spill onto the stove. Still, the water was boiling hard and big bubbles popped on the surface. Any good cook knew not to put the lid back onto a pot filled with boiling noodles, but the young Italian rarely cooked at all. Nonetheless, he was very intelligent and good at science, which helped him realize that the starch in the noodles was reacting with the water to create the foam, which couldn't dissipate with the lid in place because the mounting foam would lift the lid and make the water spill over. Understanding this, he kept the lid off and reduced the heat for good measure. Only when the bomber was reaching for a cooking spoon to stir the noodles did he realize that the jock was right beside him, stirring the contents of the pan and telling him he had added all the chopped up ingredients to the sauce.

"Ah, that's good," Gokudera breathed in relief as he used the cooking spoon to keep the pasta from sticking together. "The sauce needs to simmer for a while, but if you want to, you can already open the tuna cans and pour out the oil."

When he was sure the noodles were sufficiently stirred, the young bomber dared to relax a little. Turning his back to the kitchen counter, he leaned against it and let his eyes drift to his lover as the other was eagerly taking care of the cans of tuna.

* * *

When Yamamoto heard Gokudera breathe a sigh of relief, he couldn't help but feel relieved himself. It seemed like his lover hadn't caught on that two ingredients he had chopped up had gone missing and actually weren't in the sauce at all.

Hearing his next task, the taller teen nodded enthusiastically before he left his boyfriend's side and grabbed the cans of tuna. Popping off the tops of the easily openable canisters, he carefully drained the juicy oil-like substance collected in the bottom of the cans in the sink without accidentally losing some of the tuna. As he did this, the fresh smell of his favorite fish wafted to his nose, and his mouth started to water. The dark-haired jock was quite thankful that his lover had decided to try out an Italian recipe that had a familiar tasting fish in it.

"Mmm, you can never go wrong with tuna!" Yamamoto hummed out in satisfaction as he finished draining and glanced over his shoulder. As he did this, he noticed that Gokudera's body was fully turned towards him. Had his lover been watching him work the whole time? When hazel eyes met beautiful jade, Yamamoto received his answer. As if noticing what he had been doing, crimson sprouted on the feisty bomber's cheeks and he quickly turned back to stir the pasta, grumbling something about being considerate with the dish he chose because both him and his father weren't used to Italian cuisine.

"Haha, yeah, and we thank you for that," the pleased rain guardian said in appreciation as he approached his lover's form with the cans of tuna in hand. Once he reached the silver-haired teen's side, he couldn't resist leaning close and teasingly whisper in the other's ear, "Did you like what you saw?"

That comment earned him a flustered punch to the shoulder and a reprimand to shut up and focus on flaking the tuna carefully into the sauce. Yamamoto burst out into laughter, loving the embarrassed flush that consumed his companion's face and the stutter in his breath that told him that he did indeed like what he had seen, even though Yamamoto knew that Gokudera would never admit it.

Feeling his love for the other almost consume him completely then and there, Yamamoto used the rest of whatever willpower he had to not forget about the tuna and just scoop Gokudera up in his arms, hold him close, and kiss him repeatedly to show him how happy he truly made him. Even though the thought was more than tempting, he did as he was told and started to slowly add the tuna to the simmering sauce. When he was done, he stirred the contents, loving the aroma that wafted through the air as everything started to come together.

"It smells delicious," Yamamoto sighed happily as he turned to shower his boyfriend with a pleased smile. It was then that he noticed that the noodles were close to done, but their sauce still needed time to cook the tuna! "Ah!" He exclaimed in realization before he, without even thinking about what he was actually doing since he thought that everything was supposed to get done at the same time, reached over and increased the heat on the pan's burner. This way, everything would get done at the same time, right?

* * *

Gokudera was glad when Yamamoto exclaimed that one never could go wrong with tuna. So his decision to make a dish with some very familiar ingredient had been right. He knew his boyfriend loved the fish and he really wanted his cooking to be tasty to the jock.

Said jock now turned around and caught him staring at him. The small bomber felt a blush dust his cheeks and immediately turned around, busying himself with stirring the noodles in the pot.

"Well, you guys aren't familiar with Italian cooking, so of course I'd make something that is at least a little bit familiar to you," he uttered gruffly, keeping his gaze focused on the pot like it might explode if his eyes strayed for a second.

His happy-go-lucky boyfriend chuckled and thanked him for his consideration, which, annoying as his perpetual good humor was, actually sent a wave of warmth through his body. Just a second later, Yamamoto was standing right next to him, and the warm and kind of fuzzy feelings soon turned into a rising heat. Damn it, his stupid fuckin' boyfriend's horniness was actually contagious! That was the only explanation! Gokudera was pretty damn sure he usually had more control over himself than this! Right at that moment and that thought, the damn rain guardian was leaning even closer and whispering in his ear with a voice that could melt fuckin' glaciers. How the fuck was he to hold out against that?!

Of course the storm guardian had liked what he had seen! There was absolutely nothing his stupid boyfriend could do that he didn't like to watch. Takeshi had the body of a sports god and a natural ease about him,that the smaller Italian would never achieve. To the silver-haired bomber, he was just sex on legs. Gokudera felt heat and need flood his system, his face growing hotter by the second when the other one called him out on it. Angry more at himself than at Yamamoto, but still needing to take it out on someone, he punched the jock on the arm.

"Sh-Shut the fuck up, Stupid!" The flustered bomber shouted out and pointed at the pan. "I-Instead of running your mouth, you should flake the tuna into the sauce!"

Yamamoto laughed at him then. Not too long ago, Gokudera would have exploded, maybe thrown some dynamite, and would have certainly run from the kitchen to get away from the other, feeling hurt at being made fun of. Yet, over the course of his relationship with the other one, he had learned to understand his boyfriend better. Yes, Takeshi was laughing, but just because he was happy and he loved him (loved his 'cute antics' – a description Gokudera hated and tried not to think of in that moment) not because he was making fun of him. That was why the young Italian just growled deep in his throat and concentrated on his noodles while his face glowed a bright red. Fuckin' hairpins, if not for them, he could at least hide his eyes behind his bangs.

A moment later, the jock was commenting on how good the food was starting to smell, and the bomber had to agree. It really smelled nice, which made him hopeful it would taste good, too. They were almost done and no catastrophe had happened yet. Maybe everything would turn out alright for once, even with something as unfamiliar to him as cooking. This was when he saw Yamamoto turn up the heat on the sauce.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?! Turn it down! Turn it down now! You're going to burn the sauce!" Gokudera was freaking out. To him, there was so much riding on this dinner turning out perfectly. "Just...Just pour off the noodles and leave the sauce to me now," he added a little softer, feeling only slightly guilty for yelling.

Taking over the pan now, Gokudera decided it was time to taste the sauce and add the last touch-ups. Only when he did so, he found it severely lacking salt. He had no idea how that could have happened, with the salty olives and the bitter taste of the capers being in there. Again, the young Italian was about to freak out. This couldn't be happening! Desperately, he reached for the salt and the pepper, adding both, only to learn that there was still taste missing.

"Where's the chili powder? Can you give it to me," he asked of Yamamoto, hoping the spicy taste would mask anything that was still lacking. When he tasted the sauce once more after giving it a good stir, he felt like it worked out.

"Okay, now I need the pasta," he told Yamamoto, who had poured off the water already. "While I add the pasta to the sauce, you can get out the dishes. We can eat in a moment."

He turned off the heat on the stove and added the pasta in heaps, stirring it into the sauce all the while. When the noodles and sauce had mixed nicely, he took the plates from his lover and dished them out.

"Alright," Gokudera breathed out a sigh of relief. "Let's hope it's good."

Taking two of the plates, he left one to Yamamoto.

"Can you bring the cutlery along," he asked over his shoulder as he left the kitchen.

* * *

The naïve, unsuspecting rain guardian practically jumped out of his skin when his partner suddenly yelled at him. Oh, he had actually been completely wrong about the heat? Wow, how ironic that even though he had been trying the whole time to fix all of Gokudera's mistakes, in the end, he'd end up making a mistake, too. It was kind of funny, now that Yamamoto thought about it.

When he heard Gokudera suggest that he should start to drain the noodles, he noticed how his lover's voice had become softer, and he averted his gaze as if he felt slightly guilty for his outburst. Not wanting the feisty bomber to get the wrong idea, since he had actually found his mess up amusing, Yamamoto just let out a light-hearted laugh.

"Alright, alright, I'll leave the cooking to you," he said as he grabbed hold of the pot of boiling noodles and brought it over to the sink were a strainer was already placed within. As he slowly poured the noodles into the strainer, the hot water steaming his face and sizzling as it hit the metal of the sink, he heard Gokudera then ask him for chili powder.

Remembering that the recipe had suggested to use chili powder if need be, thus making it safe to hand it off to his boyfriend, Yamamoto placed the now empty pot in the other sink basin beside the strainer and started rummaging through a nearby cupboard. Upon procuring what he was looking for, he handed off the container to his lover with a smile.

Seeing Gokudera sprinkle the contents of the spice container into the sauce and then taste testing it, his eyes and nose crinkling in thought as he savored the taste to make sure that it fit his idea of a good tasting sauce, it took all of Yamamoto's willpower to not just hug his boyfriend already for being so freaking adorable. Knowing that he would undoubtedly lose himself if he stayed and watched a moment longer, the dark-haired teen returned to the sink and picked up the noodle-filled strainer, moving it back and forth to shake out the excess water. Just as he was doing this, Gokudera called out for the pasta.

Making his way over to his lover then, he handed off the pasta just as Gokudera told him to start getting the dishes ready. By the time that Yamamoto had set out the eating utensils and plates on the counter, the silver-haired teen was ready to dish out their delicious smelling food. Yamamoto's mouth watered as Gokudera scooped a good heaping of the noodles, tuna, and sauce onto the three plates before he took two for himself and asked Yamamoto to bring out the last plate and the cutlery.

Following behind his lover with everything in tow, the two of them made their way into the now deserted restaurant where Yamamoto's father was finishing closing up his shop.

"Haha, you're just in time boys!" Tsuyoshi laughed out heartily as he wiped off the table closest to them. "The last customer just left a few minutes ago." As the older man said this, his eyes fell onto the food that the two teens placed onto the table. "My, that's looking mighty tasty there! I can't wait to try it out, Gokudera-kun!"

With a proud and eager smile, Tsuyoshi walked away to discard his cleaning rag and wash his hands. In the meantime, Yamamoto and Gokudera finished setting the table. By the time that Tsuyoshi came back, everyone was ready to eat.

After giving thanks for the food, everyone dug in and murmurs of delight filled the air. The food had turned out deliciously.

"Wow, you boys have to cook together more often if this is what you come up with!" Tsuyoshi laughed out as he messily scooped up some more saucy noodles with his chopsticks. "Especially if Gokudera wants to cook more of his homeland's dishes! I'm ready and willing to try anything!"

Yamamoto smiled at his father's enthusiasm, his smile growing even bigger when he saw how flushed with embarrassment and appreciation that his boyfriend was at his father's compliments. In that moment, it truly felt like they were one big happy family.

…The raven-haired teen wouldn't love anything more if that actually happened one day.

Yamamoto's wishful thinking only seemed to spur on his need to touch his beloved, though, so sitting through the rest of dinner without being able to was even more torturous than before. He had never felt such an intense longing as he did then.

Thankfully, they all finished dinner rather quickly after the young jock's urges increased, and his father insisted that they go upstairs to start doing their homework while he cleaned up the dishes. Gokudera was persistent with the idea of helping out the older man, but Tsuyoshi wouldn't have any of it, saying that their studies were more important.

Seeing as his father wasn't going to take no for an answer, Yamamoto led the way up the stairs, Gokudera following closely behind him. With each step he took upwards, the frustrated Rain Guardian could feel his urges rise with it. He had been holding out for so long and Gokudera had been just too sexy and adorable in the last hour or so that Yamamoto wasn't sure if he could even focus on his studies. Especially if Gokudera kept his hair up like that!

* * *

When Gokudera stepped out into the restaurant, the room was already empty of people. Tsuyoshi-san told them that the last customers had just left, making the Italian realize that this would be like a cozy family dinner. It would be like one of those, right? He had no experience of those from his own home, and even when they ate over at the Tenth's house they would be a lot of people at the table and his respect for the Tenth, and his mother too, would never allow him to think of it as something as intimate as a family dinner. But right now there were only the three of them, and Takeshi was his boyfriend and Tsuyoshi-san was something like his father-in-law (albeit unwittingly!). It was as intimate and cozy as it could get for someone like him, wasn't it?

The silver-haired bomber was startled from these thoughts when Tsuyoshi-san told him how tasty the food looked. Gokudera felt new heat rush to his cheeks at the compliment. Of course he had no idea how a prospective fiancé felt when she was cooking for her future in-laws, but he felt a lot of pressure right then to impress Tsuyoshi-san. Taking the cutlery from Takeshi, he made sure to lay it out himself for the older Yamamoto, leaving him with the choice for either western-style spoon and fork or the more familiar chopsticks.

When Tsuyoshi-san sat down with them after washing his hands, Gokudera chimed in with the thanks giving, yet he couldn't eat a bite until he saw the reaction of the other two at the table. With his spoon and fork buried in the noodles, his gaze flicked back and forth between the two Yamamotos until he heard them hum in appreciation. Only when he was sure they liked the food he had cooked up for them did he follow suit and eat as well.

A few moments later, Tsuyoshi-san spoke up and praised their combined cooking skills. In a surge of greed, Gokudera wanted to shout out that he was the one who had done all the work, so that he could gather up and hog all the praise for himself. It wasn't like he felt like Yamamoto didn't deserve any praise, yet his boyfriend was a successful jock, a great warrior, and an all-around good person; he got praised all the time. But this moment, it was very special to the young Italian. Not only was he praised for something he had worked hard on, but he was praised by someone very important to him.

"Of course I will cook for you again if you should wish so, Tsuyoshi-san!" Gokudera shouted out even as his cheeks were burning a bright red in embarrassment and a secret happiness. Only barely was he able to keep himself from jumping up in his seat to bow deeply before the older Yamamoto.

With his heart beating rapidly with happiness, and a wonderful warmth filling his entire body and making it all tingly, the little bomber dug into his food with gusto. He had found a way to thank his savior, even if it was just in a small way. He had liked cooking with his boyfriend much more than he thought he would, and he was enjoying something akin to a real family dinner. Today was a very special day.

So, when they were done eating, Gokudera was eager to help out Tsuyoshi-san with cleaning or anything else just to keep this moment going and revel in the warm feelings it made him experience. Yet, once Takeshi had mentioned the homework waiting for them upstairs, his father was adamant they take care of those and forget about washing the dishes or anything else. In the end there was nothing left to do but follow his boyfriend up the stairs and into his room. Well, at least he could kind of thank Tsuyoshi-san for his incredible kindness by tutoring Takeshi and helping him with his homework, right?

Yet, once they were in his lover's room and the door shut behind them, Gokudera knew nothing of the like was going to happen once the other turned around. His hazel orbs were glowing almost feverishly with a hunger no amount of pasta could satiate. As his heart-rate picked up speed and the jock closed in on him, the smaller bomber could feel the need he had felt in the kitchen before return full force.

"T-Takeshi...we...we need to study," he breathed, trying to remind his boyfriend what they had come up here to do. Contrary to his own words, though, he wasn't even trying to evade the other one, but rather awaiting his touch with utter yearning shining in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N** : Hi there! Thanks a lot for your reviews. We're happy there are still fans of 8059 out there and we're glad you enjoy our latest idea. Also thanks to anyone favoriting and following us, of course._

 _So, we're back with the second chapter! The moment you've been waiting for, it's lemony goodness time ;D Yamamoto did a very good job of reminding Gokudera what he's been missing out on, and our strong willed storm guardian finally caves. But really, who can blame him, huh? XD_

 _As usual, we need to get at least one review to make let us know you still care to see what happens next. But let us tell you, if you liked this chapter, you'll surely enjoy the next one, too ;D That's it from us, now enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

By the time that they entered his room, Yamamoto's patience was completely shot. He couldn't take this anymore. It had been a week since he had last touched his beloved in an intimate sense, a full torturous week without being connected to the one he truly loved the most. The dark-haired teen knew that he wouldn't be able to take another minute, let alone another day or, hell, another week! His whole body physically ached so much for the other that it now even hurt to breathe.

When Gokudera shut the door behind them, sealing them into the private room, away from his father's prying eyes, the frustrated rain guardian turned to face his lover with a feverish hunger. Just like he had been downstairs, Gokudera still had his hair up, which gave Yamamoto tantalizing access to the creamy smooth skin of his exposed neck. Not only that, but his lover could no longer hide his expressive eyes behind his silvery bangs. Instead, they were framed by his dark-rimmed glasses like a beautiful painting on full display. As the hungry swordsman made his way slowly towards his lover, he noticed how Gokudera's jade-green orbs burned into his with just as much yearning and need. Despite how he obviously felt, though, and just like his lover's nature, Gokudera feebly tried to deter him by saying that they needed to focus on their homework. Yamamoto knew that Gokudera had never even cared about doing homework in the first place, though. And he certainly wasn't clamoring to do it either.

"The only thing I need to thoroughly study is you," the young swordsman stated hungrily, his voice deep with unbridled desire as he walked ever closer to his lover until he had him pinned against the door, his hands placed on both sides of Gokudera's head as the feisty bomber stared up at him with lust, and not even bothering to try and get away. "It's been so long, Hayato…"

As he said this, Yamamoto drew ever closer to his beloved until his lips just ghosted over Gokudera's jaw. With teasing movements, Yamamoto trailed slow, heated kisses from his lover's jaw down to his neck until he reached the collar of Gokudera's shirt. The raven-haired teen's heartbeat quickened with each kiss, his need for the other growing even stronger as light gasps of pleasure escaped his beloved's lips with each kiss he made.

"Please, Hayato," Yamamoto begged in earnest as he nipped at the other's earlobe and pressed his already hard erection into Gokudera's crotch, earning a surprised gasp from the silver-haired teen before him. "I promise I'll be quiet…just…let me love you…"

With a slight tilt of his head then, rich hazel orbs met sparkling jade with a heady desperation.

"I need you, Hayato…"

* * *

In the low, utterly sexy voice that always got Gokudera hot and bothered, Yamamoto stated that the only thing he wanted to study was him. How on earth was he supposed to stick to his convictions under these circumstances? He just couldn't, not when his whole body seemed to be on fire, consumed by the yearning he felt for the other. They had gone without sex for much longer than a week before, but not when they were in close proximity like this. It was torture, not only for the jock but for himself as well.

Gokudera couldn't keep the desire from glazing over his eyes, and couldn't stop the soft tremors going through his body as his boyfriend finally was upon him, pinning him to the door. It would have been possible to escape, if he really wanted to, but he didn't. No matter how much the logical part of him screamed at him that this was a bad idea and that if they started anything they wouldn't stop, he just didn't listen.

Takeshi whispered how long it had been, his voice so full of yearning that it was all Gokudera could do to keep himself from answering that it had actually been an eternity. That's what it felt like, at least. And that was also why he couldn't keep the soft gasps of pleasure tumbling from his lips as soon as Yamamoto's lips ghosted over his skin. The kisses that followed made heat pool in his lower regions. Gokudera felt himself lift his chin, and turn his head slightly to give his lover even easier access to his neck. Every heated kiss elicited a soft moan, and made his heart beat faster and his desire grow.

It was then that Yamamoto pressed his hard erection into him and begged. The smaller bomber couldn't stop an eager gasp from escaping him at the feeling of his lover's desire, and he actually didn't want to hide it. It just felt too good. When the other promised he would keep quiet, Gokudera told himself that it should be okay; he ignored the warnings in his head and the voice asking him if he himself could be quiet (something he really wasn't known for). The desire to feel Takeshi and be one with him was just too strong for anything else to get in the way. He just couldn't help himself.

"I need you, too, Takeshi," Gokudera answered breathlessly, all his love and desire filling his voice and his eyes as he looked up at the other one. Reaching up with one hand, he buried his fingers in the other's thick, black hair, while the other one took hold of Yamamoto's firm ass. Biting his lower lip to stifle a deep moan, the feisty bomber pulled the jock in even tighter and rubbed their crotches together in a tantalizing fashion.

* * *

His lover's answer set fire to Yamamoto's entire body, imbuing him with unrestrained passion as he felt Gokudera's hands in his hair and against his ass. When his beloved brought him in closer and started grinding sensually against him, Yamamoto completely lost it. With a starving growl leaving his lips, the taller teen pressed himself completely against the other, his groin rubbing in sync against his lover's as he swooped in for a devouring kiss.

The actions themselves caused Gokudera to gasp against him, making it all too easy for Yamamoto to take full control of their kiss as his tongue eagerly explored his lover's mouth. Gokudera's unique bittersweet taste practically exploded against his tongue as he roved over every surface he could reach within his lover's cavern. It had been so long since they had last done this that it was almost like a shock to the young jock's system. He felt almost like a child that had gone so long without eating candy and, now that he was finally getting a taste again, Yamamoto had a feeling that he was going to go overboard with his indulgence, as if to make up for lost time. In his mind, he knew that this could be potentially dangerous for both him and his lover, especially if they both wanted to be as quiet as possible. At the same time, though, Yamamoto's mind was on autopilot and did not wish to be disturbed by such 'trivial' thoughts because this exact moment was far more important than whatever the future might have waiting for them.

Pushing whatever thoughts he had to the side then, Yamamoto disentangled his tongue from Gokudera's just as eager appendage in order to catch his breath. With one look at his lover's face, though, his jade-green eyes glazed over with lust, his cheeks dusted with a heated blush, and his panting mouth lush and red from their intense kiss, Yamamoto barely had time to draw in another breath before he was upon the silver-haired teen again. With his hips still grinding against his lover's groin, Yamamoto started planting feverish kisses against Gokudera's lips as one of his hands started to roam down the other's chest; the other one still planted against the door to give him leverage as he ground into the other. The kisses themselves were nothing but teeth and tongue, filled with a carnal frenzy that could only be brought about by intense sexual frustration.

As Yamamoto's hand drew further south, ghosting over Gokudera's clothed stomach until it reached the hem of his shirt, the taller teen drew away from his beloved's mouth to start lavishing his jaw and neck with licks and nips. He heard Gokudera struggling to keep quiet, the hitches of his breath and his muted gasps the only thing reaching Yamamoto's ears as his hand slipped underneath his lover's shirt. With loving caresses, the yearning rain guardian traced his hand up until it reached one of Gokudera's nipples. He rubbed his thumb over it a few times as he continued to grind against the other and nip at his neck. Then, with two fingers, he twisted Gokudera's delicate nub at the same time that he bit hard into the junction of the other's neck and shoulder, and ground roughly against his groin.

* * *

When his lover uttered a low, guttural growl, it made the Italian's body shiver and even more blood rush southwards. Next thing Gokudera knew, his lips were claimed; the jock pressing into him with his full body. The soft moan he uttered in answer to the action was instantly used by Yamamoto to seize his wet cavern.

Only when the eager tongue touched his intimately, and tasted him thoroughly, did the young Italian realize how very, very much he had missed this feeling. How had they gone for so long without it, even though they were close enough to do it every day? His mind was getting too fuzzy to think about it as he was thoroughly ravished by Yamamoto and enjoyed every second of it. That was why his tongue followed the jock's when it left him, but it was to no avail. The kiss ended, and even though he was almost as out of breath as his lover, he whimpered pitifully.

As he looked up and into Yamamoto's beautiful hazel eyes, he saw the deep hunger that was still flashing behind his irises. Before Gokudera could even think of begging for more, the other one was on him again. This time his boyfriend had chosen his neck. The smaller bomber knew only too well how much his boyfriend loved the expanse of pale skin and leaving his mark all over it. Although he had tried to stop Takeshi a few times in the beginning of their relationship, because the hickeys might give them away, it had never worked. Gokudera himself liked the attention and arousing mixture of pleasure and pain too much to really impress the danger of getting caught by the Tenth on Yamamoto. Rather, part of his next month's pay had gone into buying some more turtleneck shirts to wear to camouflage the colorful proof of the jock's love for him.

So it was now that Gokudera was stretching his neck, enjoying every bit of attention showered on his sensitive neck. All he could do to keep quiet (as fuzzy as his brain was getting, some voice inside was still vehemently insisting on that fact) was to bite his lower lip. Yet some sounds were escaping him, especially with the constant grinding against his by now very hard and sensitive flesh.

A moment later, the little problem of keeping quiet was rendered void when Yamamoto's demanding lips claimed his again. Their kisses became more heated then. The feverish movements of their hips was driving both of them wild with desire. Obviously yearning for even more contact because of that, the rain guardian was stroking down his chest and stomach to sneak under his shirt a moment later.

Until then, Gokudera's moans and gasps had been drowned in their heated kisses, but now the other one decided he'd rather pay attention to his jaw and neck once more. With every nip and lick it got harder to keep his pleasured sounds inside (why was he doing that again?), especially when the jock's calloused hand was tenderly stroking the bare skin under his shirt.

Things got really problematic, though, once Takeshi's hand reached his nipples. Expertly, the jock rubbed the little nub to make it hard and even more sensitive. Gokudera was biting his lip ever harder to keep himself from moaning out loud. It was all in vain a second later when his idiotic boyfriend twirled his nipple at the same time as he ground into him even more demandingly, and bit his shoulder to top it off. There was no way Gokudera could keep quiet.

"Aaah!" He cried out in ecstasy, the sound itself stripping away the sex-induced cobwebs and making him realize the danger of the situation. "Finally, Yamamoto! You got that formula right! Maybe you're not quite as hopeless as I thought," Gokudera shouted out, trying to create a context that somehow matched with his ecstatic cry, should Tsuyoshi-san have actually heard him. At the same time, his hands had grabbed his lover's shoulders, pushing him away, and holding him at arm's length.

"W-We need t-to take this away from the door," he told Yamamoto breathlessly. It wasn't easy for him to stop what they were doing, but one of them had to consider the consequences, and one look at his boyfriend told Gokudera it wasn't the jock. "The bed is at the far end of the room and I can use the pillows to stifle any more sounds." At least that was what the Italian hoped for.

* * *

As soon as Gokudera's ecstatic cry reached Yamamoto's ears, the young jock felt a surge of passion course through him and his hard cock twitch with lustful desire. He wanted to hear _more_. The next thing he heard, though, wasn't another moan, but a sudden exclamation about him understanding a question.

Complete confusion overcame the rain guardian and actually caused him to stop his ministrations, his brow crinkling in thought as to what was going on.

The dark-haired teen received his answer a few seconds later when he felt his lover's hands on his shoulders and the other pushing him slightly back so that their eyes met. Gokudera spoke to him breathlessly then, telling him that they needed to get away from the door and how he could keep quiet better if he had a pillow to use. The information traveled into Yamamoto's ears but barely transmitted to his brain because he was so caught up in how utterly sexy his boyfriend looked. His glasses were slightly askew and some loose hairs were hanging around his face and neck because of their rough make-out session earlier. Add the fact that his beloved's cheeks were still flushed with crimson and that he was panting out his words in breathless whispers, and Yamamoto was close to forgetting what he had heard and ready to slam Gokudera up against the door and ravage him some more.

Seeing how serious his lover was, though, kept Yamamoto in check— _barely_. With hazel eyes still burning with a passionate fire, Yamamoto nodded his head in understanding before he stepped back from his silver-haired partner and slipped his shirt over his head before tossing it carelessly to the side.

"If you want your clothes intact, I suggest you should start to strip, too," Yamamoto growled out lustfully, showcasing his lover that if they were going to move to the bed they better do it fast, because he could barely contain himself anymore.

Gokudera stared at him hungrily for a second, his jade-green eyes roaming over his bare, tanned chest before he snapped out of his daze and started doing as Yamamoto suggested. Seeing his lover hurrying to slip off his socks, Yamamoto took his eyes off the feisty bomber to do the same. By the time the rain guardian was only left in his pants, he was in time to see a now bare-foot Gokudera slipping his shirt over his head. The young swordsman stared with an intense hunger as more of his lover's creamy smooth skin was revealed to him.

And, with that, all of Yamamoto's restraint snapped like weak thread.

His lover had barely tossed his shirt to the floor before Yamamoto was all over him, kissing every centimeter of the other's skin he could reach. The momentum of the rain guardian's body pushed both of them backwards, though, until the back of Gokudera's knees hit the bed. As the both of them fell onto the bed, a low grunt of surprise emitted from Gokudera's throat as Yamamoto landed on top of him. The taller teen quickly lifted himself up off of the other, though, to give his beloved some breathing room, before he started kissing down the other's body with feverish desire.

Yamamoto felt his lover squirm under his ministrations, muted gasps and moans catching in his throat as the raven-haired teen finally reached the hem of the silver-haired teen's tight pants. With hurried fingers, Yamamoto quickly undid his beloved's belt and zipper before he slipped Gokudera's pants and underwear down until the other's hard, pulsating member sprung free. Without skipping a beat, Yamamoto licked one slow stripe up from the base of his lover's cock until the tip of his tongue dipped into the other's slit.

* * *

For a moment there, the young Italian had no idea if his words even had gotten through to his sex-crazed boyfriend. Yamamoto looked at him as if he was the last piece of fatty tuna sushi in all of Namimori. Now, normally this would flatter Gokudera extremely and turn him on at the same time, yet right at this moment, he really needed to keep his focus. Luckily, for whatever reason, his lover's spell was broken enough for him to retreat back into the room.

A sigh of relief was just about to leave the feisty bomber's lips when Yamamoto pulled off his shirt. The sight of the gorgeous, muscular, well-tanned, naked chest would have made him moan if he hadn't bitten into his lower lip just in time.

In a low, growling voice that sent shivers down Gokudera's spine, the jock told him to strip if he wanted to keep his clothes intact. He actually knew from experience that this wasn't an empty threat. As sexy as it was to feel Takeshi go wild and even tear his clothes to get him naked as fast as possible, Gokudera's clothes were too important to him (not to mention expensive) to enjoy the short-lived thrill too often. That was why he shook himself from the fascinating view of the jock's body to slip off his socks while he moved closer to the bed. When he was almost there, he pulled off his shirt. The next thing he knew, Yamamoto was all over him.

The passionate assault had Gokudera panting and gasping as he was pushed backwards by the taller and heavier body of the rain guardian. He felt the back of his legs connect with the bed and was unable to keep himself upright with the jock still pressing eagerly into his body. A second later, all air was knocked out of him when he landed on the bed with Yamamoto right on top of him. Gokudera was gasping for breath as soon as the other lifted himself off of him, his gasps soon turning into soft moans because of the hot kisses the jock was planting onto his skin.

Just like his words had suggested a few moments ago, Yamamoto wasn't losing any time. Already he was fiddling with the feisty bomber's pants, which came off together with his underpants about a second later. Gokudera's head was spinning. As he looked down, trying to find a focusing point in his beloved's deep hazel eyes, he saw the other's rosy tongue come out to lick his shaft. With quick reflexes, Gokudera was just in time to grab himself a pillow before his lover descended upon him.

Unlike what Yamamoto seemed to think, this last week hadn't been easy for him either. While he knew that his boyfriend had made some longer bathroom trips that had nothing to do with the nominal use of the place, Gokudera himself had abstained from any such behavior for the same reason he had tried to keep his boyfriend at bay. He was a guest in this house, and he tried to be respectful of that. Because of this fact, though, he was especially sensitive to Takeshi's touch now.

His first deep moan was covered by the pillow just fine, but when the other's tongue teased his hypersensitive slit, he had to bite into the fabric covering his face to keep himself from crying out. There was nothing he could do to keep his body from arching eagerly into his lover's more than welcome administrations, though.

* * *

As Gokudera arched underneath him, the wanton flesh of his member brushing Yamamoto's eager lips, the taller teen couldn't help but notice how successful his lover was being at keeping quiet. Feeling the other squirm and shiver in pleasure below felt off somehow without the other's usual noises accompanying the actions. In fact, Yamamoto could feel a twinge of dissatisfaction because he couldn't quite tell if what he was doing was getting better for his lover and if he was fully enjoying the experience.

With this dissatisfaction adding to his sexual frustration, Yamamoto's mind became muddled, focusing only on his deepest desires and not the possible outcomes his next actions might bring.

In one swift movement, the frustrated rain guardian wrapped his lips over the tip of his boyfriend's pulsating cock as one of his hands came to wrap around the base. With eager movements, Yamamoto started pumping Gokudera's shaft while shallowly bobbing his mouth over the head, his tongue constantly rubbing against the sensitive vein on the underside of the shaft and the other's slit. The taller teen felt his lover squirm under his ministrations, his hips beginning to move in time with his actions until Yamamoto restrained the other's hips with his free hand. Glancing upwards, the raven-haired teen mentally cursed at his predicament. Not only could he not hear his beloved respond to him, but now he couldn't even gauge the other's reaction because of the pillow blocking his face!

Feeling very indignant at these turns of events, Yamamoto decided to step up his game. His mind was feverish with both desire for the other's body and to be able to see and hear his lover again as he pleasured him senseless. He just couldn't stand the situation anymore!

Retracting his lips from Gokudera's member after lapping at the other's slit one more time to taste the just budding drops of pre-cum that were starting to surface, Yamamoto continued to pump his beloved's shaft as his mouth traced lower until he reached the other's sac. With one hand continuing to pump his beloved's shaft and the other hand rubbing soothing circles against Gokudera's inner thigh, Yamamoto took turns lavishing the silver-haired teen's hanging orbs with eager sucks and licks. Just like before, he felt Gokudera squirm and shiver desirably under his ministrations, but, as seconds began to tick by, no distinctive sounds escaped his beloved's lips, no cries of pleasure indicated that his lover was truly enjoying his advances, and no facial cues were given due to the blasted pillow.

Yamamoto wanted nothing more than to tear the pillow apart by this point.

Growling in irritation, the agitated swordsman stopped what he was doing completely before he spread his lover's legs apart so that he could get access to the other's entrance. He was going to test out if his lover could continue to keep quiet after what he was going to do next.

Without even a slight hint of hesitation, Yamamoto leaned forward and licked around the ring of his beloved's entrance. He felt Gokudera squirm more than ever as he continued to massage the other's entrance with his tongue until the muscle gave way underneath him. His tongue was bombarded more than ever by Gokudera's unique, heady flavor as he lavished the other in his most intimate of places, his tongue rimming his lover's entrance with passionate abandon as it roved over everything it could reach.

* * *

The young Italian had to press the pillow even tighter onto his face once Yamamoto took him into his mouth. Gokudera's glasses were pressing painfully into the bridge of his nose, but if he lifted the pillow now, the whole neighborhood would surely hear him. His boyfriend was just so good!

Trying his best to stay quiet, while at the same time not suffocating himself to death, the storm guardian clawed at the pillow and tried to show his lover how good it was by moving his hips encouragingly. Of course, Yamamoto stopped him short a moment later, but that was to be expected. For one, he couldn't see what he was doing and might accidentally hurt his boyfriend, and also the jock surely didn't want him to go too wild and cum early.

A moment later, Gokudera had to stifle a sad whimper with the pillow when he felt himself leave Takeshi's hot, tight lips. Cool air hit his wet member then and made him shiver. Unsure of what to expect next, the silver-haired bomber felt himself tense up with expectation. It made him arch once more when the heated tongue licked his balls. Again he had to bite the pillow to keep himself from crying out in ecstasy as the other sucked at the sensitive flesh. He felt himself shivering from all the pent up energy by now, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The next moment, he seemed to have been granted a moment's reprieve. Yamamoto had ceased all action and Gokudera dared to lift the pillow enough to draw in some much needed air, but that was when his legs were spread even further apart. This was it. Soon, very soon he would feel his lover's fingers and then...what he craved the most.

Mentally ready to feel the cold touch of the lube, Gokudera almost died of shock when he felt the heated, wet, rough texture of the other's tongue touch him in his most intimate place. There was nothing that felt quite like this. The first time Yamamoto had tried it, the feisty bomber had felt incredibly embarrassed. He had no idea how the jock could just do things like that! But it had felt so fuckin' good that he hadn't been able to keep quiet; moaning and screaming like some wanton whore. Of course this had only spurred his crazy lover on. The other had told him how much he loved to hear his cries of ecstasy and how much they turned him on in turn. Yamamoto was a generous lover like that. He didn't demand anything of Gokudera, but rather gave his all to pleasure him in any way possible.

While the jock was still rimming him, massaging his intimate entrance with his tongue, the storm guardian somehow still kept it together, but once the tongue entered him, he totally lost himself to the sensations. The need to keep quiet, the very reason why he had to, and any rational thoughts at all, left him.

Gokudera tore the pillow off his face and arched underneath Yamamoto's agile tongue.

"Fuck! Aaaah! Takeshi! So...fuckin' go~od," he was shouting out in wild abandon at the incredible feelings his lover was bestowing upon him.

Owing to the fact that he hadn't touched himself for over a week, and the expertise with which his boyfriend pleasured him then, Gokudera came undone right then and there. Shouting his lover's name again and again, his body arched once more, his cock twitching as it drenched Yamamoto's pumping hand as his semen spilled forth.

* * *

With every movement of his tongue, Yamamoto was starting to lose hope that he would hear his lover's voice. To his utter surprise, though, he saw Gokudera push the pillow off of him, arch with his last tongue thrust and start screaming wildly. Just hearing the raptured screams of his lover was overjoying to the young swordsman. For a moment, he feared that he wasn't pleasuring the other adequately, but with each pump of his hand and thrust of his tongue, his beloved squirmed underneath him and screamed all the more. Before Yamamoto could begin to wonder if he should continue tonguing his lover since he was being so vocal now, Gokudera orgasmed, his hot semen dribbling down onto his pumping hand as a constant stream of his name left the silver-haired teen's lips.

After he was done pumping his beloved for all he was worth, Yamamoto retracted his tongue and peered up at the now completely relaxed Italian above him. Gokudera looked utterly satiated as his breath started to even out. His glasses were low on his nose and slightly askew, and his hair was a mess from constantly tossing his head back and forth. A light sheen of sweat glistened on his porcelain skin, and his cheeks still had a tinge of rosiness to them. Yamamoto could feel his cock twitch at the sight of the completely fuckable looking teen. He wanted nothing more than to ravish the other in that moment.

With an all-consuming hunger taking over his thoughts, the eager rain guardian retracted his messy hand from his lover's now flaccid cock and spat into it, mixing his saliva in with the other's semen covering his hand. Barely containing the excitement and anticipation bubbling within him, Yamamoto rubbed the mixed fluid over his pulsating erection, thoroughly soaking it to the best of his abilities. Knowing that his lover was in his post-orgasm bliss, and thus, utterly relaxed at the moment, and considering the fact that he had stretched and lubed his beloved's entrance with his tongue, Yamamoto was sure that entering his lover wouldn't be a problem, but just to be sure, he took his still slicked fingers and spat onto them again.

Carefully, but purposefully, Yamamoto told his lover he was going to push in his fingers before he pushed in the first one. It went in smoothly, but Yamamoto still moved it around a bit to be certain before he pushed in a second finger. The second finger slid in with a little resistance, but going by his lover's hitching breath and light gasp of pleasure, Yamamoto assumed it didn't hurt. From there he scissored the other, making his lover squirm and gasp underneath his intimate touch as he stretched him and lubed him up even more for their soon to be connection. Seeing Gokudera's reaction to his touch made it impossible for Yamamoto to keep up his fingering, though. He needed his lover and he needed him now!

"I can't take it anymore, Hayato," the taller teen whined out with need as he slipped his fingers out of the other, spread his lover's legs a little further, and pressed himself up against his beloved's tight heat. "I need you…I need you so badly…"

Starving hazel eyes met dazed, jade green for a split second, and in that small amount of time, Yamamoto could see his boyfriend give him the go ahead, his green orbs shining with desire. Unable to take it any longer, Yamamoto properly lined himself up and started to push in, his breath hitching as soon as his beloved's entrance gave way to his intrusion and an all-encompassing heat surrounded him. It had been so long since their last union that the feeling was like a slap to the face, almost overwhelming the poor rain guardian as he pushed further into his lover with relative ease. Desperately, he tried to think of anything else beside the amazing feelings bombarding his senses as he gently massaged his beloved's legs and kissed and sucked along his belly and sides.

Before he knew it, he was fully sheathed inside of his lover. They were finally connected after such a torturous time apart.

Yamamoto let out a sigh of relief and contentment. This feeling would never get old to him. It just felt too amazing, too right, like Gokudera's body was made to connect perfectly with his. Just the thought drove the taller teen wild with desire.

Glancing quickly up at his lover to see that he wasn't in any pain and noticing the other staring back at him, his jade-green orbs smoldering with lust, Yamamoto couldn't hold himself back anymore. With a roll of his hips, the raven-haired teen started to thrust into his lover's tight passage, his pace starting out slow, but quickly gained momentum with each movement and moan of pleasure that left the Italian's lips. It didn't take long before Yamamoto had Gokudera's knees over his shoulders and was pounding into the other mercilessly, his pulsating erection slamming into the other's prostate with every other thrust.

* * *

The storm guardian could still hear the blood rushing in his ears as his body slowly calmed down. His head felt like it was floating in clouds of cotton, and a warm feeling was spreading through him. This was why it took a moment for Gokudera to understand what he was hearing when Yamamoto spat into his hand, and gather in his muddled brain what his beloved jock was up to.

Even while the other told him, the silver-haired Italian was slow to catch on to what was going on, that was, until his lover's finger pushed into him. As satiated as he had felt a moment ago, a new hunger was rising, and rising fast. In a second, Gokudera was gasping and moving with the fingers plunging into him. His incredible orgasm from just a moment ago notwithstanding, all he craved right then was to feel Yamamoto deep inside of him, to be one with him.

The fingers scissoring inside of him had him squirming and moaning, yet in a growing need for more. This was when his lover's hazel orbs burned feverishly into his jade ones, and the young jock told him that he couldn't take it any longer. Yamamoto's words of need echoed his own feelings. Gokudera easily let himself get spread even further and welcomed the heated, hard, wet flesh pressing against his entrance with an eager gasp. Seeing the begging look in his lover's gaze, the smaller bomber nodded.

"Take~shi," he moaned his boyfriend's name a second later when the thick cock pressed into his tightness.

There was a little pain, but it was nothing compared to the overwhelming pleasure of being one with his lover, of seeing the look of lust and wonder in Yamamoto's face, of knowing that he was the only one who could put such expressions there, and the only one to ever see them. Even though the jock was trying to make things easier on him by kissing and sucking at his skin to distract him, Gokudera still couldn't stop his fingers from clawing into Yamamoto's back as the last inches pushed into him. Yet, when they were finally fully connected, and the other stared at him in feverish lust, the smaller Italian could do nothing but mirror that same hunger and desire to feel so much more.

This sight seemed to be all Yamamoto had needed because, the next second, he rolled his hips and moved inside of him. Within moments, Gokudera was nothing but a writhing, moaning mass underneath his lover's tender assault. Though it started out slow, it didn't last. With each stroke the jock sped up his movements. It wasn't long before the Italian had to let go of his lover's back because his knees were thrown over Yamamoto's shoulder. Even though Gokudera usually hated losing control over any given situation, this was the exception. His loss of control also meant that his lover could take him hard and deep and use the perfect angle to pleasure him senseless. This was exactly what the other was doing then.

Every other deep plunge hit his sweet spot, making him scream in ecstasy and claw at the sheets underneath him. And just when Gokudera thought it just couldn't get any better, his lover upped his game still another notch. With a wild, sexy growl rumbling in Yamamoto's throat, the jock lifted the bomber's legs off his shoulders to push them forward, rolling Gokudera up so that his knees almost touched his shoulders.

Next thing the young Italian knew, the jock used his new freedom to pound him with all he had, targeting his prostate with every plunge. A stream of obscenities left the feisty bomber's lips then, mixing in with a constantly louder shouting of his lover's name until, seconds later, his body seemed to explode in a massive orgasm. His awkward position made it so that he drenched his chest in his semen as he came harder than he had in quite a while. His inner muscles clenched around the thick cock ramming into him, seemingly trying to catch it and keep it there forever. Gokudera felt Yamamoto's warm seed fill him then, and a satisfaction, which was almost greater than what his own orgasm had granted him, came over him.

This feeling seemed to be like something his body had only waited for and had barely hung on for, because right then, an incredible weight seemed to lay itself upon him. He was utterly tired and all his limbs felt like lead. When he felt Yamamoto leave him, Gokudera couldn't even find the strength to lament it, but only whimpered softly when his limbs were able to get in a more comfortable position again. Just as soon as the utterly tired bomber had stretched out, he felt his eyelids drooping. With his very last strength, he reached a hand out for his lover.

"Ta-ke-shi~," he murmured right before everything went dark and he fell into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

With every thrust, the pure ecstasy displayed in every movement, cry and facial feature of his lover drove Yamamoto crazy with unrestrained passion. He wanted to give Gokudera even more of himself and drive him completely insane with pleasure, to show just how much he loved him and had missed their unions.

Letting out a wild, husky growl, the driven rain guardian grabbed hold of his lover's legs and pushed them off of his shoulders and forward until the Italian bomber below him was rolled up with his knees almost touching his shoulders. Just seeing how flexible his beloved truly was turned Yamamoto on all the more, his cock convulsing with pleasure at the sight and feel of his lover around him.

Knowing that he was drawing ever closer to orgasm, and that Gokudera was close as well, the young swordsman didn't hold himself back. He continuously rammed himself into the silver-haired teen's tight cavern, constantly slamming himself into the other's prostate in the process. The friction caused by his movements and Gokudera's pulsating walls were so mind-blowing that Yamamoto completely lost himself to the moment. He started screaming out in pleasure with each thrust, the sound mixing in with his beloved's obscenities and the sound of his name until Gokudera came completely undone below him. His lover's tightness spasmed and clenched around his shaft like a vice as Gokudera screamed out in orgasm, the feeling and sound causing Yamamoto to orgasm a few seconds later in pure ecstasy, a cry of his beloved's name leaving his lips as he did so.

All he could see was white as he continued to pound into his lover, his orgasm hitting him harder than he could ever remember as his whole body was overcome by rapture. When the feeling started to wash away, like the ebbs of a receding tide, exhaustion completely took over the poor jock's body. He was barely able to keep himself upright as he regrettably slipped out of his lover and laid him down onto the bed. As he collapsed beside his just as tired lover, his eyelids drooping of their own accord, Yamamoto was barely conscious when he saw Gokudera reach a tired hand towards his and weakly call out his name in beckoning. The action was too much for the exhausted storm guardian, though, because he closed his eyes and promptly passed out afterwards. If Yamamoto wasn't so tired himself, he'd probably chuckle at how adorable the whole scenario had been, but instead he used the last of his strength to bring himself closer to his beloved, draw the covers over them, and take him into his arms. With their legs now intertwined, and one of the jock's tanned hands clasping the same creamy-skinned hand that had been outstretched to him, Yamamoto closed his eyes as he found himself losing consciousness.

"Love…you…"

The words were barely audible as they left his tired lips, and also went completely unnoticed by his sleeping counterpart, but Yamamoto decided to say them anyway. It felt wrong not to do so after everything that had happened that evening.

With his last words hanging in the air like a warm, enveloping aura, Yamamoto fell asleep with Gokudera in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Hi there and welcome back! We would like to thank anyone who took the time to review and also anyone who favored or follows us of course. _

_We hope you guys enjoyed the lemon last time XD This chapter again is a little longer than the last. The two of them lost themselves in their love and desire so utterly that they forgot everything around them. Now, the next morning, they understand they will have to face the consequences which scares the hell out of them._

 _Like I told you before, this was meant as a light-hearted little episode, but as usual, this was not meant to be XD So, please be prepared for some heartache ahead, people. But to make it up to you, we also present you with some more lemony goodness._

 _As usual, we ask you to please leave a review to let us know you still care to find out how things turn out in the end. And now we'll leave you to hopefully enjoy the newest chapter XD_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

There was a wonderful warmth enveloping him that he hadn't felt in a while. The feisty bomber had missed this feeling. And there was also a smell; musky, yet sweet. It filled his nostrils and made him sigh softly with the pictures that came to mind and the feelings involved. Gokudera felt like he was home. Not like he was back in his apartment or anything, but warm and sheltered and content.

His own sighing made the Italian come a little more awake and realize he was in the arms of his lover, and that his own arms were wrapped around his. This was so nice. He had missed waking up like this. It was a fuckin' shame they couldn't always sleep together. Yeah...there was baseball training and school, but there was something else...some reason he forgot about...

Gokudera's forehead wrinkled slightly as he tried hard in his still sleepy state to think of why he couldn't always sleep with the one he loved, and that was the moment it hit the poor bomber full force. He remembered the reason why he couldn't give into his and Yamamoto's cravings, and he remembered what had happened last night; all of it. Gokudera had the distinct feeling his ears were still ringing with his own cries of pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuckin' fuck, fuck! What have I done?!"

Eyes wide open and pure terror shining within them, the young Italian was wide awake now. What the fuck had he done?! What had _**they**_ done?!

Tsuyoshi-san! Tsuyoshi-san would hate him! He might even want to kill him! He had defiled his son—he had defiled their home!

Sitting up now in a full state of panic, Gokudera turned to his boyfriend, shaking him with one hand.

"Takeshi! Takeshi, wake up!" Swallowing hard, he added the next words more to himself than his boyfriend. "He's going to kill me. He's going to kill me and then throw me out."

The last thought was the one that actually scared the bomber the most. He had lost control and had done something he knew he shouldn't have. He was more than willing to pay for his stupidity and weakness of will. Gokudera would gladly let Tsuyoshi-san beat him up if that was all it took to have the older man vent his anger, but he was certain this would never be enough. Tsuyoshi-san was certain to throw him out and ban him, not only from this house, but from his son's life for good. Although he could understand the older man in a way, the thought caused a terrible pain in the storm guardian's heart. The Yamamotos not only had this sushi shop, but they had a much more important legacy, their own way of the sword. Of course Tsuyoshi-san expected his son to have a family and have a son of his own to carry forth said legacy. This was something Gokudera could never give Takeshi. He would get thrown out and banned for sure. The thought of only seeing Yamamoto at school was unbearable. But maybe Tsuyoshi-san wouldn't even allow them that. Maybe he would transfer Takeshi to another school to make sure they'd be separated for good!

Gokudera felt like somebody had just stabbed him into the gut and was twisting the knife with sadistic pleasure. He would lose the one person he cared most for in this world. He would lose the one person that made him feel like he had worth, and that he was worth being cared about and...loved.

* * *

Yamamoto had been sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the repercussions he would face as soon as he woke up. When he felt his body being shook, and heard his lover call out his name frantically, the rain guardian's eyes slowly opened, his head still heavy with sleep despite his body automatically reacting to his lover's terrified voice as if out of instinct.

"Huh?" His groggy voice asked as he lifted his head off of the pillow and glanced up at the frantic silver-haired teen before him. "Who's gonna kill ya?" Had he heard Gokudera correctly or was he still dreaming?

As soon as the question was out of his mouth, Gokudera started yelling at him out of habit but his eyes were wide with terror instead of narrowed into annoyed slits like they usually would be. The very sight startled Yamamoto further awake as his beloved started to panic in front of him, saying that his dad was going to kill him and throw him out of the house. So he had heard that correctly…

"Whoa, Hayato, calm down," Yamamoto hurriedly tried to calm his lover, worry overcoming him. He hadn't seen Gokudera this panicked in a long time. "You're not making any sense." As he said this, the taller teen sat up in bed and grabbed onto Gokudera's trembling shoulders as if to steady the other, the covers pooling around his naked waist. The rush of cold air to his bare skin was like a slap upside the head. Sudden realization dawned on the young swordsman as memories of the night before flashed through his mind.

The raven-haired teen had been cautiously observing his dad for the past couple of months ever since he had found out that he had a love song assigned to Gokudera's name on his phone. He had an inkling that his dad probably knew about his and Gokudera's relationship from that…but his father had never brought anything up, so there was a possibility that he had just put the scenario behind him and hadn't actually understood the meaning behind his actions…But now…after how loud they had been last night…Yamamoto knew for a fact that his father knew of their relationship now.

"Oh shit…" Yamamoto whispered out in fear as his hazel eyes stared into his lover's just as terrified green with realization. How…How could he have lost control last night? Especially after he had promised his beloved that he'd be quiet! Because of him, Gokudera was now in a full-out panic mode and he had put both of them and his father into a very uncomfortable situation. Closing his eyes, he bowed his head in regret before his lover and placed one of his hands against his forehead as he started to feel a stress-headache coming on. " _Shit…_ I'm so sorry, Hayato..." He apologized from the bottom of his heart as his stomach started to twist and turn within him in nervousness. "Because of me…We're in this situation because I couldn't control myself…"

* * *

"Who do you think, you fuckin' idiot?! The Tooth Fairy?! Wake the hell up and check the fuckin' mess we're in!" Gokudera yelled up a storm because he was in a real panic and his stupid, stupid boyfriend didn't understand. "Your dad's gonna kill me and throw me out to the curb! I'll be dead! And I'll be... _gone_." The stricken storm guardian was barely able to choke out the last word.

He felt his body tremble as full realization of what would happen to the two of them hit him, and fear for his future overwhelmed him in a way that hadn't happened in years. Ever since he had found the Tenth, he had hoped to carve out a good future for himself at his boss' side. Things had turned out even better, and yes, unbelievably good, when he had fallen in love with Yamamoto and the other loved him back. But there it was. It _was_ unbelievable—too good to be true. He had been so stupid in believing, and in trusting that, for once, life meant well for him. He had set himself up for the biggest fall.

Yamamoto sat up beside him and grabbed him then, as if he wanted to shake him, but no shaking, no matter how rattling, could wake him from this nightmare his life was turning into before his eyes. The rain guardian never even tried to shake him, he just held onto him and, from the look in his eyes, the slow baseball-freak only now realized what had happened and what was upon them.

The next moment, Gokudera saw the fear in his lover's eyes, too, but it was of a very different quality from his own. In the end, the jock was facing very different consequences compared to him, after all. Tsuyoshi-san wouldn't hurt Takeshi, and if that were the only difference, Gokudera wouldn't mind. He knew that he deserved a good beating for his disrespect. But while the Italian would get thrown out and banned from this warm and cozy home, his lover would stay. Gokudera would return to a cold and lonely house and lose the only person that really cared deeply for him. Unable to work with the rain guardian any longer (because they wouldn't be allowed to), he would get thrown out of the Vongola, too, because, let's face it, Yamamoto was the Tenth's best friend and he was the...more dependable (not stronger! Definitely not stronger!) Guardian. He would be without a job, without companions, homeless and...without love…without Takeshi.

As his stupid boyfriend stuttered some apology, Gokudera felt sobs rise from the deepest depth of his soul but tried his best to hold them in. If he had just never felt what it was like to be loved! If he had never felt like he had a home! It wouldn't hurt so bad! He had known when he had let himself fall for this stupid jock, that if they ever were to fall apart, it would break him for good. Now this time was upon him. It wasn't Yamamoto's fault, and he knew it. He couldn't let that weight rest on the other's shoulders.

"It's not, Idiot. I was the one screaming; I lost control. It's not your fault. I never...I never should have given in..." One of the sobs he tried to suppress broke free and tears started to spill from the silver-haired bombers eyes. "I...I deserve what's coming. I was weak and I will get my punishment for it. Your dad will hate me for what I've done and...and he's right. It's on me...all on me. It's in his...right...right to...to beat me up...and...and throw me out..." The more Gokudera spoke, the more his words got interrupted by the sobs he couldn't hold back any longer as the small world he thought he had built for himself crumbled around him.

The distraught bomber's shimmering green orbs sought out their hazel counterparts.

"I...I can't lose you...I can't...It'll kill me...Let...please...please let him...beat me up...but...but don't let him...take you away," Gokudera sobbed out desperately. His arms wrapped around the jock then and he crushed himself into the other. He was holding tight to Takeshi like a drowning man to a lifeline, because that was exactly what his boyfriend meant to him.

* * *

The rain guardian's apology hung in the air between them for only a few seconds before Gokudera was insisting that he was the one at fault instead. Yamamoto wanted to tell the other how he shouldn't shoulder the blame all on himself, especially since the taller teen had been the one to initiate everything, but the words got caught in his throat as his lover began to sob. Yamamoto stared at his usually feisty bomber with utter surprise as Gokudera continually insisted that he should have controlled himself better and that he deserved to be punished for what he did. As the young Italian continued to talk, his breathing became more erratic and his sobs more frequent. All Yamamoto could do was watch his lover helplessly, completely stunned at what he was seeing as immeasurable guilt consumed him. This whole scenario that had happened between them had reduced his strong, fiery lover to a weeping mess, and Yamamoto knew he only had himself to blame. Each sob that escaped his silver-haired lover made his chest tighten like his heart was strapped in a torture device. With every cry, the straps around his heart constricted more and more until Yamamoto wondered if his heart was just going to explode and rid himself of the agony he felt in seeing his beloved weep like this.

Yamamoto could feel himself begin to choke up as well, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as Gokudera's sobs became desperate then, the other's jade-green irises shimmering with agony and remorse. It was becoming hard to breathe, and he wanted nothing more than to comfort his ailing lover, but all the words he wanted to say lodged themselves in his throat, and his mouth ran dry as Gokudera latched onto him in a desperate hug. The young swordman's ears rang with disbelief as his beloved begged to let him be the only one who was punished but to also…to also not let his father take him away…

The taller teen felt so bothered by his smaller counterpart's words that he was able to keep his tears at bay for the moment as he wrapped his arms comfortingly around the other; holding Gokudera close as he gathered his thoughts and tried to calm himself down as well. It was so wrong to see the vivacious and proud storm guardian act this way, to hear and feel him crying and begging in his arms. Yamamoto couldn't stand it. Seeing the other this way was destroying him. Not only that, but Gokudera was saying some things that didn't make any sense. He honestly thought his father was going to beat him? Just imagining his father trying to do that was impossible…An image wouldn't form in the taller teen's mind.

"Shh…please stop crying, Hayato," Yamamoto shushed soothingly as soon as he was able to gather himself and speak. He rubbed comforting circles on the other's back with one of his hands, hoping it would calm the other down. Gokudera's sobs lessened, but only slightly. They still wracked the other's grief-stricken form, the silver-haired teen practically hiccupping as he gasped for air through each sob. "Shh…shh…here…look at me…"

Feeling he had no alternative to calming the other down, Yamamoto resorted to his fallback plan; administering his rain flames. Reaching up to cup both sides of his beloved's face, the taller teen's hazel eyes met tear-filled jade. Wiping stray tears away from the other's cheeks with his thumbs, Yamamoto concentrated the flames not only into his hands, but his whole body too. He felt like he needed to calm down as well if he was going to be effective at all.

Closing his eyes then, he leaned forwards and placed his forehead against his lover's.

"Close your eyes and just…feel me, Hayato…" Yamamoto instructed softly, his voice as calm and collected as a lazy ocean tide on a sunny day. "There's no need to cry over something that hasn't happened yet…or _will_ happen for that matter…"

Hearing Gokudera's sobs ebb away to mere sniffles, Yamamoto withdrew himself from the other, his hands still holding the sides of the silver-haired teen's cheeks. As he opened his hazel eyes to look upon his lover, he saw Gokudera's lids, which were red and puffy from all of his crying, open to reveal troubled, green irises. So many conflicting emotions stared back at him that the young jock wondered if he'd be able to break through the other's fears and doubts.

"I don't know where you got this idea that my dad's going to beat you," Yamamoto sighed out as he gently rubbed his thumbs on the other's tear-stained cheeks. "I can't lie to you and say that I know how he's going to react to us, because I don't…I don't know if he's going to throw you or even me out, but what I do know…" The raven-haired jock added with certainty. "…is that my father would never hurt you…or me, for that matter. It's not like him to act out violently. Believe me, I've upset my father plenty of times. He's more of the, I'm-going-to-give-you-the-silent-treatment-and-make-you-do-more-chores-to-show-my-disapointment, kind of guy."

As the words left his mouth, Yamamoto tried to smile, but he knew it didn't reach his eyes. In all truth, even though he believed that his father wouldn't hurt them, he was terrified to see how he actually would react. Gokudera must have seen his fear because he started insisting that this situation was different, that there were more dire consequences for their actions and that he deserved to be hated, but Yamamoto silenced the other with a soft, chaste kiss against his lips.

"Hayato, don't think for a second that you deserve my dad's anger more than I do," the taller teen spoke softly as he drew a few centimeters away from the other, their noses brushing. "We both showed our love for the each other last night, so we'll both be seen in the same light. Honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way." A small smile made its way onto his lips as he gently tucked a stray strand of Gokudera's bed-ridden hair behind his ear. "If my dad does throw you out, know that I'm going to get thrown out too. Even if he insists on trying to separate us, I will willingly walk out on my own, because if he can't accept the fact that I love you…if he can't accept _you_ …then he doesn't accept _me_. That's because you're my other half, Hayato…" Yamamoto insisted, his warm, hazel orbs shining with devotion as he lovingly ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "If my father denies you, then he also denies me by default, because who I am now can't exist without you. Without you…I'm nothing…It would kill me to be away from you, too." With tears starting to brim at the corner of his eyes, Yamamoto took one of Gokudera's hands in his own, and then placed the other's palm against his chest, right over his beating heart. "This heart belongs to you…It always has…and if you are taken away from me…" The taller teen continued his demonstration as he made Gokudera's hand curl into a fist over his heart and gently pushed the other's hand back and off of his chest. "…you take my heart with you…and I'm left as nothing but an empty shell; completely dead inside."

Staring into his lover's eyes with pure determination, Yamamoto insisted, "No matter what happens now, Hayato, we're in this together. I won't _ever_ let my father separate us, understand? If he can't accept us…then…then he's no father of mine…"

Even though he truly believed his own words, the thought of disowning his own father greatly troubled Yamamoto. It hurt to think about…that he could be abandoned by the only family he had, but he knew he had to be strong for Gokudera. He couldn't waver on this issue, despite that he hated the idea of severing ties with his father. Gokudera needed to know that he would be by his side—that he _wanted_ to be by his side— no matter what came their way.

* * *

When Yamamoto wrapped his arms around him to comfort him, Gokudera wanted to pull himself together for the other's sake, but he just couldn't. The sobs wouldn't stop. All he could think about was how his boyfriend would be taken away, and how he never would feel those strong arms around him and those gentle hands touch him ever again. The fear and panic clawing at his very soul made it impossible for the storm guardian to calm down, no matter how soothing the soft stroking and gentle words of the jock were supposed to be.

Gokudera knew he was pathetic, and this definitely wasn't the way he wanted to part from his lover, but he just couldn't help himself. Yamamoto, on the other hand, could. He cupped his face and made the distraught bomber look up. From the gentle hands cupping his face, a soothing cool started to wash over him, taking the heat from his cheeks and slowly drying his tears.

The jock told him to close his eyes and feel him as he touched their foreheads together. More comforting, relaxing waves were sent his way and drowned out his panic. The cool calm his lover projected helped the storm guardian to finally get a grip on himself and stop his pathetic display of weakness.

Yamamoto's rain flames couldn't assuage the Italian's deep rooted fears, but they managed to calm him down enough to be able to cope with them without entirely falling apart again. This was when the hazel orbs looked into his with their wonderful warmth. The jock was trying to calm him down even more by telling him Tsuyoshi-san wasn't the kind of man to hit anybody, that he wouldn't beat either of them. But really, that wasn't what the bomber feared. It wouldn't be the first beating he had taken, and certainly not the last. He healed fast—and even faster if the perverted doctor Shamal could be bothered to treat him. It was the 'going-to-get-thrown-out' part that had Gokudera terrified. Just thinking about it almost made the sobs come back, but they were stopped by another emotion that emerged. It was the powerful wish to protect Yamamoto. It was one thing if he got punished for what he had done, but Tsuyoshi-san would never throw out his own son, would he? Suddenly, Gokudera felt utterly selfish for clinging to his lover and begging him to stay by his side.

Just as the bomber realized this, the jock spouted some nonsense about his father rather assigning chores than hitting his son. Well of course! He was his son and heir after all. Things were very different when an outsider like him was about to destroy the family!

"Takeshi, you just don't understand the situation! It's not like you tanked another test or anything; we're on a whole other scale here. What I did...it's unforgivable...I can understand your dad for...for hating me...I deserve it..."

A soft kiss stopped him from saying more. Yamamoto insisted then that they both shared the blame and that his father would see it the same way. They remained close, their noses brushing as his boyfriend went on to tell him that if his father really threw out the bomber, that he would leave of his own volition right along with him. Gokudera's eyes went wide as he heard the other say that. On the one hand, it sent an incredible warmth through him to hear his lover offer this and see the absolute conviction in his eyes. On the other hand, though, he instantly understood that he could never accept the offer. He knew just how much his father meant to the jock. He knew the other had a real home here, and someone who cared about him and loved him. It was a good home where everything was provided to him; plus his mother's shrine was here, too. Gokudera could never take that away from his love.

Yamamoto went on to tell him then that if his father denied the bomber, then he was denying Yamamoto himself because Gokudera was his other half, and that it would kill him to be without him. Although these words were mirroring the storm guardian's own words and feelings, he couldn't quite believe them. Yamamoto was loved by everyone! All the guys at school aspired to be like him and wanted to be his friends, every guardian (except maybe Hibari, who seemed to hate everyone) liked him, he was the Tenth's best friend, and just about every girl at school swooned over him. If he were out of the picture, there were any number of people to fill the small hole he'd leave! But nothing could ever fill the huge void in his own heart if he were to lose Yamamoto, and no one, absolutely no one, would care to even try.

With these desperate thoughts filling him, Gokudera saw the hazel orbs so close before him start to shimmer and tear up. The jock took his hand and placed it on his chest for the bomber to feel it, the other's heart thumping heavily. Yamamoto then told him that his heart only belonged to him and it only ever had. Making his hand ball into a fist and pushing it away from his chest, Yamamoto demonstrated him taking his heart away, and he told him how it would only leave him as an empty shell and completely dead inside. There was absolute conviction in the jock's face as he said so. Was Yamamoto really feeling the way he himself was? Would their separation mean the same thing to the both of them?

Looking into his eyes with a fierce fire, his lover told him that they were in this together and that he would never let his father separate them. He also said that if his father couldn't accept them being together, then Tsuyoshi-san wasn't his father. The words his lover offered him were clawing at the bomber's heart. He could never say how much they meant to him, what it felt like to hear them, and to have someone care about him that deeply, but at the same time he feared for the consequences they would have on his lover's life if he had to make good on them. Yet, Gokudera couldn't help but ask himself if he dared to allow himself to be selfish. He needed Yamamoto in his life and he knew that he would do anything— _anything_ to make him as happy as possible. And the jock had said himself that he couldn't live without him, so...did he dare to want this for himself? Did he dare to claim Takeshi in this way?

If this was going to be, Gokudera knew he had to make sure that the blame would lie with him and that he would do anything to make it up to Tsuyoshi-san, so that there would be no rift between the two Yamamotos. If he was thrown out of the house, but Takeshi could still visit him, then that was enough. So long as they were not torn apart, and his boyfriend was not driven to leave his home, it would all work out somehow. One look at the other's face was telling Gokudera this now. He had to find a way to make this work for his love's sake.

Weaving his fingers through the jock's thick, black hair, and gently rubbing the back of his scalp, the bomber looked into the other's troubled, hazel orbs. This time he was the one trying to sound determined and project confidence.

"No, Takeshi, don't say that. We can't have that. You're right, we're in this together and we'll fight together. I can't lose you, but I can't have you lose everything because of me, either. I'll do whatever I have to; we'll get through this somehow." Gokudera knew his voice lost some of its conviction in the end, so he stopped there, but he was determined to find a way. He just had to do it if he wanted to keep his lover whole. Unlike most people, the bomber knew about the fragile core hidden inside the confident looking jock. It would break more than his lover's heart if he lost his father; of this much Gokudera was sure.

* * *

Yamamoto's determined, hazel orbs wavered as soon as he felt Gokudera touch him, the other's long, piano fingers weaving through is short black hair to grip and rub at the back of his scalp. With just this touch, the taller teen felt his walls begin to crumble and he was left bare before his lover, the troubling, tumultuous feelings inside of him now in plain view for the other to see. He felt so utterly exposed, but Yamamoto wasn't uncomfortable with the feeling. On the contrary, the young jock felt even closer to the feisty bomber before him as Gokudera reversed their roles with ease. Now he was the one being comforted and Gokudera was the one putting up partial fronts.

The troubled rain guardian knew that the words his lover spoke then were what the other truly believed, and that he was also determined to make sure that everything turned out alright for them in the end, his father included, but Yamamoto could see the terror Gokudera was so easily trying to hide, as if he hadn't just been crying in his arms just moments prior. Gokudera wanted to make sure that he kept his relationship with his father…no matter what happened. The very notion overwhelmed Yamamoto to the point that he felt tears begin to form at the corner of his eyes again, threatening to fall. Gokudera, despite the tough front he always tried to showcase, was one of the most selfless people Yamamoto had ever met. With how the young Italians' life had been before he came to Namimori, Yamamoto would have thought the opposite to be more likely, that Gokudera, who essentially had nothing to call his own besides the very air he breathed, would want to take everything possible for himself. That was not the case; it had never been that way. Gokudera strove to prove himself constantly, but that's only because he wanted to be of use to someone else, to just find a place to belong. He wanted to give his all, and he would do anything to make sure that the people closest to him would be safe and happy. This was one of the many, many reasons that he had fallen in love with the other in the first place.

With hazel eyes shimmering with love and devotion through his unshed tears, Yamamoto knew that, no matter what happened, both he and Gokudera felt the exact same way and would do anything for each other. Because of that, he knew, for certain, that whatever came their way, they'd find a way to get through it, even if things started off difficult. After all, that's the same way their friendship and relationship had started off to begin with. Nothing was ever easy for them, but that's what made their love worth it in the end. It was definitely worth fighting for, because, not only was Gokudera his other half, but he was his light. He smothered the dark thoughts simmering in the back of his mind and heart with just his very presence.

Nodding his head to the other in understanding then, a small, gentle smile lifted the corners of the young swordsman's mouth as he stared down at Gokudera with loving adoration. His throat tightened slightly as his overwhelming feelings for the other took over him.

"I love you so much, Hayato…" Yamamoto choked out as a few stray tears broke free and slid down his cheeks.

The raven-haired jock saw his feelings reflected in his lover's eyes; love, fear, yearning, it was all laid bare before him in a rare case of unguardedness on Gokudera's part as the other teen reached up to wipe his tears away, his own jade orbs shimmering with tears themselves.

It was then that he heard his lover reciprocate his feelings in yet another rare case of openness. Hearing those treasured words reach his ears, and seeing them come from his beloved's beautiful lips, Yamamoto couldn't hold himself back anymore. He needed to feel Gokudera again, to cement everything they had shared just now with a physical pact and make it all the more stronger and real. With trembling hands, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around the other again and brought Gokudera closer to him, their lips meeting in a searing kiss without any hesitance. The kiss was slow, but powerful and filled with a desperation that the both of them couldn't seem to get rid of. Yamamoto could feel both of Gokudera's hands gripping his hair as their lips moved together, their tongues taking turns in their dominance but never stopping their sensual dance as their bodies pressed as close together as possible. The able rain guardian could feel a fire begin to burn in his lower abdomen, stirring him on with the desire consuming his heart. He needed more of Gokudera…he wanted to show him just how much he meant to him.

When they finally parted for breath, the two of them holding onto each other desperately as they breathed in unison, Yamamoto stared into Gokudera's dazed jade irises with burning passion.

"I…will never…leave you…" The raven-haired swordsman stated with finality as he panted for breath, his voice firm yet holding a tenderness he only reserved for the man in his arms. "Let me show you why…" Yamamoto offered then, his hazel orbs smoldering with devotion. "Let me love you, Hayato," he breathed out in desire.

* * *

Although Gokudera was sure Yamamoto was able to call his bluff, it didn't matter. His lover saw his determination, just like he had seen it in the jock only moments prior. They both had learned that there was nothing able to stand against them, if only the rain and the storm stuck together. They were a force to be reckoned with and, somehow, they would get through this, too.

What the feisty bomber hadn't expected to see, though, where the tears shimmering in the jock's hazel orbs. Instantly, Gokudera feared he hadn't projected enough confidence to allay his boyfriend's fears. He was afraid of Yamamoto's tears because he felt absolutely inadequate to soothe anyone. Takeshi was supposed to be happy; he was the stupid, grinning baseball-idiot after all! It was his natural state to laugh at the world! Gokudera couldn't stand to see the other one cry and know he was the reason.

The Italian felt his heart beat faster in his chest as he tried to think of something more to say or something to do to make Yamamoto believe, to keep him from succumbing to despair. The next moment, he learned that his fears had gotten the better of him. The still shimmering eyes of the jock only held love, not fear, in store for him, and a gentle smile was tugging at the other's soft lips. His voice choking with various emotions, Takeshi told him how much he loved him.

In that moment, the tears Gokudera had feared finally rolled down the swordsman's tanned cheeks. As the smaller bomber understood, though, it was neither fear nor despair that made them fall; he wasn't afraid any longer. With a tiny smile that was only reserved for his lover, the silver-haired teen reached out to tenderly wipe away the stray tears as he tried to project all the love he felt for the stupid jock into his eyes.

"Ti amo, Takeshi," the Italian answered his words of love in his mother tongue, giving them even more meaning as he felt his own eyes burning and tried to blink away the tears.

The next moment, Gokudera felt Yamamoto's arms wrap around him and he eagerly leaned into the other's warm body. Their lips met, starving for each other's touch. Soft moans drowned in the slow, yet passionate dance of their tongues. Their bodies pressed into each other, and they tasted one another as deeply as possible. While the jock's strong arms held him tight, Gokudera's hands were once again buried in the other's thick mass of hair, massaging the back of the other's skull in the way he knew Yamamoto loved.

Once they had to part for desperately needed air, the jock's hazel eyes burned with a fire the bomber had expected and felt himself. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't let go of his lover then. He needed to feel the other's strength, and he needed to feel his love to give him the courage he needed to get through the ordeal awaiting them.

Yamamoto told him again that he would never leave him and that he wanted to show him why. With a voice so utterly sexy it made Gokudera's limp cock twitch to life, the jock begged to be allowed to love him.

"Yes, Takeshi, show me...love me, Takeshi," the silver-haired bomber whispered as his fiery jade orbs looked up into smoldering hazel. "Make our bond even tighter so no one can tear us apart."

His hands, which had stayed in the jock's hair all the while, gently pulled Yamamoto down for another kiss, only this time, Gokudera submitted easily. As the rain guardian's tongue slipped into his mouth to once again taste him, the bomber slowly lay back down again, guiding the jock to come to lay above him.

* * *

Gokudera's words of assent sent pleasurable shivers down Yamamoto's spine and a fiery determination course through his veins. He knew that he'd do everything in his power to make their bonds stronger for the very reason that his lover brought up. Yamamoto was determined to make sure that nothing, not even his father, would tear them apart.

As he felt the smaller teen tug gently down on his hair to bring him into a kiss, Yamamoto didn't resist. He leaned forwards until his lips met Gokudera's again, the silver-haired Italian opening his mouth in invitation soon afterwards. The young swordsman didn't hesitate; his tongue swooped in to sensually rub against its awaiting counterpart's. Yamamoto felt a moan of pleasure mix with Gokudera's own as the smaller teen guided them backwards until they were laying on the bed again with Yamamoto on top. Their lips barely disconnected through their change in position; their kiss languid yet passionate as their tongues moved together in a perfectly synchronized dance. Low moans mixed together in harmony as their lips moved together and their lower halves pressed against each other. Yamamoto could feel Gokudera's hands still in his hair, the other's fingernails digging slightly into his scalp and causing his cock to twitch with arousal.

When the two of them separated from their kiss for much needed air, Yamamoto felt himself get lost in Gokudera's beautiful jade-green orbs. The two of them were breathing together like one being, perfectly in sync like it had always been that way. To be here with Gokudera under the circumstances that they were, Yamamoto couldn't help but feel emotionally overwhelmed in that moment. He never wanted to lose the man below him, and he never wanted someone else to see Gokudera the way he was now. The smaller teen was breathless and staring up at him with such love and devotion that it rendered Yamamoto speechless. There were so many things that the darker-haired teen wanted to say then, like how beautiful Gokudera was, or how much he truly loved him and never wanted to part, but the words became lodged in his throat as he was overwhelmed by the feelings he had for the young man below him. Yamamoto knew for certain that there was no one else on this earth that could make him feel the same way that Gokudera did. There was no feasible way he could feel such adoration, devotion, and passion for another human being. There was just no way.

With hazel orbs shimmering with love and gratitude for the man that allowed him behind his defensive walls, Yamamoto nuzzled Gokudera's nose as a small smile of adoration flitted across his lips. Delivering a quick, soft peck to the other's lips then, Yamamoto started planting light kisses along the other's jawline until he reached one of Gokudera's ears. He nibbled on the other's lobe gently, loving the small whimper of delight that tumbled from his beloved's lips as he did so. Gokudera's ears had always been so sensitive.

After a few nibbles along the other's outer ear, the young jock's kisses traveled downwards until he reached Gokudera's neck. From there, he went slower, taking his time to lavish the other's neck with attention. Gentle kisses, and loving nips, mixed in with the taller teen's light suckling as he marked his lover's most visible appendage as if in defiance of their situation. While he did so, the rain guardian's hands traveled up his lover's body, his coarse fingers lovingly caressing the other's hips and sides until he reached the Italian's nipples. From there, his thumbs began to caress the hardened peaks as he lavished the other's neck.

* * *

As their tongues moved together in a well-rehearsed, intimate and sexy dance, Gokudera's fingers turned to claws, passionately scratching at the back of the jock's scalp in just the right way he knew would turn his lover on even more. A deep moan escaped him the next moment as he felt the instant response in form of Yamamoto's twitching cock against his thigh.

Once their kiss finally ended because of the annoying necessity for oxygen, his lover's hazel orbs caught hold of his jade and didn't seem to want to let go. The feisty bomber could feel his chest rise and fall in unison with the jock's as they both tried to catch their breath. Those warm hazel eyes still held him in their sights, making Gokudera feel like he was laid utterly bare before his boyfriend, but for once, for this one person in the whole wide world, he did not feel ashamed or even embarrassed. Yamamoto knew him, he knew his faults and yet he cared about him and even loved him. The only thing the smaller Italian could think of doing was to try to look up at the other one with the same love and devotion he saw shining down at him.

Gokudera could only assume that he had succeeded when the rain guardian's eyes shimmered once more and he smiled in the cutest way while lowering himself to nuzzle him in the stupid lovey-dovey way of his. As their lips touched once more, Gokudera was prepared for another toe-curling kiss but, instead, Yamamoto showered him with more fleeting kisses along his jaw and slowly up to his ear. The smaller bomber felt his stomach flutter, and uttered the most pathetic whimpers as the jock nibbled and sucked at his sensitive outer shell and lobe. Even though the storm guardian was well aware of the pathetic way he sounded when Yamamoto lavished attention on his weak spots, he didn't mind. Takeshi was the only one who would ever experience him like this. He was the only one who could do this to him, and Gokudera knew how much the jock liked to hear him utter these ridiculous sounds. Knowing this, the Italian writhed underneath his lover as he created love bites on his pale neck, making the bomber moan shamelessly.

As his head turned and his neck stretched to give his lover more room, he felt his hand move in the jock's hair, massaging the back of his skull once more. Yamamoto slowly stoked the fires of his desire. Usually, the feisty bomber would spur on his lover by now. Although Takeshi's foreplay always was enjoyable, their actual union was what the two of them needed the most. Today, though, what he had asked for was for the jock to strengthen their bond. He wanted to feel all that Yamamoto had to offer, and he wanted to give his lover all that he needed. Gokudera didn't hold back his moans of pleasure or his whimpers of need. He arched into every caress, trying to show the other how good it felt.

When he felt the jock's coarse but gentle hands tenderly caress his body, the storm guardian writhed in ecstasy. Slowly but surely, he felt the need for more. Yamamoto's thumbs rubbed his nipples then, turning on the smaller man even more than he already was. Gokudera wrapped his leg around the dark-haired jock's own then, pulling him even closer and pressing his hardened flesh up against the other to show him his desire.

"Takesh~i," he moaned softly but passionately.

* * *

The soft moaning of his name reached his ears as he felt Gokudera wrap one of his legs around him and draw him in closer until he could feel the Italian's erection press against his lower abdomen. Feeling the other's hardened flesh twitch with desire, Yamamoto let out a low moan against his lover's neck.

"H-Hayato…" He mumbled out the other's name breathlessly as he slowly lifted himself up from Gokudera's neck to stare into the other's lust-filled eyes. With his own hazel orbs burning with passion, Yamamoto purposefully made sure to keep eye contact with his beloved as he gave a sensual roll of his hips. The movement caused both of their hardened lengths to rub up against their connected skin. The young rain guardian's whole body tingled with pleasure at the slight friction as his eyes took in his lover's erotic response. Gokudera let out a shuddering gasp of ecstasy as he arched, his hips rubbing back in a just as sensual response. A light gasp of both surprise and pleasure escaped Yamamoto's lips at the feeling, heat beginning to overtake his body with desire.

As much as he wanted to give into his instinct to start ravaging his beloved then and there, Yamamoto suppressed the urge by gently prying Gokudera's leg off of him and disconnecting their bodies. He heard his lover let out what sounded like a whine, which Yamamoto tried to ignore. The young swordsman knew that they couldn't both just go wild in this moment, despite the urge to. This moment between them was supposed to be special, so the dark-haired teen wanted it to last as long as possible.

"We can't get carried away, Hayato," Yamamoto let out a husky chuckle as he leaned down and nuzzled the other's cheek affectionately. "As much as I love how you feel when you move against me, we should make this moment last, shouldn't we?" With that said, the taller teen sent his smaller counterpart a loving smile before he leaned down to start trailing light kisses from the other's neck and down to his chest. "Besides," Yamamoto continued on light, airy breath as he teasingly nuzzled one of Gokudera's nipples with his nose, "I'm not done worshiping you yet."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Yamamoto glanced up at his lover, his burning hazel orbs meeting yearning jade, and he teasingly licked the nipple he had just nuzzled, his blood pumping wildly in his veins with anticipation for his lover's reaction.

* * *

His action elicited a sexy moan from the jock. When Yamamoto lifted his head to look at him with a passionate gaze and whispered his name with yearning, Gokudera felt triumphant. He had succeeded in stoking his lover's fires and his reward was instant. The rain guardian rolled his hips, rubbing their eager cocks against each other, making him gasp and shudder with pleasure. Arching his body to create even more friction, the feisty bomber rubbed back hungrily.

Though Yamamoto moaned in obvious pleasure, he still disentangled their legs and removed himself from Gokudera. The smaller Italian couldn't hold back a dejected whine. If it felt good to the both of them, why couldn't they just keep going? Of course the stupid baseball-freak had a perfectly sound answer to that exact question.

"Hrm…yeah," the silver-haired bomber grumbled his answer, only to moan softly again a moment later when the jock showered his neck with sweet kisses.

The next moment, Yamamoto actually nuzzled his nipples, which were already very sensitive because of the coarse thumbs rubbing them. When his boyfriend spoke up again, Gokudera shook his head.

"You're such an idiot...I'm not some kind of god...I don't need...aaaaaaaah!" The expertise with which Yamamoto's tongue was teasing his hardened buds then, made it impossible for the storm guardian to keep protesting. He definitely wasn't worth being worshiped, and he was sure Yamamoto didn't mean in that way, either, but Gokudera knew that the other enjoyed exploring and owning every single part of his body. Usually the feisty bomber tried to make short process of any such games, especially since the jock just loved to tease him into insanity, but today was meant to be special so he would indulge his lover for just a little longer.

Although he knew his feelings then, the young bomber felt lost for the words to express them in the right way. Instead, he gently scratched at the jock's scalp as he stared into the other's hazel eyes with a smoldering look, before he closed his lids, let his head sink back in submission and offered himself up by arching his back.

* * *

For a brief moment, Gokudera's eyes met his with a smoldering gaze as he scratched lightly at his scalp. Yamamoto felt a rush of pleasure travel to his groin at the other's actions, his hunger for his lover only increasing when the young Italian closed his eyes, laid his head back down and arched his back, the other's chest pressing against his lips with need.

Yamamoto lost no time in lavishing the feisty bomber's nipples. With skill that could only be brought upon by much practice, the dark-haired rain guardian took turns rubbing and tweaking one of Gokudera's aching nubs with his thumb and forefinger while his other nipple was being teased with languid licks, gentle sucks and the playful nips of his teeth. The silver-haired teen was a complete mess underneath him, his beautiful body continuously squirming and arching into his touch, silently begging for more while the other moaned out his name in rapture. Yamamoto could hear the slight impatience underneath his beloved's tone, though, so he decided to change his course.

With his hands trailing down from the bomber's chest to his hips, Yamamoto's lips followed suit, licking, nipping and sucking Gokudera's sides as the jock's calloused hands moved lower and spread his beloved's legs apart. From there, he started massaging small circles against Gokudera's inner thighs as he playfully sucked on the other's hips bones, purposefully teasing his lover by avoiding the one area he knew wanted to be touched.

"Patience, Hayato," Yamamoto purred out with slight amusement as he laid gentle kisses and teasing licks against the Italians' inner thighs as well. He just loved seeing his beloved react so openly to his intimate touches, but he knew that his lover's patience was growing rather thin, regardless of what he said. "Is this what you want me to do?" He hummed out teasingly as he planted a light kiss against his lover's sac, getting a breathless gasp in response. "Or maybe…you want this?" The swordsman whispered out sensually as his lips trailed up Gokudera's pulsating cock, his skin just ghosting over his lover's hot flesh. When Yamamoto finally reached the other's head, he teasingly blew on it, causing his lover to squirm and shudder with anticipation.

Seeing the young Italian in such a state turned Yamamoto on like nothing else. The other's silver hair was a complete mess, his jade orbs pooled with intense desire, and his porcelain skin, slick with sweat, glistened in the morning sunlight shining in through his bedroom window. Yamamoto wanted no one else but him to see the other in this light.

With his heart and body filled with intense passion for the man below him, the young jock lightly nuzzled the tip of the other's cock with his nose before he gave his aching head a teasing lick, the rain guardian's tongue dipping into the other's slit and tasting the bomber's unique flavor.

"I'll never grow tired of you, Hayato," Yamamoto moaned out huskily as his heated hazel orbs sought out wanting jade. " _Never._ "

And, with that emphasis, the dark-haired teen took his beloved's heated flesh into his mouth.

* * *

In a matter of moments Gokudera was a moaning, squirming mess under the jock's skillful ministrations. While the other's fingers twirled his nipples, turning them hypersensitive to the point that it almost hurt, the jock's flicking tongue cooled the aching nubs, only for the other's sucking lips and nipping teeth to drive the poor bomber almost crazy. As he arched eagerly into the caresses, he moaned the other's name, squirming in torturous ecstasy the next second.

There was no denying that Gokudera enjoyed the attention; his wanton behavior spoke volumes, yet this was not enough, not nearly so. He couldn't quite keep the impatience out of his voice as the jock carried on. Luckily, Yamamoto knew him well enough and didn't try to be a fuckin' sadist today. First his hands, and then the rest of him slowly descended southwards.

When the jock tried to spread his thighs, the feisty bomber was only too eager to comply. He moaned encouragingly as the other's lips came ever closer to his straining flesh, but, of course, the stupid baseball-freak was playing with him again. Although it made shivers run up his spine when Yamamoto kissed and sucked at his inner thigh, he couldn't stop a disappointed whine from escaping his lips.

At last his whining seemed to have gotten through to the stupid jock, because the dark-haired swordsman was finally closing in on the place Gokudera needed it the most. The other one was teasing him still, but the soft kiss to his sack still made him gasp in ecstasy.

The next moment, Yamamoto's lips ghosted over his overheated, eager flesh. His stupid-ass question of 'if this was what the bomber wanted', was answered by an eager moan, which ended in an unsteady whimper as hot breath was blown on his pulsating peak. Shivering with need and the urge to raise his hips and shove his needy flesh right in the stupid tease's face, Gokudera searched the other's gaze. He didn't hold back then. All his desire, his deep need for his lover, was laid bare in his gaze. He wanted to feel Yamamoto and only him.

His gaze was returned with just as much desire, before his aching cock was tenderly nuzzled. A deep moan escaped the smaller man when the jock dipped his tongue into his slit. It was funny how he had been appalled at such action at first. Now, though, he loved the feeling, and even liked to do it to Yamamoto because of the other's reaction to it.

In that moment, Yamamoto's passionate gaze burned into his own and the jock told him how he would never grow tired of him. Gokudera felt his heart miss a beat at the determined declaration. Before the bomber could answer, though, the jock took him into his mouth and a shuddering moan escaped him.

"Ta-takeshi...I...I..." There was a multitude of things he wanted to say to his lover, like how much he loved him and how he couldn't live without him, but the words just wouldn't come to him. Gokudera hoped Yamamoto would chuck it off to his skillful mouth. Once again, he lightly scratched the back of the jock's skull the way the other liked it and, for as long as he could, he held the other's heated gaze, moaning lustfully.

* * *

Words stuttered out of Gokudera's lips as he took him into his mouth, leaving Yamamoto intrigued as to what the other actually wanted to say to him as he tasted the unique flavor of his lover's skin on his tongue. Sadly, instead of continuing whatever it was that he wanted to say, his lover opted for weaving his fingers through his hair again, his nails scratching at the jock's sensitive scalp as his eyes remained focused on his. The aroused rain guardian moaned lightly at the other's actions, the sound vibrating around his Italian partner's sensitive cock.

A gasp of pleasure reached Yamamoto's ears then, causing a shiver of anticipation to roll up his spine. Without any more delay, he placed his hands against the other's hips and started to bob his head, his ministrations slow and sensual as he took his lover into his mouth as far as he could go without gagging and then retreated, his tongue rubbing up against the underside of his beloved's erection until he reached the peak, his eyes never straying from the other. With his lips tightly wrapped around the other's head, Yamamoto would then lick lovingly at the other's slit, a low whine rumbling in his throat as he silently begged to taste what the other had to offer him. The taller teen repeated this same process a few more times, Gokudera moaning louder and louder with each movement and actually looking away at this point, until he got what he wanted. The moment that precum started to bubble up from the other's slit, Yamamoto was only too eager to lap it up.

The young swordsman lost track of time as his mouth was bombarded with Gokudera's unique bittersweet taste. He would have probably continued to act out on his hunger until his beloved came into his mouth, but, thankfully, Gokudera's voice reached him before he got too carried away. It seemed that his beloved had lost his patience by that point; he wanted Yamamoto inside of him, and he wanted it now. Hearing the words spoken so clearly without any remorse from his usually shy lover sent Yamamoto's mind reeling with intense lust. In all honesty, he couldn't stand being apart from the other any longer as well.

Retracting his lips from his lover's wet, straining cock, Yamamoto gazed hungrily into his dazed, clouded jade.

"I need you, too, Hayato," he whispered out huskily as he pressed his own straining erection into his lover's groin. "I want to be one with you…"

* * *

At his gentle scratches, the jock moaned around the head of his cock, making Gokudera gasp at the pleasurable vibrations this created. The next moment, strong hands held his hips in place as Yamamoto took him in as deep as he could. Slowly, his lover bobbed his head then, taking him in deep and then letting him slip out again almost all the way. With utter skill, the taller teen was pressing his tongue against the sensitive vein on the underside of his cock and lavishing his slit with teasing licks.

Whenever the other's tongue dipped into his slit, Yamamoto whined softly, making the bomber whimper in turn at the new vibrations he was sending through his hard flesh right into his body. With every lick and bob of the jock's head, Gokudera's moans of pleasure grew louder, just like his need to feel Yamamoto in the best way possible. For as long as the Italian was able to, he held his boyfriend's gaze, allowing him to see the effect his actions had on him until his eyes burned and the passion overwhelmed him. Closing his eyes, he turned his gaze away as he felt drops of yearning squeeze from his heated flesh.

Eager moaning reached his ears as Yamamoto lapped at his precum, sending new shivers through his body. Gokudera couldn't wait any longer, he yearned to feel one with the man he loved.

"Takeshi...I want you...deep inside...Need you...Need you now," he uttered his wish breathlessly yet unashamedly.

These words definitely got the jock's attention. Burning hazel eyes held his as Yamamoto told him that he needed him, too. The hard evidence of the other's need was pressed into him when the swordsman told him he wanted to be one.

Gokudera nodded, before he leaned over to retrieve the lube from the nightstand and handed it over to his lover. With absolute trust and without any shame for his wanton behavior before the man he loved, the feisty bomber spread his thighs even more, presenting himself.

Moaning at the sight, Yamamoto lost no time. Once he had slicked up his fingers, he massaged the smaller man's entrance and, with practiced skill, easily penetrated him. As Gokudera moved his hips to meet the finger's movements with soft moans, the jock told him how much he loved him again and how good his tight heat felt around his fingers.

Soon a second, and then a third finger, were pushed into him while Yamamoto kissed his thighs and lower abdomen. The bomber remembered what the other one had said about worshiping him, and he actually felt like the jock always gave his all while all he did was take. As much as Gokudera loved the attention Yamamoto was showering on him, it didn't seem fair, especially not in the light of the special meaning their union was supposed to have.

"Kiss me, Takeshi, please," Gokudera begged of his lover then when he was as prepared as he could be.

Once the jock had removed his fingers and came up for the kiss, the bomber wrapped his leg around him as their lips met. Even while he let Yamamoto possess his mouth and ravish him in sweet rapture, he used the leverage of his leg to turn their bodies around on the bed. When he came to lie atop the rain guardian, he retracted, ending their kiss with a soft smacking noise. Passion and love mixed in his gaze as he looked into the slightly confused hazel orbs of his lover.

"Ti amo," he whispered so softly that it was almost inaudible.

Gokudera was still bad at finding the right words to get his feelings through, but Yamamoto was getting ever better at understanding him nonetheless. Once again, the feisty bomber decided to take action to show his feelings. Sitting up, his hand reached behind him. He held the jock's gaze as he skidded back a little and lifted his backside. With only a little fumbling, Gokudera guided the tip of Yamamoto's cock to his twitching entrance. Although he had been in this position a few times before, they had always been connected by that time. It was his first time he did it all by himself, and though he felt a little awkward, the amazed and loving gaze Yamamoto bestowed onto him gave the bomber the courage to continue.

Careful not to hurt his lover, Gokudera slowly pushed backward and down then, feeling the thick head breach his entrance as he slowly swallowed up the hard flesh inside his body. Taking charge like he was doing then felt empowering to the silver-haired bomber, and their connection felt very intense to him.

"Takeshi~," he moaned his lover's name as he pushed down as far as it would go and breathlessly looked down at the other. His hands searched out to their counterpart's, entwining his fingers with Yamamoto's to intensify the feeling of being connected. "I'm yours," he whispered, pushing himself to say more of what he felt. "And...and you...you are everything to me." Gently, he squeezed the hands entangled with his own.

* * *

It only took seconds for Gokudera to turn to the side and rifle through the nearby nightstand where Yamamoto always stored his lube. As soon as the bottle was handed to him, Gokudera made himself comfortable again and, with surprisingly no hesitation, he spread his legs further apart in a wanton fashion. Hazel eyes widened in surprise at the arousing display as his lover's jade-green orbs stared up at him trustingly.

With a light moan of arousal at the sight before him, the eager rain guardian lost no time in lubricating his fingers and positioning his digits at the other's entrance. Yamamoto felt his heartbeat quicken with anticipation as he massaged his beloved's ring muscle, Gokudera shuddering in delight and relaxing under his touch. Because of this, and probably because the silver-haired teen was still a little loose after last night's exploits, Yamamoto was able to slip his finger into the other easily. There were no signs of pain from his beloved as the young swordsman's finger was engulfed by intense heat, Gokudera's walls eagerly sucking him in.

As he moved his finger in and out of the other to lubricate him and loosen him up more, Gokudera started moving his hips in time with his light thrusts, soft moans escaping the bomber's lips as he took pleasure from such a simple gesture. Seeing the other so eager to feel him set Yamamoto's blood aflame with passion. There was nothing he wanted more than to join with this man below him and make love to him until they could no longer move.

"I love you so much, Hayato," the taller teen whispered out breathlessly, his voice brimming with passion and adoration for the man he was pleasuring. "You feel so amazing when you surround me like this. I can't get enough of you…"

With his voice growing husky with desire, Yamamoto stepped up his game and pushed in a second finger. After he stretched his lover a little more, he pushed in a third, Gokudera eagerly taking him in and moving in time with his fingers' thrusts. As he continued to prepare the other, making sure to not hit the other's prostate yet in order to prolong their union, the raven-haired teen laid fleeting kisses along the other's thighs and lower abdomen. It didn't take too long for his ministrations to overwhelm his beloved. Mere moments later, Gokudera was begging for a kiss.

Seeing as his lover was properly prepared by this point anyway, Yamamoto slowly removed his fingers and leaned forward to capture his lover's lips in a much anticipated kiss. Gokudera's mouth easily gave way under his tongue, and Yamamoto took the opportunity to pour everything he felt for the other in the kiss.

As their tongues entangled in a blinding passion, Yamamoto felt Gokudera wrap a leg around his waist. Before the rain guardian knew it, his stormy counterpart completely reversed their positions, leaving the young jock startled and on his back with Gokudera on top of him.

Gokudera's lips parted from his a few seconds later, and all Yamamoto could do was stare up at the other in confusion and absolute wonder as his beloved stared down at him like he was the most precious thing in this universe. Why would Gokudera want to change their positions?

Whatever questions he might have had flew out the window the next second, though, when he heard his lover tell him that he loved him in his native tongue. Yamamoto forgot how to breathe as he stared up at the other in shock. He had almost wondered if he had misheard, since the silver-haired teen had spoken so softly, but with the way Gokudera was looking at him, it couldn't be denied. Yamamoto could feel his heart flutter in his chest, and his throat constrict as so many different emotions bombarded the young jock at once. Gokudera had only told him that he loved him very rarely, and hearing it said in his native tongue was even more rare, because it was one of the most intimate gestures he could possibly make by showing Yamamoto who he was in his most natural, unguarded state. That, and Yamamoto knew that since Gokudera had difficulty getting his emotions across through words, he slipped into his native tongue out of habit in order to express himself better.

The young jock was completely speechless as his whole body burned with love for the other. At this point, no words could adequately describe the feelings he felt for the silver-haired teen anyway. All Yamamoto could do was watch on as his beloved sat up and reached behind him to grab hold of his aching erection. A light hiss of pleasure slipped past the rain guardian's lips as he watched his beloved with a curious but trusting gaze. Gokudera's jade-green orbs held his as he scooted back and positioned the young jock's cock against his eager entrance, and realization hit Yamamoto like a case of exploding dynamite. Gokudera was taking control and was going to ride him.

Heat pooled in Yamamoto's abdomen as intense desire overtook him. As he looked upon his lover with awe and rapture, Gokudera proceeded to press down onto him. The raven-haired teen let out a shuddering gasp of pleasure as he felt the tip of his erection push easily into his lover's tight heat. A long, languid moan tumbled from his lips then as his lover continued to push himself onto him, Yamamoto's length slowly becoming surrounded by his lover's pulsating walls, gripping and moving him deeper into his lover's cavern with little resistance.

The air radiated with an intense intimacy the young jock hadn't felt before. And that feeling escalated as soon as he was fully sheathed inside Gokudera's heat and the other moaned out his name in rapture. Soon after, Gokudera's hands found his, taking Yamamoto by surprise as the other entwined their fingers. As he stared up into Gokudera's gorgeously passionate eyes and heard the other tell him that he meant everything to him as he squeezed his hands, the taller teen was completely floored. The air around them practically pulsated with passion and intimacy, leaving the young jock breathless and completely overwhelmed with the feelings he held for the other. There was no one else on this earth that he'd want to spend the rest of his days with, and there was no one else on this earth that could ever tear them apart. He was certain of this.

As these thoughts rushed through his mind, Yamamoto could feel his eyes well up with tears and his throat constrict with intense emotion.

"Hayato…" He choked out lovingly as a few tears slipped down his cheeks. Yamamoto felt so touched by Gokudera's feelings for him, and that their feelings for each other were in such perfect unity. Finding himself utterly speechless again as he stared adoringly up into his lover's eyes, he squeezed the other's hands back, silently telling the other that he felt the same way and that it was okay to move.

* * *

When there was silence in answer to his open words, Gokudera's heartbeat picked up its pace. He had put himself way out there, and had tried hard to put his feelings into words for the stupid jock. For a second that felt like an eternity, the Italian's faith wavered. Had he said too much? Was he overwhelming the baseball-freak? But after everything that had been said and done between them, he had felt secure in his feelings, he had thought it was alright...

Before the feeling of insecurity could take a hold of him, though, the silver-haired bomber saw the tears well up in his lover's eyes. Yamamoto's answer to his confession was only his name, but the jock's voice was full of emotion and his gaze held all the love in the world. Although he understood that it wasn't sadness that had created the tears running down the swordsman's cheeks, Gokudera still hated to see them. He wanted his lover to always be his idiotically smiling self. Well, there was one surefire way to make Yamamoto grin like an idiot, and the bomber definitely was in the right position to make it happen eventually.

His hands were gently squeezed back then, which Gokudera took as a cue. Deliberately slow, he rolled his hips then. A low moan tumbled from his lips as he felt Yamamoto's thick cock stir so utterly deep inside of him.

"Takeshi...hmmm," he moaned his lover's name as his hips rolled in a slow rhythm.

His slender hands pushed against the calloused, strong ones of the jock to keep his balance. Still holding the other's gaze, the smaller bomber was glad to see the other's tears dry as Yamamoto's hazel eyes slowly glazed over with lust. With the next roll of his hips, Gokudera pushed a little harder against Yamamoto's hands to gain more leverage as he lifted himself up, letting the hard flesh slip almost free, only to suck it in deep again with a yearning whimper.

His usual urge to speed up the sex and get relief fast was pushed aside this morning. Relief actually wasn't on his mind at the moment. Their union held a special meaning to the both of them, and all the feisty bomber wanted at this moment was to feel Yamamoto; to be one with him and make their bond as strong as possible.

Panting softly, Gokudera kept the pace of his ride slow. Occasionally, he rolled his hips while the jock was buried deep inside, and moaned ecstatically. A soft sheen of sweat was covering his pale skin at the exertion, yet he wanted to keep going, to make their union last forever. His glazed jade orbs still were looking down into their hazel counterparts to drown in the love and the desire he beheld there.

* * *

Yamamoto's hands clasped Gokudera's tightly and he kept his arms steady as his beloved pushed against him and rolled his hips downwards. A shuddering moan tumbled from the rain guardian's lips as his lover's tight walls moved against his pulsating shaft, the movement enveloping him in intense heat and pleasurable friction as a feeling of overwhelming intimacy washed over him. All Yamamoto could do was stare passionately up into Gokudera's loving jade orbs as the silver-haired teen slowly moved against him, the Italian's movements sensual and languid like they had all the time in the world to experience each other.

The young jock could feel his heart swell with each thrust of his lover's hips. Every movement, every moan completely enraptured the young rain guardian until he felt like he wasn't in his bedroom anymore; this was their own special world that they had created just for themselves. No one could touch them here, no one would could tear them apart. This was their love for each other, personified through just a few movements, but those movements meant everything to the two of them. The atmosphere between them was raw with passion, palpable to every degree as it enveloped their hearts and minds and gave them a peace of mind no mere words could ever do. Yamamoto could feel every mental and physical stress leave his body as he just…felt Gokudera…felt everything the other was willing to offer him—to _show_ him. Every single one of the Italian's barricades were down and the smaller teen had brought them down willingly just to show Yamamoto how much he loved him—to show him that he didn't mind being vulnerable as long as it was with him and only him. Together, they had shared their vulnerability, and, together, they were going to make themselves stronger because of it.

As Gokudera continued to move against him, the other's hips occasionally rolling when Yamamoto was as deep as he could be within the other, the taller teen let out another raucous moan. Gokudera fit so perfectly with him in every way that it practically stole the rain guardian of his breath. His hazel eyes never left their jade counterparts, which were now glazed over with so many emotions that Yamamoto swore he could get lost in them forever and not even realize it, nor care for that matter. The enraptured swordsman knew for a fact that he'd never seen anything more beautiful than the man above him right then, his porcelain skin glistening with sweat as he kept their hands intertwined like a safety net, and his hypnotic gaze holding him in place as he made love to him with the most tender of movements. Yamamoto was so blown away that he couldn't even remember what day it was, what time it was, or that anything else even existed. With just a few movements, Gokudera had literally become his entire world, and he wanted to show the other the same courtesy.

"…I…" The taller teen choked out, his hazel orbs shining with such intense passion and need that words suddenly escaped him entirely. There truly were no words to adequately express how he felt in that moment or how much Gokudera meant to him, so he just decided to show him instead. As his lover thrust down against him, Yamamoto rolled his hips at the same time, intensifying the friction between them and causing both of them to cry out in unison. Yamamoto could feel an electrifying shock course through his system at the mere movement. It truly was like nothing he had felt before, and he could tell that Gokudera felt the same way with how the other's eyes stared back at his in a mixture of both shock and undying passion. With something as minuscule as Yamamoto joining his lover mid-thrust with just a sensual roll of his hips, the young jock had intensified the intimacy between them tenfold, proving that their love for each other could become even stronger.

With hands still clasped together and eyes set on only each other, the two of them moved as one, their bodies sliding together in the most intimate of caresses. They were making love to each other with not only their bodies, but their very souls.

* * *

Just as the silver-haired bomber rolled his hips, Yamamoto started to say something. When he stopped himself, for a moment, Gokudera wasn't sure if his actions had cut the other short. Only the intense look in the other's eyes made him believe this wasn't so. Maybe for once the jock was as lost for words as he himself always felt. This thought actually made the Italian feel a little better. Facing the same kind of trouble made him only feel closer to his lover.

This thought, or any other kinds just flew out of his mind the next second, though, when Yamamoto rolled his hips just as he came down on the other one. The friction this combined action created was so delicious and intense at the same time that it made the both of them cry out in utter rapture. The electric shock sent sizzling waves up his spine made the storm guardian arch his back and push harder against the jock's hands supporting him.

Breathless, Gokudera stared down at his lover passionately and marveled at the fact that the sex between them still could get better. It always felt incredibly good whenever they did it, and sometimes their union was so intense it really felt like they shared not only their bodies, but their very souls. Biting his lower lip, the feisty bomber managed to reduce his passionate cries to deep moans as he felt even more as one with Takeshi than ever before.

Just when the feisty bomber thought it couldn't feel more intense than this, his stupid baseball-idiot proved him wrong. Disentangling their hands, the young jock took ahold of his hips, holding him down. Before Gokudera could protest or whine because of the loss of movement and friction, Yamamoto sat up straight.

As soon as their eyes met again, so did their lips. With a need and a hunger he hadn't been aware of, the bomber kissed his lover and was kissed back. As their tongues entangled as easily and eager as their hands had just moments prior, Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his back, giving him the freedom to move as he liked once more.

Wrapping his arms around his lover in turn, the young storm guardian resumed his languid movement. He buried his hands in the thick, raven mess of the jock's bed hair, gently scratching his nails across the scalp. When Yamamoto answered by rolling his hips once more, Gokudera's cry of ecstasy drowned in their passionate kiss, while his twitching cock smeared pre-cum on their stomachs.

* * *

More.

He needed more…so much more…

The urge to become even closer to his lover enshrouded Yamamoto's impassioned mind. With the way he had felt beforehand when he had joined Gokudera in their love making, he honestly thought that they were closer than they'd ever be. But, he knew, deep in his heart, that there was still one way they could feel even closer. He wanted to be so deep within his love that he lost all track of himself. He wanted Gokudera to feel him in every physical and ethereal sense. And, more than anything, he wanted to be so mentally, physically, and spiritually intertwined with the other that when they moved against each other, their very souls would merge into one. They would completely forget themselves and everything around them and just exist together in that single moment; connected more powerfully than any couple could possibly be.

So, with that in mind, Yamamoto disentangled his hands from a surprised Gokudera's and held down the other's hips. The determined rain guardian heard his counterpart moan in euphoria as he sat up straight, his cock sinking even deeper into Gokudera's being as he was elevated on the swordsman's lap.

A few seconds later, their eyes finally met, their faces now completely level with each other. Within that time span, Gokudera only took one of those seconds to lean forward and capture Yamamoto's eager lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues easily finding solace in each other's embrace as if to make up for the fact they weren't holding hands anymore.

Their kiss deepened, just like their physical connection, as Yamamoto wrapped his arms around his Italian lover's back and Gokudera wrapped his arms around his neck, the other's long piano fingers finding purchase in his hair. As the storm guardian started to move his hips again, bringing back the amazing friction they both craved, he scratched at Yamamoto's scalp at the same time. With a rapturous moan into his lover's mouth, Yamamoto answered his beloved as he thrust his hips upwards in time to the other's downward thrusts. He felt more than heard Gokudera cry ecstatically into their kiss as he moved deeper within him than ever before due to their powerful connection. Yamamoto could feel a wetness on his stomach then as Gokudera's erection rubbed against his stomach with each movement they made. The young jock knew that the both of them wouldn't last much longer.

Both of them seemed to understand that their connection would finally come to an end, because Yamamoto could feel Gokudera's inner walls tighten around his now dripping cock with each languid thrust, increasing the friction between them to the point that Yamamoto felt like he was going to pass out from euphoria. This felt so utterly amazing...and even that description didn't do their actions justice. Yamamoto was certain that this moment between them was something so rare and precious, that only a very few people in the entire world throughout all of time could experience it. This was something only true soulmates could experience.

With a moan of determination that was easily swallowed by his and Gokudera's mind-bending kiss, Yamamoto thrust hard up into his lover's being at the precise angle he knew he had to be at, just as his lover thrust down again. With an accuracy that could only come from a major amount of practice, Yamamoto hit Gokudera's prostate dead on. The resulting rapturous scream that his lover produced was so powerful, Yamamoto felt the other's lips and tongue leave his as Gokudera tipped his head back and cried to the heavens. Their movements stilled then as they caught their breath while the powerful waves of pleasure that one movement caused rushed through their system. When Gokudera's jade-green orbs met his again, they were filled with such an indiscernible emotion that Yamamoto was ensnared by it. He wondered if his lover could see that very same emotion in his eyes, because Gokudera looked just as entranced as he stared at him, both of them breathing in unison as the meaning behind their union only heightened the intimacy between them.

Without any words being said, they both began to move again. With every thrust, Yamamoto would hit Gokudera's prostate and the other's cock would rub languidly against his stomach. At the same time, Gokudera's walls would tighten around him at the peak of his penetration, intensifying the moment between them tenfold. Rapturous cries filled the air since the two of them were too focused on their movements to even think about kissing again. It didn't take long for both of them to come undone, their orgasms slamming into their bodies like a shockwave at the same time. The last thing Yamamoto took notice of was how he screamed out his lover's name in ecstasy while Gokudera did the same as their orgasms hit them with the intensity of a detonation, yet also with the serenity of a calm wave lapping at the shore. It was such a surreal feeling that Yamamoto couldn't focus on anything else except for the pleasure and the unity he and his lover shared as his closed eyelids were bombarded with flashes of white.

Yamamoto was certain he had never felt an orgasm as long and as powerful as the one he had experienced with Gokudera in that moment. When the young jock opened his eyes again, he took note that he was still sitting upright with Gokudera wrapped tightly around him in his lap, their bodies still intimately connected as pleasuring waves of their orgasm still washed through their bodies. When Yamamoto's eyes met his lover's jade, he could still feel light, tingly spasms traveling through his nerve endings, as if his body never wanted this feeling between them to go away. He could tell that Gokudera was still experiencing this as well as he stared deeply into his eyes and lightly moaned out his name in a breathless whisper.

With just the call of his name, nothing more needed to truly be said between them. Yamamoto could see every emotion the other felt with just eye contact alone, and he knew that Gokudera could read him just the same. They had both just experienced something otherworldly that couldn't be described, but in their hearts, they both knew what it meant. Yamamoto smiled happily at his lover, tears coming to his eyes again as he saw Gokudera's eyes do the same. Their tears didn't fall, though. Yamamoto saw his lover send him a beautiful smile of his own before they both leaned forward for another kiss.

The kiss itself was just as slow and passionate as their love making had been, showcasing everything they both felt for each other that words themselves couldn't describe. When they parted for breath, Yamamoto smiled at his lover again before he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the other's, sighing out in contentment. At the moment, his soul truly felt at peace and he really didn't want to break that…but, at the same time, he knew that they couldn't stay this way forever.

"…I guess we should go and get cleaned up…" Yamamoto mentioned then, his voice sounding a little hoarse to his ears. Even though the words left him, though, the young jock made no move to disconnect from his lover. He was still inside Gokudera, and he knew that the intimate atmosphere that still emanated between them would be severed as soon as he retracted himself from the other. After everything they had just experienced together, Yamamoto worried that physically disconnecting from Gokudera now would actually feel like he was tearing not only their bodies, but their souls apart. It was just a silly fear, though. He knew that, because after everything they had just experienced, that only death could probably separate them now, and even then, such a separation would probably be short lived, since Yamamoto knew that he couldn't live without the other and vice versa. Still, the mere thought of disconnecting from Gokudera meant that this moment between them would finally come to an end, and they'd have to face their worldly issues again. It sounded really unappealing…

* * *

To the feisty bomber it felt like his lover was deeper inside of him, than ever before. Yamamoto wasn't just penetrating his body, but his very soul. Gokudera wanted this feeling, this moment, to last forever. He wanted to burn it into his very being so the memory could never leave him and keep him feeling loved even when he was alone. This craving made him hold the other tighter with everything he had. His inner muscles clenched around the other's hard flesh as if they were trying to keep Yamamoto inside of him forever. The friction only intensified the sensations that was already threatening to overwhelm the both of them.

The next moment, the jock thrust up hard into him with a raw moan that drowned in their passionate kiss. Gokudera arched his back as lightning shot up his spine. With utter precision, Yamamoto had hit his sweet spot— _hard_. The power of the feeling that swept through the poor storm guardian then was such that he had to cry it out to the world or he would surely explode. Tearing his mouth free from his lover's, the scream of ecstasy seemed to originate from his very soul. In that moment of rapture, Gokudera had forgotten all about their woes and troubles and about Tsuyoshi-san no doubt hearing him loud and clear. In that moment, there were only Takeshi and him; nothing else mattered or even existed.

When the electric shock Yamamoto had caused to course through his system had died to a tingle, the Italian lifted his head again to gaze into the other's hazel eyes with wonder. Their bodies had ceased all motion. For a long moment, they just stared into each other's eyes, breathing in perfect sync. Gokudera had never thought that two people could feel this close. He had not dared to believe that there was a love like this. Fear of getting hurt any further had closed off his heart and he had come so utterly close to missing out on the best thing that could have happened to him. The stupid baseball-idiot and his relentless determination had torn down all of his walls, but not to hurt him as he had always feared, no, only to show him a love as deep as the ocean and as gentle as a spring rain yet as powerful as a typhoon. Gokudera could see this love in the hazel orbs, and felt it like a cocoon enveloping the both of them. He hoped very much that Yamamoto could see and feel the same love in his own jade-green eyes.

Their connection was so deep and special, that no word, no sign, was needed, yet they both started to move once more in the exact same moment. Like they had never stopped, their actions fit together perfectly. Gokudera's downward thrust was met by Yamamoto's upward slam, the jock hitting his prostate dead on, just as the bomber clenched his muscles around the deeply penetrating cock. Passionate cries filled the room, rising in pitch. For as long as possible they held each other's gaze, watching in wonder the rising ecstasy they saw there until their bodies couldn't hold the explosive power they had built up any longer.

Screaming each other's name into the universe, their orgasms tore through their bodies like a bomb going off. Blood rushed in Gokudera's ears like he was standing next to a waterfall, and colorful fireworks exploded before his closed eyelids as he moved his hips for as long he could.

Only when the powerful waves of the orgasm had dwindled down to soft shivers, making his body feel all tingly, did Gokudera open his eyes again. He was greeted by hazel eyes looking at him with the deepest love and a sense of wonder. The feisty bomber was sure that what they had just shared was otherworldly. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, even though it had always felt amazing to share himself with Yamamoto. But this time it had been deeper and special and just...un-nameable. Not just their bodies had melded but their very souls.

Yamamoto whispered his name then in such an emotional way that it resonated with Gokudera. The smaller man was unable to even answer by whispering the other's name back. His voice was lost in the deep emotion he felt in the aftermath of the earth-shattering experience they had just shared, but for once he didn't feel like Yamamoto needed to hear him speak. He saw tears glitter underneath the hazel irises, but there was also the loving smile on the jock's lips, the smile that was only reserved for him and no one else. Gokudera answered with a smile that only the stupid baseball-idiot could put onto his face. Before the tears filling his own eyes had any chance to find a way down his cheeks, the both of them met for another kiss. All of their feelings, all of the things that couldn't be put into words were expressed in the slow, loving dance of their tongues then.

When the kiss finally ended, Yamamoto said out loud what they both knew had to happen eventually. The reluctance the jock showed afterwards to follow through on his own words was a sentiment Gokudera wanted to share only too eagerly, but he couldn't. They had to deal with the reality of their situation. It all had come rushing back to him even while they were kissing, but he wasn't mortally terrified anymore. No matter what happened, Yamamoto had sworn to stand beside him, and Gokudera trusted his lover's determination absolutely now. They would get through this and he would do anything he needed to do to make it right for his lover.

"Yes, we should," the silver-haired Italian agreed then.

Just like Yamamoto, Gokudera felt the specialty of what they had shared, but he didn't fear that finally separating their bodies could somehow undo the bond they had created. Disconnecting after an amazing round of sex always held a moment of bittersweet sadness, and this time was no different, yet the bomber bit back a small whine afterwards. There was no helping it, they had to face their problems and he had rather get it over with instead of dreading it.

* * *

Gokudera's voice was soft to his ears as the bomber agreed with him that they should get cleaned up. Yamamoto could feel his body stiffen as he prepared himself for what was to happen next. Just like he had suspected, it was pure torture to physically separate from his beloved. The other's loving warmth left his body as Gokudera crawled off of him, leaving Yamamoto to whimper at the loss as it felt like his whole body had been doused with a bucket of ice water. Even though his body craved to feel the other against him again, Yamamoto could feel the atmosphere between them hadn't changed. Sure, their situation had turned more serious, but the love, the devotion, and the steadfast will to stay together, no matter what happened in the future, pulsated through the air between them and enveloped their hearts and minds in a comforting blanket. As much as Yamamoto desired to sink himself into Gokudera and get lost in the other's heat in order to ignore the worries constantly pecking at his consciousness, the rain guardian knew that he had to face his troubles eventually, and that Gokudera would be standing beside him, no matter what happened.

Even so, that still didn't stop the fear from seizing his heart as a meeting with his father loomed ever closer on the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:** Hi there! Once again we would like to thank anyone who bothered to leave a review for our latest chapter and also anyone who favored and followed us._

 _It's finally here, Tsuyoshi's reaction to what's been going on in his household. Will he beat up our feisty little bomber and throw him out of the house? Find out for yourselves ;D Sadly, this is the last chapter and most likely the last joined 8059 project of AdaraLove and me for a while, since we're starting in on a pretty big Hetalia project which is bound to take some time. For any of you interested in that fandom and in GerIta in particular just keep an eye on Adara's account._

 _For those of you susceptible to such things, you might want to keep a tissue at hand._

 _As usual, we'd like to ask you to leave a review, even though there won't be another chapter even if you do ;D Yet, we always like to hear what you guys think and what you liked to make us better in the future XD_

 _Now enjoy the last installment of this fic, we hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"We should hurry. It's already late and we... we should talk to your father before the shop opens." The bomber had no intention of having anyone in earshot when they faced the older Yamamoto, but waiting for their confrontation till after the shop closed wasn't an option either.

As the two of them gathered a fresh set of clothes, Gokudera could sense a rising nervousness and a feeling of dread creep up on him. This of course applied tenfold for the young swordsman. Although the bomber had said they needed to hurry, he took some more time than necessary to try and somewhat calm down his lover once they were in the bathroom. As he lathered the jock's back up, he massaged the other's knotted shoulders and assured Yamamoto again and again that they would get through this. Of course, Gokudera himself had no real idea how, but he knew he had to make everything alright for the sake of his lover.

No hot bath in this world could fully relax the two guardians in the situation they were in, but at least they would face the older Yamamoto all clean and smelling of pine trees. Once they were dried and fully clothed again, they hugged each other tightly one last time and kissed. Gokudera tried to give his lover as much strength as he could and to also make him feel loved. When they had left the bathroom and faced the stairs leading down to where their fate awaited them, the silver-haired Italian stopped his lover short. Looking into his eyes, he reached out to take the jock's hand. Squeezing it, he nodded for the other one to proceed down the stairs. They would face their fate together.

* * *

As soon as the nervous swordsman heard his lover suggest they should hurry up and talk to his father before the shop opened, Yamamoto was seized with paralysis. He continued to sit on the bed, staring at his lover's back in fear as Gokudera started to scrounge up some clean clothes. When the silver-haired Italian's eyes met his expectantly again, Yamamoto found the strength and encouragement in his lover's eyes wash away his fear and push it to the back of his mind. He could tell that Gokudera was nervous about this meeting, too, and he had to stand beside his lover for support as well. Yamamoto couldn't just leave everything for Gokudera to carry.

Gathering his strength, Yamamoto nodded to his beloved with new resolve and started to gather clean clothes as well. From there, Gokudera took the lead, as if he sensed that the young jock's fears were greater than his own. Even though the both of them couldn't fully relax in the hot bath they drew up, Yamamoto could feel his partner's love pouring from the smaller teen's touches. The nervous rain guardian felt so touched as his lover gave him a light shoulder massage while they were lathering up and constantly reassured him that everything would be alright. Gokudera truly was the most kindhearted and most beautiful man Yamamoto had ever had the honor of meeting and falling in love with. He was truly blessed to have the other in his life, so he'd make sure that nothing would come between them now.

Feeling a new resolve despite his nerves threatening to upend his stomach, Yamamoto got dressed after their hot bath and walked with his lover down the hall towards the stairs. Right as they reached the first step, he felt a gentle hand stop him by grabbing his shoulder. Turning curiously towards the somber bomber beside him, Yamamoto saw a steadfast gaze of determination stare into his nervous hazel eyes. Yamamoto could see a twinge of fear reflected in Gokudera's jade orbs as well, but it was barely there, covered by the storm guardian's resolve to stick with him to the very end. Yamamoto could feel his throat tighten and all the air leave his lungs as he stared into his beloved's eyes, drawing in even more of their strength for what was to come.

When he felt Gokudera take his hand a few seconds later, Yamamoto could feel even more strength fill his body, like his lover was physically giving it to him through his touch. The young jock was practically overwhelmed by the feeling, but it only made the reassuring smile that he sent his lover all the more loving and brilliant as he intertwined his fingers with Gokudera's and tightened his hold on the other's hand. They would make it through this together…no matter what…and he had to show Gokudera that he was going to be strong through this too, even though he feared of being disowned by the only family he had. As much as his gut instinct was telling him that his father could never hate him or be disgusted with him…Yamamoto was terrified at the prospect that maybe, for once, his gut instinct was wrong this time. But, with Gokudera beside him, he'd face his fears and take his spot beside the other as they weathered the storm together. How could they be deserving of the titles, Storm and Rain Guardians of the Vongola Family if they couldn't even pull through a little bad weather, after all?

With a nod of his head to show his lover that he was ready, the two of them turned to face the stairs again and walked down them together, hand in hand. As soon as they reached the bottom, the empty restaurant was there to greet them. A sound came from their right, and when Yamamoto turned towards the noise, he was met with the sight of his father, who was currently bringing a tub of rice out from the kitchen and placing it in its designated spot on the sushi counter.

As if he could feel his gaze, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi glanced up as soon as he placed his tub of rice down, and Yamamoto swore his heart froze in terror as the moment of truth was finally upon him. He couldn't back out now. He had to face his father and show him his own resolve, to show him how much he cared for the young man currently beside him and gripping his hand like a vice. Yamamoto could feel both his lover and him shake a little from nerves as Yamamoto Tsuyoshi stared at the two of them in slight surprise, like he hadn't been expecting them, and then how the older man's gaze quickly glanced down at their intertwined hands. Tsuyoshi's gaze only dropped for a few seconds, though, before his eyes drew up to meet both of theirs again, a look of somber understanding drawing onto the older man's face.

"I wasn't sure if I'd see you two before I opened shop," the senior Yamamoto chuckled out lightly then as he made his way around the sushi counter and walked towards them. Even though his eyes crinkled in slight laughter, Yamamoto could tell that his tone didn't completely match his father's outward appearance. The older man was exuding a deadly serious air about him as he stood before him and Gokudera with his hands on his hips. "I think we have a few things to talk about, don't we?" Yamamoto Tsuyoshi opened up the dreaded conversation then. He was giving them a chance to explain themselves first…which was kind of a good sign, wasn't it? Yamamoto couldn't help but feel a little of that hope grip his heart, but his nervousness still rendered him speechless in that moment. His father was staring between both him and Gokudera, the older man's eyes narrowed in scrutiny despite the easygoing smile on his face. He was definitely waiting for them to admit what they had done first…What if he just didn't want to start yelling at them yet until both of them confirmed what was going on between them? Yamamoto could feel dread start to take hold of him again as his grip tightened around his lover's hand.

* * *

Still clasping hands, their fingers intertwined by now, they made their way down the stairs. Even though the jock had showed off a loving smile and tried to be brave, Gokudera could feel the nervousness and anxiety pour from his lover in waves. He knew what the other one stood to lose and, once more, the smaller bomber vowed to do everything in his might to keep that from happening. In any fight for the Vongola, the both of them had each other's back. Although it wasn't easy for the storm guardian to admit this, he knew only too well that more times than not, Yamamoto was the one who had to protect him. Of course this wasn't because the other one was stronger or anything, it was just Gokudera's shitty luck that all the asshole thugs were out to get him. At least today the Italian got his chance to make it up to his lover and return the favor. He would protect Yamamoto.

As soon as they were down the stairs, they ran across the older Yamamoto. So this was it. Tsuyoshi-san was carrying a big tub of rice that he needed to prepare the sushi. As his eyes followed the man's progress into the room, Gokudera could feel his heart beat faster in his chest as his own nerves got the better of him. This only got worse, once the shop owner put down the rice and looked right at them. The bomber could feel his grip tighten on his lover's hand but he couldn't stop himself. It was like his body needed to make sure it couldn't get separated from an essential part of him. Slight shivers shook his body then as Tsuyoshi-san stared at their entangled hands for a moment before he looked up at their faces again.

Just like his son, the older Yamamoto was able to smile and joke in any situation, but there was cold, hard steel underneath the congenial exterior. After he stated that they had some things to talk about, he was scrutinizing them, looking at them expectantly. It was obvious that the older Yamamoto was waiting for them to start off this talk. No matter how much anxiety Gokudera was feeling in that moment, it was nothing compared to his boyfriend's. The jock was squeezing his hand enough to hurt slightly. He could feel the other's fear and, without even looking to his side, he knew Takeshi wouldn't be able to speak. It was up to him now to make things right.

Tearing his hand from the vice-like grip of the swordsman, Gokudera fell to his knees before the older Yamamoto and bowed so deeply that his forehead touched the ground.

"My deepest apologies, Tsuyoshi-san!" The agitated bomber shouted out with utmost sincerity. "I've defiled your home! I've trampled on your hospitality! And worst of all, I've defiled your son! I know, I can't beg your forgiveness for what I've done, and I'm willing to receive any punishment you deem fit, Sir, but please, please, Sir, don't punish your son."

Staying down on the ground, Gokudera sat up straight before he looked up to plead with the older Yamamoto. He had to explain himself and their love to the older man and hope that he would listen.

"I love your son, Sir, with all of my heart. And...And he loves me. What we have done...it happened because of this very love. Whatever you think of me, I want you to know that my intentions are sincere. I...I know I'm not what you would have wanted for your son. I know that you have a family legacy to think about and I...I can never help with that, but...but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to...to make your son happy. You might think we're too young and don't know what we're doing, and you might hate me right now, but our feelings are true and they are deep. We can't...we just can't be without each other. I know that I'm asking the unthinkable, and yet I have to, so please, Sir, for your son's sake and my own, too, will you give us your blessing?"

After one last pleading look, Gokudera bowed once more as deeply as he possibly could before the man that held their fate in his hands.

* * *

When Yamamoto felt his lover tear his hand away from his, the taller teen suddenly felt like he had fallen off of a life preserver in the middle of a stormy sea with no land in sight. His hand floundered for a bit as he subconsciously reached out to grasp Gokudera's hand again, like the very notion of the other leaving his side meant that he'd lose him for good, but his hand only grasped air as Yamamoto witnessed his beloved kneel on the ground and bow to his father. The rain guardian's eyes widened in shock at his lover's display. He had known that Gokudera was going to do something like this in order to beg for forgiveness and appease whatever anger his father might have, but to actually see the smaller teen do it…it truly broke Yamamoto's heart. He hated to see the person he loved more than anyone else in the world groveling before someone and apologizing for something they shouldn't have to apologize for; their love.

At the same time, though, the sight of Gokudera doing everything in his power to convince his father that their feelings for each other were true and insurmountable filled Yamamoto with even more love and happiness. It was hard enough to get Gokudera to admit to him that the bomber loved him, and Gokudera had insisted that they should never tell anyone of their relationship, but now, he was willingly doing so in order to hopefully save the relationship between his father and him.

As he watched on in a mixture of loving devotion and great discomfort, the more Yamamoto began to piece together what his lover was actually saying…The dark-haired teen already knew that Gokudera and him had established that they didn't want to separate from each other, and that they wanted to spend their future together but…the way Gokudera was phrasing his words…it sounded like he was…asking for his hand in _marriage_! Gokudera and him had never discussed such a thing, not only because legal marriage between them wasn't possible, but because, even though Yamamoto wanted nothing else but to propose to the other as a sign of eternal commitment, he was afraid that such a proposition would terrify his Italian partner. After all, Gokudera's view on marriage wasn't a happy one due to his past, and because…Yamamoto knew that one of the strongest fears that plagued his lover concerned commitment. Gokudera always held the belief that the tighter he held onto something or the more he cared for it, the more likely it would be that he'd lose it. So proposing marriage to the other would only elevate that fear…But here…Gokudera sounded like…he was throwing such a fear aside.

Yamamoto stared at his lover's hunched over back in shock and awe as Gokudera bowed to his father again. The rain guardian didn't want to dare to believe that what he had heard was correct. It seemed his father was in a state of disbelief as well, because after a short moment of silence, the older man finally spoke up in a questioning tone.

"So…let me see if I understood you correctly, Gokudera-kun," his father relayed with a slightly confused look on his face. "With the way you just phrased your words…you made it sound like you were asking for my blessing for you to take care of my son for a long period of time…In other words…did you just ask me to give you permission for my son's hand? I'm pretty sure you know already that marriage between two men is not legal in this country…as of yet, anyway…but, if I understood you correctly, you're asking me to give you my son's hand for a life-long romantic partnership regardless if actual marriage is involved in the future? Did I understand that correctly, Gokudera-kun?"

His father stared down upon his lover, who had lifted his head during the older man's questions, with a serious expression. Brown eyes that were just a darker shade than his own, narrowed in scrutiny as they watched Gokudera's every facial expression and every gesture. Even though his father had stated his thoughts as a question, Yamamoto knew that he had also done so to test his lover, to make sure that the other's feelings for him were that true. The young swordsman waited on bated breath as his eyes fell back down to the silver-haired teen's hunched over form. How would Gokudera respond to this?

* * *

Gokudera's heart was pounding in his chest as he knelt on the ground. He didn't know what to expect as a reaction from the older Yamamoto. At least he wasn't outright dragged from the shop and thrown to the curb. Yet even with what Takeshi had told him about his father, the bomber was trying to be ready to take a beating. At least they were far away from the dojo and he would be spared the feeling of a shinai, which was a bamboo training sword, crash onto his back. But no matter what the older Yamamoto needed to do to get his rightful anger out of his system, Gokudera was willing to take it to show the father his resolve and his willingness to do everything for his son.

For the moment, though, the older man didn't beat him. Instead, he was asking him to clarify his intentions even more. Actually, this was kind of a harder punishment for the young Italian, since words had never been his forte. Gokudera had never even told Takeshi himself his future plans for them—not in so many words—but they had agreed they wanted to be together and that they really couldn't even live without each other. So, what the Italian was asking of Tsuyoshi-san now was the logical conclusion, wasn't it?

While the older Yamamoto asked him very specific questions about his true intentions, Gokudera sat up again to look up at him. He knew that words alone wouldn't be enough. The young storm guardian had to look straight at the father of his lover and let the man see his eyes and his face. Gokudera knew he had to convince him with absolute sincerity. Even though he was nervous as a cat walking a high-wire over a cold, deep pond about the situation he was in, at least he was steadfast in his feelings about his boyfriend.

"Yes, Sir," Gokudera managed to say after swallowing the huge lump in his throat. "I can understand that you are mad at me, or at us, and you have every right. We...We should have been honest with you and...and told you before." The way this talk had come about really was the worst. They were all aware of it only too well. Taking a deep breath, Gokudera tried to gather his thoughts. His next words were most likely the most important ones in his life. He just had to get this right, and he had to convince the older man. "I am here before you, because I love your son with all of my being. There can never be anyone who means more to me. I promise, I will try everything to make him happy, and I will always be there for him no matter what. I will protect him with my life. I know that we cannot get married, but I will pledge myself to your son if you let me. I will take any vow you see fit if you give us your blessing and let us stay together."

Since he had been looking up at the older Yamamoto the whole time, Gokudera now turned his body, while still remaining on his knees, to the side and took the hand of the younger one. Searching his hazel eyes, he looked up with all the love he felt for the other, before he turned back to Tsuyoshi-san.

"Y-your son's light burned a hole into the darkness surrounding me. He is the most precious person to me in this world. I want to spend the rest of my life cherishing and protecting him. I don't have much in my life, and I have never expected much out of it, but now here I am, on my knees, begging you for my one and only treasure, your son."

As his heart pounded in his chest with anxiety, Gokudera's eyes burned from staring up at the unflinching scrutiny of the older man. Slight tremors shook his body from the enormous tension he felt, but he stood his ground (or rather knelt it). He had poured his heart out to the older Yamamoto, and had said words to him that he couldn't even say to his lover, because, if he didn't, he might very well lose Takeshi now. Although it was the one thing that gave him the strength to withstand the scrutiny of Tsuyoshi-san's gaze (which seemed to pierce right into his soul), Gokudera was actually crushing the jock's hand without being aware of it.

* * *

With rapt attention, Yamamoto listened to every word that Gokudera proclaimed to his father, his heart picking up in pace as each syllable the other uttered proved more and more on how much the Italian teen loved him. The young rain guardian was stunned as his lover told his father that he would love him, cherish him, and protect him for as long as he possibly could. The silver-haired bomber was being so open and truthful for one of the few times in his life in hopes of appeasing his father's feelings towards them and their relationship. Yamamoto felt so touched by Gokudera's openness, and by the other's devoted words, that the taller teen could feel his throat and chest tighten as his hazel eyes began to shimmer with love and un-shed tears of joy.

When Gokudera turned around to take his hand in his, their eyes met and Yamamoto could see every fiber of love the other felt for him shining behind those beautiful jade-green irises. Yamamoto was so struck by everything that was happening in that moment, that all he could do was grasp the other's hand tighter and let his beloved continue to lead the conversation. He didn't want to disturb this moment in the slightest because it was utterly paramount for both him and his father to hear what the storm guardian had to say.

The next words that Gokudera uttered sent Yamamoto reeling with unrestrained euphoria. Even though he could feel his lover shaking nervously because of their connected hands, Gokudera spelled it out loud and clear for both him and his father's ears, that even though both he and Gokudera couldn't get married, the silver-haired bomber still wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Not only that, but Gokudera had even stated that he was his treasure; the only one he had. This was almost too much for the poor jock. He had never felt such happiness in his entire life as he did right then. The swordsman knew for a fact that his lover would never say such sappy things to him unless he was forced to, so to hear how the other truly viewed him…to know that he meant as much to Gokudera as the other did to him, and that he was openly telling someone else about it, it was almost too much for Yamamoto to handle. He didn't know whether to cry out in happiness or to sweep the other into his arms and kiss him until they were both breathless out of the pure joy he felt at knowing that, if given the chance, Gokudera would marry him because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him as his partner.

"Well, Takeshi, you heard the boy," his father's voice caught his attention suddenly, making the jock turn his attention to the older man, who was staring at him with a gauging expression. "Gokudera-kun said that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you, and that he wants my blessing. What do you have to say to that? Do you want to spend the rest of your life with him as well?"

Yamamoto didn't even have to think to know the answer to that question.

"Yes," he stated simply, his voice filled with conviction as he stared straight into his father's eyes. Whatever fear he had been feeling before had now completely vanished from his mind. "I love, Goku—Hayato," he quickly corrected himself after his habitual slip. "I love him more than I can adequately describe, Dad. He's everything to me," as he said this, Yamamoto's eyes strayed until he was looking down at his still kneeling lover, his hazel eyes catching loving green. "I…I want to spend the rest of my life with him, too. I want to grow old with him…and…" Yamamoto glanced upward again until his eyes met his father's calculating gaze, the young rain guardian's hazel orbs narrowing with determination as he did so. "…I'll do all of this with or without your blessing."

His last sentence hung in the air between them, shifting the atmosphere in a slightly uncomfortable way as his father's eyes marginally widened at the jock's serious, yet rebellious tone. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi closed his eyes then and bowed his head, as if in deep thought, before an amused chuckle left the older man's lips and a pleased smile etched itself onto his face. When his father lifted his head and opened his eyes again, they stared straight into his determined hazel, shining with pride.

"Well, if that's the case, then there really is no choice in the matter here," Yamamoto Tsuyoshi stated with a humored smile. "I guess all I can say is…" The older man turned his gaze downwards to Gokudera then and he extended out a hand to the other in invitation. "…welcome to the family, Gokudera-kun."

Even though his father's hand was offered, Gokudera didn't make a move to take it. Yamamoto saw the look of pure shock on his lover's face, like he couldn't dare to believe what was happening now. Heck, Yamamoto could hardly believe it either. His father's attitude had turned a complete one-eighty, and he was smiling happily down at his beloved like a proud father.

"Oh, come now, no need to be so shocked," Yamamoto Tsuyoshi guffawed with a joyful burst of laughter as he bent down and took Gokudera's hand himself and dragged the smaller teen up into a standing position. "I was never mad with you two to begin with! You two remind me way too much of myself and Takeshi's mother," the older man declared as he patted Gokudera happily on the shoulder, his darker brown eyes shining with mirth. "You know, I was your age when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. So don't think for a second that I think you two are too young to understand what love is. Besides," his father's voice grew softer with understanding. "I can see it in the way you two look at each other, and I can hear it in your voices as well. It's really plain as day, actually."

Yamamoto stared at his father, completely stunned. His last words indicated…well…Yamamoto had assumed that his father already had an idea about his and Gokudera's relationship but…that had only been a hunch on his part.

"Dad…you mean that…?"

Even though he couldn't seem to finish his sentence, the older Yamamoto seemed to know where his question was leading, because he answered rather quickly.

"Oh, I knew you two were together for quite some time now," the older Yamamoto boasted confidently. "Well, actually, I should say that I had my suspicions. It wasn't until this summer, when I heard that Takeshi had a love song designated to Gokudera-kun's phone number, that my suspicions were confirmed."

"But…if you knew…" Yamamoto stuttered out, feeling a little flabbergasted that his father hadn't brought anything up until now. He had always had a feeling that his father wanted to bring something up after the phone incident, so why did he wait?

"Heh," his father chuckled out knowingly as he sent his son an understanding smile. "I didn't want to force either you or Gokudera-kun into a conversation you weren't ready for, so that's why I waited for either or both of you to come to me. I'm glad that you two finally did, because, for a moment there, I was wondering if you ever would. Hahaha!" The older man let out a hearty laugh as Yamamoto continued to stare at his father in shock and bewilderment. He had never suspected something like this to happen, and he honestly didn't know what to feel at this point.

"Oh, and just so you two know," Yamamoto's father brought up, as if he just had another thought. "Don't think for a second that I'm mad at you two for what you did last night. It's not a defilement on my house or anything crazy like that," the older man chuckled out in amusement as he reached a hand forward and ruffled Gokudera's hair affectionately, making the smaller teen cry out in a mixture of surprise and indignation. Yamamoto had to suppress a small laugh at the noise and bewildered look on Gokudera's face afterwards. Even though the young Italian had sounded indignant at the action, Yamamoto could tell that he had actually liked the small action, despite the fact it slightly messed up his hair. "If I was to be honest," his father continued as he retreated his hand from Gokudera's now messy mop of silvery tresses. "I was actually relieved that it happened last night."

"… _H-Huh?_ " Yamamoto choked out in surprise and embarrassment, not expecting his father to say something like that. He heard Gokudera mirror his voice as the smaller teen's face turned a bright crimson. Yamamoto could feel heat begin to pool in his cheeks as well. This conversation had just made an awkward turn.

"Well, ever since Gokudera-kun moved in here," his father went on to explain, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardly embarrassed air emanating from both his son and 'son-to-be'. "You two have been awkwardly dancing around each other to the point it was becoming painful to watch, actually." The older man shook his head sadly, before he stared at both of them pointedly. "It was rather obvious on what you two were trying to do. Trying to be cordial around each other so that I wouldn't figure out what was going on. It really was painful to watch, and even more so, I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep because of this 'no touching' rule you two created. I could see that it was slowly driving Takeshi insane, and damn it, it was driving me insane as well with insomnia! I could hear the dang boy run to the bathroom or outside several times a night to keep his libido in check. It was rather sad."

"…You mean…I…constantly woke you up…?" Yamamoto stuttered out in disbelief as he felt his entire face burn with equal amounts of shame and embarrassment. He had sworn he had been as quite as possible…but he had forgotten that his dad was quite a light sleeper. Ugh, shouldn't he feel relieved that his father didn't care he was in love with another man?! All he felt in that moment was complete and utter embarrassment, and he just wanted to find a good hole, curl up in it, and die. Oh, and this conversation had a double whammy as well, because Gokudera had never known that he had constantly ran to the bathroom or outside during the night to prevent himself from jumping his bones, so yeah, now his lover knew that embarrassing little tidbit as well.

"Hahaha, don't look like death just rolled over, Takeshi," his father laughed out heartily as he slapped his hand onto his shoulder in amusement. "It's nothing to be ashamed of! I'm pretty sure you take after me in regards to your libido, after all, so I know what you're going through. And sure, you constantly woke me up these past few weeks, but after you two exhausted yourself last night and slept through the night because of it, I was able to sleep through it too, so it's all good, right?"

Yamamoto wasn't sure what type of noise that had just escaped from his throat, but he was pretty sure it fell between an undignified squeak of mortification and a bile-rising gag. He had never wanted to run away from a conversation so much in his entire life. This was saying something, because he had gone through 'the talk' with his father back in middle school, and that conversation had only consisted of very perverse hand gestures and descriptive sound effects because both he and his father just weren't good with verbal descriptions in general. Still, that hadn't made the conversation any less traumatizing and embarrassing…In fact, Yamamoto was certain it had made it worse, and— _why was he remembering it now?!_

"Well…seeing as it looks like my son is two seconds away from feinting with all that blood rushing to his face," his father suddenly brought up, causing Yamamoto to flush even more with embarrassment as he was brought out of his thoughts. "…And since we're on the topic of you two boys' love life…" the older man's face grew serious then. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to lay down some ground rules."

Yamamoto gulped in trepidation. His whole body was on complete edge, and he wasn't sure if it could take any more of this conversation.

"Now, I'm all for you two expressing yourselves to each other, but, I insist you must refrain from such actions if you're here during store hours. I don't want the customers to become uncomfortable just because you two, or mainly _Takeshi_ ," he glared pointedly at his son in a knowing fashion, "can't handle themselves. Also," the older man added for emphasis, his tone taking a 'no-nonsense' like attitude. "You two are lucky it's not a school day, or I'd be yelling your ears off for skipping classes and not finishing your homework. And yes, I _know_ , you didn't do your homework last night. I'm not stupid," his gaze fell solely upon Gokudera then. "It's bad enough that baseball distracts Takeshi from his studies, but with you here, Gokudera, it serves as another distraction as well. Which means it's up to you to take responsibility to keep my son here in line. I know that you have good grades and are a pretty good tutor from what I've heard from both my son and Tsuna, and I also know my son has the attention span of two-year-old next to an open jar of candy when there's an interesting distraction in the room. He takes too much after me, after all," his father let out a tired sigh then. "So with that said, I want you to keep to your promise, Gokudera-kun, and help my son out and keep him in line, especially concerning his studies. Now, to minimize the distraction, from now on, I want the both of you to do your homework where I can see you and nowhere near a bed, got it?" He stared at both of them expectantly, causing Yamamoto to automatically start nodding his head in assent in hopes that the conversation would end very soon.

"Alright," his father breathed out after seeing whatever it was he needed to see from them. "In that case, both of you go grab your homework and finish it either in the restaurant or in the kitchen." The older man clapped his hands together then as if to end their conversation. "Alright, team, you're dismissed," his father let out a laugh of amusement then as he smiled at them like their serious conversation had never happened.

* * *

Gokudera's heart was beating madly inside his chest as he waited for the older Yamamoto to react to everything he had to say. Instead of speaking his mind, though, the older man turned to his son to ask him what he had to say on the matter. On the one hand, the silver-haired bomber felt relieved that the drilling, scrutinizing gaze released him, yet, on the other hand, said gaze was directed at his lover now, making Gokudera feel for Takeshi.

Although the young Italian could only imagine the immense pressure his beloved was under in this moment of truth, he stood tall and told his father how much he loved him. Since the rain guardian was much more outspoken than himself, the other's words didn't come as a surprise to Gokudera. Still, he couldn't help but feel utterly touched as he gazed up lovingly at the other when Yamamoto looked down on him. What did surprise him, though, was the jock's rebellious determination as he actually told his father that they would stay together with or without the older man's blessing. Of course Takeshi had promised him exactly that, but it was something else entirely to voice it out loud to his father, whom he loved and stood to lose exactly because of this show of defiance.

Once more, Gokudera felt like his heart was determined to break out of his ribcage as he waited on bated breath for the older Yamamoto's answer to the direct challenge his son had uttered. Were they going to get thrown out together now?

The actual answer was so far from anything the Italian was expecting that he was thrown for a loop and stared totally dumbfounded at the congenially extended hand Tsuyoshi-san offered him. This couldn't be happening, right? This had to be a dream. Things like this just didn't happen to him. It was too easy—way too easy!

Yet, as he looked up into Tsuyoshi-san's face, all he could see was a warm, welcoming, happy smile. The next thing he knew, the older man even started to laugh, took hold of one on his hands, and hurled him back to his feet. While Gokudera still had a hard time believing this was actually happening, the shop owner told them that he had never been mad at them to begin with, and that he felt reminded of his own youth and his love for his late wife. The stupefied Italian just stared speechlessly at the older man as he told them that he didn't believe them to be too young to understand what love was, and then insinuated that their love was as plain as day.

Takeshi was faster to give voice to the same realization that Gokudera himself had. Tsuyoshi-san knew for a while now about their feelings for each other. To the storm guardian this news came utterly unexpected. From everything his boyfriend had told him, his old man had been absolutely clueless. He should have known this was bullshit, because Tsuyoshi-san had always proven to be a pretty smart man, and his boyfriend was a stupid, clueless baseball-idiot! In that moment, Gokudera really wanted to bomb said idiot into oblivion for the utterly unnecessary heart-ache he had put the both of them through!

Just as he had thought a moment ago, Tsuyoshi-san proved once more how smart he truly was when he told them that he hadn't put either of them on the spot in favor of contentedly waiting for them to feel ready to talk to him instead. He was not only smart, but sensitive, too. Gokudera had no relationship to his father at all, and had no idea how a real father-son relationship was supposed to look like. When he had seen Yamamoto with his father, though, the Italian had known that this was the real thing. He had envied Takeshi, and secretly felt happy whenever he was asked to visit the sushi-shop. He was always welcomed by Tsuyoshi-san as a friend of his son, and the older man constantly made him feel at home. In this moment, though, Gokudera decided that the older Yamamoto not only was a good father, but the kind of father every boy could only dream of. To him, Tsuyoshi-san was the one and only candidate for the father-of-the-year-award.

In that moment, the older man looked at him and told him that what they had done last night wasn't a defilement in his eyes. While Gokudera felt relief flood his system, the older Yamamoto suddenly reached out and ruffled his hair. A surprised squeal wanted to escape his throat, but the feisty bomber managed to partially change it into an indignant grunt. Of course the storm guardian didn't want to admit it, but this small, affectionate gesture felt unbelievably good to him. Unable to show his true feelings, he hid his eyes behind his bangs as he smoothed down his messed up hair.

The next moment, Gokudera was glad that his eyes were hidden. What Tsuyoshi-san had to say now made the feisty bomber feel very embarrassed. A soft blush tinged his cheeks. He had tried so hard to keep Takeshi at bay, had smothered his own yearnings to keep the older Yamamoto in the dark and spare all of them the awkwardness and the expected heartache of this very conversation, but, in the end, it was all for naught. Tsuyoshi-san wasn't just talking about the awkwardness of the situation, though. What he revealed to him then was news to the bomber, yet, when he thought about it, it made utter sense. His stupid-ass, horn-dog of a boyfriend had kept his father awake each night, because he couldn't keep his hands off of himself! Yes, this definitely made sense to the bomber. It also explained why the idiot was so tired all the time! Really...!

While his stupid horn-dog of a boyfriend burned up with the embarrassed shame he ought to feel, his father proved once more why he earned the title of 'father-of-the-year' that Gokudera felt due him. Even though Takeshi had robbed his father of the sleep he needed, and all because of a base instinct an intelligent, disciplined human being should be able to control, Tsuyoshi-san forgave him easily. Not only that, but he even made out the jock's embarrassing behavior to be something natural! The older Yamamoto really was the best father any boy could ask for! Considering the mortified, undignified sound escaping Takeshi's throat, though, his boyfriend didn't seem to feel quite this way. He really had no idea how lucky he was!

Sensitive to his son's feelings, Tsuyoshi-san was talking business then, most likely to end this talk soon. Yamamoto really didn't know how lucky he was to have a father like this. Although he couldn't fight the blush still lighting up his cheeks, Gokudera still looked the older man straight in the eyes as he laid out the new house rules. It was only right to show this much respect in face of the fairness Tsuyoshi-san graced them with. After what had happened yesterday, it was more than sensible to forbid them to fool around while there were customers around. And considering that he himself had been the loudest, the older Yamamoto's admonishment of his son for that very action only went to showcase how well the father really knew his son.

The next demand the older man made was mainly meant for himself. Gokudera was nodding in agreement as Tsuyoshi-san stated that his son was too easily distracted, and the storm guardian couldn't help but smile in amusement as the other compared his son to a two-year-old.

"Yes, Sir," the feisty bomber agreed that they would do their homework downstairs and as far away from a bed as possible. "I promise, I'll keep Takeshi in line and get him to study more." Gokudera nodded for emphasis.

Tsuyoshi-san seemed to be content with their answers, told them to get their homework, and that they were dismissed.

"Yes, Sir, right away!" With this answer, Gokudera turned around and pushed his boyfriend ahead of him back to the kitchen and the stairs.

The Italian bomber still had a hard time believing what had just happened, but the relief flooding his system was all too real. Tsuyoshi-san really was the greatest father in the world. Gokudera swore to himself that he would do his best to repay the kindness of the man by kicking his son's ass to make him study like crazy.

Only as they went up the stairs did the storm guardian fully realize the implications of what had just happened. Something he hadn't even dared to dream about had come true. Tsuyoshi-san had accepted their love. Gokudera had effectively asked the man for his son's hand in marriage, and they had received his blessing. For all intents and purposes, they were now betrothed. They were betrothed... **They were betrothed!**

On the last step of the stairs Gokudera halted in his tracks and blanched visibly. He had pledged himself to another human being. He had just accepted responsibility for another. The silver-haired teen was often reckless and threw himself into danger. If he had a hard time keeping himself safe, how was he to protect another? But he had promised...he had just promised Tsuyoshi-san that he would protect his son. He...he had to learn to be more responsible for Takeshi's sake, and he would have to work to make himself a better man for the other. Full realization hit Gokudera then that the dream he had not even dared to dream just had turned into an exciting, yet frightening reality.

* * *

Before Yamamoto knew it, he was being directed upstairs by Gokudera's hands pushing lightly against his back. The taller teen didn't even bother to resist. It wasn't like he wanted to anyway. He was more than happy to get away from his father a bit and try to calm down the raging blush still consuming his entire face. Man, why did his father have to be so embarrassing?

Their trek up the stairs and back to his bedroom was a silent one, filled with an air that Yamamoto couldn't quite describe. As soon as they entered his room again, though, the young swordsman let out a sigh of relief. Despite the fact that he literally wanted to go into hiding somewhere until this whole situation was forgotten, everything he had hoped for had actually come true. His father accepted Gokudera as part of the family, and had given them his blessing. Not only that, but Gokudera himself had asked for his hand…This day truly was the greatest in his entire life…

…Although he still could have gone without his dad comparing their libidos…Actually, he was going to forget that ever happened.

"Man, that had been embarrassing," Yamamoto laughed lightly in slight exhaustion as he walked over to his school bag on his desk where his homework rested within. "I seriously thought I was going to die, haha! Still, isn't it great that everything turned out alright? I…I'm so glad that my fears were unfounded…"

Yamamoto had finally reached his school bag when he noticed that Gokudera hadn't responded to him. Curious about the silence, the puzzled rain guardian glanced over his shoulder to notice that his lover was staring at the floor, looking like he was very deep in thought.

"Hayato?" The taller teen questioned cautiously as he forgot about his homework again and focused solely on his beloved. Seeing as the smaller teen still didn't respond, Yamamoto made his way back towards his partner. Without even thinking, he wrapped the unsuspecting teen in his arms. Gokudera jumped a bit in surprise as the action startled him out of his reverie, which made Yamamoto giggle in amusement.

Placing his forehead against his lover's then, Yamamoto stared deeply into Gokudera's steady gaze.

"Looks like you have something on your mind," the raven-haired teen hummed out thoughtfully as he held the other teen in a loving embrace, his hands rubbing soothing circles along the Italian's back. "Want to talk about it?"

* * *

A myriad of feelings were overwhelming the poor bomber as he slowly followed Yamamoto into his room. Although he had begged Takeshi and his father to be able to stay with the jock forever, he was now painfully aware of his commitment. For the first time since he could remember, Gokudera now had something – someone – he absolutely could not lose. Considering his history of having nothing at all, he felt an immense weight and pressure on him.

While his new responsibility weighed on him, he still was incredibly thankful that, for once in his life, fate hadn't screwed him over. He was allowed to stay with his lover, and the older Yamamoto was not only okay with it, but actually seemed to be happy for them. Tsuyoshi-san really was incredible and Gokudera felt honored and touched by the man welcoming him into the family with open arms. He once more swore to do his best to make it up to the older Yamamoto.

Lost in all the feelings swirling through him and the thoughts he tried to slow down and sort out, the silver-haired bomber just stood in the middle of the room staring at the ground. He heard his boyfriend talk but was still too wrapped up in his own thoughts to pay his words any mind. He was remembering all the embarrassing things he had told Tsuyoshi-san. Gokudera wasn't ashamed of his feelings for the jock, but he still couldn't quite believe he had said them out loud. In a way, it was good that the pressure of the situation had made it possible for him to overcome his inhibitions and to formulate his feelings for Takeshi like he had. Yet, after what had happened, after all the things he had said and what the baseball-idiot had heard, he surely expected to hear it all the time. The bomber bristled at the very notion. He would never be able to say all of the stuff he had said again! He just wasn't the mushy touchy-feely type!

Too wrapped up in his swirling thoughts, Gokudera didn't realize Yamamoto called out to him, so he almost jumped out of his skin when he was wrapped up in the jock's strong arms. Although his fears were trying to get the better of him, the smaller bomber didn't struggle when Yamamoto touched their foreheads together. When those hazel orbs captivated him like they always did, Gokudera felt a cool wave wash over him. It smothered his rising fears and slowed his spinning mind. Takeshi's gaze was full of love and, as long as the other one loved him, they would make it all work out somehow. They had just passed a major hurdle, and that had worked out even better than anything they could have hoped for.

Soft circles were rubbed into his back and Gokudera felt himself relax even further as Yamamoto asked him what was on his mind. After everything he had said downstairs, the Italian didn't want to disclose the fears that had almost overwhelmed him as they had come up the stairs. He opted to address his latest thoughts instead.

"I hope you listened real well as I talked to your father just now, because I won't repeat myself," he told his lover and tried to sound cool, displaying a small grin. "You know I ain't the lovey-dovey type."

With everything that had happened today, especially this morning, Gokudera had displayed so many of his innermost feelings that he felt like the only stripper in the last topless-bar on earth. The kind of soul-baring he had endured should at least last for the next year or two.

"And...And just because your dad gave us his blessing doesn't mean you'll get to jump me anytime you feel like it," he added in a much more grumpy tone of voice than what he actually felt like. "He's really generous, your dad, and a great man. We will repay his kindness by behaving and you...you will study…study really hard, hear me?" Gokudera's voice was choking up a little bit as he said the last words. His hands had come up to cup the back of Yamamoto's head as he held the jock close and looked him deep in the eyes to show him his determination.

For the first time in his life, Gokudera actually had something as close to a family as he would ever get and he was determined to keep it.

* * *

When Gokudera eventually spoke up, it wasn't directly about what was probably bothering him. Yamamoto had expected as much, so he took the other's 'cool' and grumpy attitude in stride, because he could tell it was a cover-up. Still, despite the fact that Gokudera wasn't truly telling him what was bothering him, the words he spoke still held importance and probably portrayed, at least partially, of what was bothering him. With that in mind, Yamamoto listened attentively, already assuming what was truly on his lover's mind. He had always assumed that Gokudera wouldn't want to go through with something so committing as 'marriage' because he was so afraid to lose what he had. Yet his lover was basically betrothed to him now despite how fearful he probably was, and he was probably trying to come to terms with that. This was all just an assumption on Yamamoto's part, though, but it wasn't too often that his hunches were wrong.

He felt his lover cup the back of his head then, the other's slender fingers weaving through his hair as he stared up at him in determination. The young rain guardian knew that his father would be proud to know that Gokudera was taking his words to heart and more than willing to see them through.

With an amused chuckle and a happy smile, Yamamoto leaned forward then and planted a swift, chaste kiss against his silver-haired companion's lips. When he drew away, his hazel orbs held Gokudera's slightly surprised green with a loving gaze.

"First off," the taller teen replied quietly with a gentle smile, "I never expected you to act any differently after the talk with my father. These last twenty-four hours have been…amazing, and definitely a rare experience. That's why I'll never forget what happened here today, Hayato. It will definitely tide me over until you feel ready again to verbally tell me what you truly feel." The dark-haired jock let out a tiny chuckle then, his hazel eyes shining down into Gokudera's green with adoration. "Actually, that's one of the many characteristics I love about you, Hayato. You seldom share your thoughts and feelings concerning our relationship, which makes it all the more special when you do decide to share them with me. Either way, I can still see how you truly feel with your actions alone, so I'll always be happy."

The blush that dusted his lover's cheeks then was truly amusing to see. And when Gokudera became all flustered and started calling him a sappy idiot, Yamamoto's smile widened until it was practically shining off his face like the afternoon sun.

"Ah, don't be like that, Hayato," the taller teen joked in a teasing tone. "I know you love it when I'm sappy." The eye-roll the storm guardian gave him in response to that comment caused the young jock to let out a giddy laugh. Sharing moments like these with his beloved was truly the best. "Alright, alright," Yamamoto chuckled out as he tried to reign in his laughter and bring the focus back on their conversation. "Now as for the other thing you brought up, I promise that I will be on my best behavior and work hard on my homework…that is…if you promise me something in return."

Jade-green orbs shined up at him in confusion, but Yamamoto just smiled as he took one of his hands off of the Italian's back and cupped the side of Gokudera's face, his calloused thumb gently rubbing against the other's cheek.

"Hayato…" Yamamoto's voice took on a more serious tone, but his affectionate smile never left his face. "You're always worrying about everything, especially the future. I know why you do it…but…" The taller teen's voice died away then and he averted his gaze from the other, trying to figure out what exactly it was that he wanted to say. "I just…" His hazel eyes met Gokudera's green once again, shining with worry. "…I hate seeing how troubled these types of thoughts make you. I'm worried that, you'll worry so much about what will happen next that you won't take in the present…and then when something does happen, and if one of your worries becomes reality, you'll end up regretting not taking the time to appreciate what you had when you had the chance. I…I don't want you to go through such pain so…can you please try and focus on what's going on around you here and now?" The worried swordsman asked tentatively but hopefully. "Just take in every moment…focus on it…and appreciate it for what it is and not what might ruin it in the future…because…this time we have now, Hayato…it's all we have…and I don't want you to leave this world—whenever that time comes—with regrets. And I don't want to leave this world, knowing that you had them…"

* * *

While Gokudera was sincere and trying to impress his determination on the other, the stupid jock was chuckling in amusement and even kissed him! That baseball-freak didn't take him seriously! Just as this thought was going through the smaller bomber's head, his lover gently smiled down at him and told him that he never expected him to act any differently than before, and that he would always remember what had passed between them these past twenty-four hours.

To hear Yamamoto tell him essentially how much it all meant to him made a warm and fuzzy feeling come over the Italian. This was soon accompanied by a rosy blush to his cheeks when the other went on to tell him that he actually loved how much more Gokudera's words meant because he spoke so rarely about his true feelings. The feisty bomber knew only too well how most other people would feel that this was one of his biggest faults. Keeping his feelings to himself wasn't something he did on purpose just to look cool. It was a defensive mechanism he had learned to build the hard way, and which proved even harder to unlearn. Even though most people chucked him off as being defective merchandise, Takeshi loved him exactly for this fault. That was how special his boyfriend really was. He didn't get annoyed with him for having a hard time expressing himself in words, but told him that he understood his feelings through actions just as well.

The warm, fuzzy feeling was enveloping his whole body now and Yamamoto's loving words threatened to make him tear up once more. There had been enough emotional outbursts these past hours to last him a year at the very least!

"Oh, s-stop it, sappy idiot!" Gokudera shouted out, fighting the rising emotional tide.

Of course the stupid baseball-freak had to tease him and tell him that Gokudera loved him just the way he was, which was the truth not just concerning his corny sappiness. Defying his own thoughts, though, he rolled his eyes at the other and let out a soft snort. Naturally, this served to amuse the damn idiot even more. Yet, somehow, he managed to finally return to their original conversation and his request. Unexpectedly, Yamamoto didn't just promise him to do his best, but asked for something in return. This wasn't like him at all, so Gokudera looked up at him in slight confusion, wondering what was on the other's mind.

Takeshi cupped his cheek then. Soft shivers ran down the back of the bomber's neck when the calloused thumb gently stroked his skin. The way this conversation had suddenly turned serious again, made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Gokudera couldn't fight the dread that was bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. Seeing his lover start talking but stop again to gather his thoughts, only made things worse. Whatever the other one had to say couldn't be good. After everything they had been through these past hours, after he had opened himself up the way he had, there just had to be some repercussions slamming down on him...

The fears rising up in him, wrapping up his thoughts and trying to clench around his heart, almost made him miss what Yamamoto really had to say to him. He was so caught up in the expectation of the emotional hammer falling on him that he almost missed his lover's honest and point-on concerns for him. Gokudera understood that he was doing exactly what the jock was asking him not to. He fell so easily into that pattern but that was because he had lived this very pattern for a long, long time.

"That's...that's so much easier said than done," the bomber answered sadly. "I...I know what you're saying, and you're right. Cherishing every moment is good advice to any man, especially for the both of us. With our lives, with being guardians of the Vongola Famiglia, this is even truer. I understand that. But understanding it and just being able to live that way…those are two very different things." Shaking his head, he turned his gaze away, unable to look at the other one. "I can't just shake my fears." For a second he fell silent, debating with himself. Even though it was hard for him to admit to this, telling Yamamoto was the only way to make him see just how dysfunctional he really was. "Just...just now, when you turned serious and started to speak, I was dreading what you might have to say. When you told me you had a request in return, to me it felt like a looming emotional extortion. I..." Gokudera's gaze was flitting around like it was searching for a place to hide. He swallowed audibly. "I know that you love me, and... and I know you care about me...and still...I'm suspicious. I don't want to be! I really don't. Please believe me. It's not that I don't trust you. I trust you with my life. I just...I can't..." He tried to find the right words to put his fears into words. "I just can't trust this fuckin' unfair, malicious life to actually let me be happy for even a little while. I'm sick like that—I know that—but I don't know how to fight it or how to get better...All I know is...is when..." Taking a deep breath, Gokudera gathered the courage to look up into Yamamoto's hazel eyes again. "All I know is that when we're...when we're _together_ , I can forget about these fears for a while, at least. In those moments I feel...whole and...and happy."

Heart thumping loudly in his chest, Gokudera looked up fearfully at Yamamoto. He was essentially telling his lover that after all they've been through, he still couldn't trust him. It didn't matter if he wanted to, or if he was blaming his family and the shitty cards life had dealt him in the past, the fact remained that he still had major trust issues and that he had admitted that they wouldn't just go away. He was majorly damaged goods.

* * *

Gokudera's response was kind of what Yamamoto had expected, but, at the same time, it wasn't. In truth, he had only expected the other to scoff at his proposal and say that it was easier said than done, but what he actually got was a bare-bones, truthful response. He could see the apprehension and fear shining brightly in his lover's eyes as he lamented over his inabilities, and Yamamoto wanted nothing more than to hold the other to him as tightly as possible and say that everything would be okay, even though he had no idea if the Italian's inability to completely trust would ever change.

It was then that he heard his lover state how happy he was when he spent time with him, but it was followed up by such a fearful look that Yamamoto was stunned at the contradiction. He could see that Gokudera truly feared the repercussions of his speech, like Yamamoto would actually disown him or something. It was such a ridiculous notion, but yet it fit so perfectly with what his silver-haired companion just relayed to him. Gokudera was programmed to always fear the worst, and for his happiness to come to an abrupt and painful end at practically any moment. Yamamoto knew he was asking a lot of the other, but he believed that, with time and better conditioning, his lover would be able to find true peace in the happiness their relationship brought them.

"Oh, Hayato," the taller teen sighed out as he hugged the other closer to him, his face burying itself into his lover's silvery tresses. Yamamoto took comfort in the scent of the shampoo that still lingered there from their earlier bath; pine fresh, just like the young jock's hair usually smelled like, but here the scent was mixed in with Gokudera's natural smell, making it smell all the more better in Yamamoto's opinion. "I know that I asked a lot of you with this promise," the raven-haired swordsman whispered into his lover's ear then, his hands still massaging the other's back with soothing circles. "And I know that such a promise will be difficult for you to keep. Your past…it really has conditioned you to think this way, so I know that it's a hard thing for you to change…but all I ask is that you promise to continue trying." As Yamamoto said this, he drew back from the other a bit so that he could face his lover, his hazel eyes shining with love and understanding. "I just hate to see you pained by such depressing thoughts. So, can you at least promise me that you'll continue to try? If you do, I can promise to try my best to not jump you whenever I see the opportunity," the rain guardian chuckled out then in slight amusement, trying his best to lighten the mood between them and the conversation.

* * *

After what he had just disclosed to his boyfriend, Gokudera could only hope that Takeshi just got angry. Getting shouted at or even the cold shoulder for maybe a day (luckily his stupid lover had the memory-span of a Goldfish when it came to holding grudges) would be much easier to bear than seeing that his admission hurt Yamamoto. It wasn't the jock's fault that he still couldn't trust him in the end. Takeshi was the best boyfriend he could have ever asked for. The most caring and understanding and patient one in this whole, wide world. This was Gokudera's own mess, and he would really, really hate it if his own defects hurt his beloved in turn. So, when Yamamoto only sighed out his name and merely hugged him even closer, the smaller bomber was stunned, to say the least.

"Ta-Takeshi...?" Gokudera whispered out wonderingly as the jock buried his face against the side of his neck.

The next thing he knew, Yamamoto told him that he knew how difficult his request was, and that he didn't expect him to just be able to fulfill it. All he really asked of him was to keep trying. Gokudera felt his eyes turn wet against his will. His thoughts from just a second ago returned to him. The unlucky Italian had no idea which force in this universe was responsible, but he thanked it right then and there for sending this man into his path. No words could capture the gratitude Gokudera felt for being with Yamamoto. He just didn't know how to begin to tell the other just how much he meant to him and his reaction just now.

His resilient, strong-willed, unyielding, stupid idiot of a boyfriend didn't just give up on a lost cause like him. He didn't even get mad after the curveball he just threw him. Takeshi held him tight, wrapped him in his soothing love and just asked him to keep trying to be happy. The jock wasn't asking for anything for himself, just that Gokudera himself learned how to be happy.

His swimming eyes threatened to spill their contents once again. Really, when had he become a sappy, weepy-eyed idiot? Must be the damn baseball-freak rubbing off on him, but that really wasn't so bad, was it? Unsure whether to cry or laugh at the tumultuous thoughts and feelings swirling through him, it was Yamamoto who knew how to tip the scale. His last promise made Gokudera guffaw even while tears still glittered in his eyes.

"You're such an idiot!" He laughed out loud releasing the tension in his body in giddy mirth. "You really think, you can jump me without suffering the consequences? Don't think I won't triple-bomb you just because your dad's around! I'm sure he'd be on my side if I did!"

Gokudera easily saw past the wide-eyed, shocked look Yamamoto displayed for the benefit of a little light-hearted banter. His lover just felt relieved to see him laughing and happy. Even though the feisty bomber was sure the jock would rather forget most of the latter part of their conversation with his father, he protested nonetheless that Tsuyoshi-san would much more likely support him because he needed his sleep. If Yamamoto sneaking to the bathroom and outside (why the fuck outside? Was Takeshi a closet exhibitionist?!) had kept his old man awake, he surely wouldn't appreciate explosions around the house.

The light-hearted, silly conversation made Gokudera feel calm and even happy once more. Yes, he had bound himself for life to another, but this other person was Yamamoto Takeshi, the person he cared most for in this whole wide world, and the man he loved with every last shred of his being. Yamamoto was warm, kind and caring but, most of all, he was patient, and he was willing to wait for him to grow into a man worthy of him. Gokudera wanted to be that man, and he would try hard to better himself. Right now, though, he would take his lover's advice and just enjoy the moment. After all, they were newly betrothed, weren't they?

"Tell you what," the feisty bomber proposed with a devious, little smile. "We'll go down now, like we promised your father, and if you behave yourself and concentrate on our homework there will be a reward for you tonight."

Gokudera weaved his fingers into Yamamoto's raven hair, stretched on tip-toe, and kissed his lover. His tongue gained easy access and soon enticed its counterpart into an intimate dance that ended with tender sucking of the jock's lower lip. The feisty bomber felt a certain satisfaction when he saw the other's hazel eyes glazed with lust and felt Yamamoto's panting breath on his still wet lips.

"This was just a taste. Call it an incentive. There'll be more if you behave," Gokudera offered with a voice dripping with promise.

* * *

Loud, uproarious laughter suddenly reached Yamamoto's ears, causing the taller teen to stiffen slightly in shock. He stared down at his lover, who seemed very amused by what he had just suggested. The other's next words were stated with a teasing tone, which secretly made Yamamoto happy. It was great to see that what he had said had put his lover in a better mood. As long as the other really did try to stay happy, he'd be happy as well. But concerning with what had just come out of Gokudera's mouth, Yamamoto just couldn't let the silly conversation between them die just yet.

"No way! If anything, my dad will take my side," the rain guardian insisted with a coy smile. "After all, if I get my way, then that guarantees that he'll get better sleep that night!"

The dark-haired teen could see amusement shining behind Gokudera's shimmering jade orbs, before a devious smile spread across his lips. The other's sinfully, sexy look added with the words that tumbled from his lover's savory lips had Yamamoto's body stiffening in more ways than one. He could feel his throat run dry and his heart rate quicken as anticipation took hold of him. When he felt his lover's long fingers weave through his hair and find a grip, Yamamoto swallowed audibly, his breath hitching in wonder as his silver-haired companion drew nearer until their lips met.

Gokudera gained complete access to his mouth instantaneously. Yamamoto showed no resistance as his lover controlled their kiss. Their tongues moved together in a tantalizing dance that had the young jock's blood pumping, and when Gokudera drew away, his teeth finding purchase in his lower lip, it left the lustful swordsman yearning for more.

With eyes half-lidded with lust, Yamamoto stared wonderingly at his beloved as the feisty storm guardian told him that there'd be more to come if he behaved.

…More to come…

The words rang loudly and continuously within his skull like a siren. ' _More to come_.' Did that mean that…could it be that…Gokudera wanted to jump him tonight instead…?

As future images flashed within his mind's eye, Yamamoto could feel eagerness and anticipation build within him until it threatened to burst out of him in a mixture of a giddiness and earnest begging. It was such a rare treat to be on the receiving end of Gokudera's physical love, that when it was presented to him, Yamamoto knew that there was nothing that his lover couldn't get him to do. In truth, Yamamoto actually didn't care about that aspect. All he wanted was to feel Gokudera make love to him…or fuck him ruthlessly to the point that he'd feel it for weeks to come. Either way, he'd fall asleep a very happy man.

With eyes brimming with eagerness, but his face set in complete determination, Yamamoto unwrapped his arms from his lover's torso in order to take Gokudera's hands in his. Staring down seriously into his lover's eyes, the taller teen proclaimed, "Let's do our homework."

He'd never been so pumped up to solve math equations in his entire life.

Apparently, his serious change in attitude mixed with his puppy-like urgency had Gokudera laughing up a storm. Yamamoto didn't understand what was so funny, since he truly was serious. He had just promised Gokudera he'd dutifully do his homework in exchange for sexy antics and he was going to make sure his lover stayed true to his word.

"Ah, come on, Hayato, I'm serious," Yamamoto whined out pitifully as his lover wiped tears from his eyes. The young jock just pouted as he watched Gokudera try to compose himself. He just…really wanted to see and feel the other love him…It had been a very long time since Gokudera had been in full control…

Seeming to take pity on him once he was fully composed, Gokudera chuckled out that they could go and do homework now. In mere seconds, like a dog that was just instructed to fetch, Yamamoto had both of their school bags in hand and was standing dutifully in front of his lover with expectation shining in his eyes and imaginary doggy tail wagging in anticipation. The taller teen saw his lover try his best to stifle another chuckle of amusement as he lead the way down the stairs and to the restaurant. Yamamoto followed closely behind, his eyes taking in every movement his lover made as he concentrated on behaving his very best.

For the rest of the morning, they worked on their studies in the privacy of the kitchen. Every once in a while, his father would come in for some ingredients and check to make sure that they were still doing what they were supposed to do. Yamamoto couldn't help but blush in slight embarrassment, though, when his father told Gokudera that he was impressed with the silver-haired teen's ability to keep his attention while they studied. If only his father knew that his lover had basically bribed him like the sultry Italian that he was.

Despite what was in store for him for if he kept up his good behavior, Yamamoto actually found himself thoroughly enjoying doing his homework in his lover's company, if only because he could see that Gokudera was enjoying himself, too. Light teasing and laughter constantly filled the air between them as the feisty bomber helped him understand various subject materials he hadn't bothered to learn in class. Moments like these were truly meant to be treasured. There weren't any enemies knocking on their doors demanding their heads, it was just the two of them, doing something as commonplace and mundane as studying in the comfort of a loving home. Yamamoto hoped to any being of power out there that he'd continue to share moments like this with his lover for years to come, and that, for when they did have to face difficult situations, they would be able to face them together with no fear. Most of all, though, he wanted to make sure that Gokudera's life was filled with joy and laughter. He promised himself that he'd make sure his lover would have no regrets when the time finally came for them to part. Yamamoto could tell with the way Gokudera's jade orbs shined happily back into his that, for once, such a task wasn't as hard as he had previously thought.


End file.
